Johnny's Ever After Summer Vacation!
by Christopher Spielberg
Summary: Let's have fun in the summer with a Johnny Test and Ever After High crossover! Join your favourite characters as they go on three-country vacation with humor, romance, and hexcitement! Featuring renditions of memorable moments from Johnny Test. Rated mostly K and a bit rated T. Set during late June and early July 2016.
1. To the Bahamas! (The Letter)

**During between Spring and Summer this year, I've been thinking of making an exciting romantic humorous three-part vacation during the summer vacation of a Johnny Test/Ever After High crossover! This is the best I can do for this first chapter, so** **enjoy.**

 **Porkbelly**

One day, Johnny Test received a letter from the mailbox. He and his talking dog buddy Dukey open the envelope and read it. It was from the Government, sincerely from the General, Mr. Black and Mr. White.

 _Dear Johnny, since you and your friends have done a pretty good job and heroic deeds you've done during the course of the school year, I am announcing that you and your friends can have a summer vacation to three locations, including the Bahamas, Orlando in Florida, and Las Vegas! All expenses paid! By the way, we'll go spend a week or so in Fiji during your exciting vacation, while Area 51.1's army will still be functional during the summer! See you there later!_

 _Sincerely, The General, Mr. Black and Mr. White!_

"Ooh! Did they just say vacation?", Dukey says to Johnny, excited.

Johnny then says to his dog, "Well, whatever it is, it says it's free! Free, free, free! TO THE LIVING ROOM!", he says as he and Dukey dash inside the house.

In the living room, the Test sisters Susan and Mary, along with their parents, the meatloaf-loving Hugh Test, and the businesswoman Lila Test, were watching TV while the Test sisters were showing what recent invention they made.

"Susan, Mary, Mom, Dad!", Johnny alerted them. "I just recieved a letter!"

Hugh Test then asks, "Really? I hope it's about your college, son! If it's neither that or anything special and it's fake, you're grounded."

"No! I just got a letter from the General, Mr. Black and Mr. White that we're gonna be spending a summer vacation! AND we get to choose who we want to go with us! AND all expenses are paid!", Johnny test told them what the letter says.

This quickly made the Test sisters, Hugh and Lila Test happy.

"GIL...Nexdor...!", dreamt Susan and Mary as Hugh and Lila were dancing happily.

The parents both said, "Pack your bags, kids! Because we are going on a vacation!"

"Yes! Dukey, Gil, Bling-Bling and my friends can come!", cheers Johnny as his parents agreed, before he and Dukey rush to the former's room to pack his stuff. "TO MY ROOM!"

* * *

 **Ever After High**

One fine morning, Justine Dancer finds a letter on her table as she wakes up after her 12th Dancing Princess dream. She reads it and it says;

 _Dear Students, since summer is about to come today, you are allowed to go on a summer vacation to locations like the Bahamas, Orlando in Florida and Las Vegas. You may bring several other friends during your vacation. Enjoy and have fun!_

 _Sincerely, Headmasters Milton Grimm and Giles Grimm._

"Wow! Ramona!", Justine woke her roommate up. "Wake up!"

Ramona wakes, "What happened? Something going on?"

"I just got a letter from the Headmasters and they say we're going on a vacation!", says Justine, as she and Ramona hexcitingly get ready for the morning.

In the Castleteria, several people sit where Justine and Ramona are sitting as the daughter of the 12th Dancing Princess said, "So, I read the letter that was on the table this morning, and it said that we can go on a tropical hexciting vacation!"

"What places can we hex out?", Apple White asks with Raven Queen, anticipated.

Justine says, "Well, it says here that there's three places including the Bahamas, Orlando in Florida, and Las Vegas."

"Oh my fairy godmother! What else is there?", asks Raven Queen.

Ramona told the rest, "AND we can bring whoever we want!", as the other students were gasping with hexcitement.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get ready to pack up!", Farrah Goodfairy gleed, as she goes with Ramona and Holly O'Hair goes with Justine back to their dorms.

* * *

 **Porkbelly**

In Johnny's room, Johnny and Dukey was packing up their stuff from the vacation, grabbing stuff to avoid boredom, like video games, chocolate, chips, Red Gush, pizza slices, clothes, and more.

"This is going to be so fun, Dukey! What do you that we should do in Bahamas first?", asks Johnny to his buddy.

Dukey wondered, "I heard there is a brilliant island there! They have water slides, an exquisite hotel, golf, malls, fine dining, aquatic animals, and an endless amount of pools and lakes for us to swim exotically!"

"Wow! Really? This is gonna be the best times of our lives!", Johnny cheers as he continues packing up, also calling his friends on the phone.

* * *

 **Ever After High**

In Justine's dorm, she and Holly were helping pack up for their trip, while asking who they should bring.

"Holly, who do you think we should bring to our trip?", asks the daughter of the 12th Dancing Princess.

Holly answers, "Well, I've been thinking of bringing Apple, Raven, Briar, Maddie, Ashlynn, Cupid, my sister Poppy, Kitty, Lizzie, Cerise, Daring, Dexter, Darling, Rosabella, Blondie, Cedar, Faybelle, Farrah, Ramona, Melody, Duchess, Hunter, Nina, Jillian, Alistair and Bunny. That way it'll be fun!"

"Seems hexciting to me. This is gonna be the best times of our lives!", Justine cheers as she continues packing up.

* * *

 **Porkbelly**

Later that day at the Porkbelly dock, all of Johnny's friends, consisting of Dukey, Susan, Mary, Hugh Test, Lila Test, Gil, Bling-Bling, Bumper, Mr. Teacherman, Mr. Principalman, Mr. Mittens and the latter's butler, Albert.

"Hello, guys! I've invited you all here because I got a letter that says we can go on summer vacation, including going to the Bahamas, Orlando in Florida, and Las Vegas. Susan and Mary gave us a fancy yacht for all of us to use to travel. So, are you are excited for the trip?", Johnny announced as everyone raised their hands in excitement.

Dukey was wearing his Not a Dog shirt and clothing, saying, "We're ready! Time for some cruising tropical fun!", as he and the others get on the yacht.

Susan and Mary reminded, "We also use an auto-pilot, just to make sure we go safely.", to Johnny as they turn on the auto-pilot.

"To the best summer ever! Now, TO THE BAHAMAS!", Johnny cheers as he and the Test sisters go in the fancy yacht to celebrate their cross-country summer vacation!

The fancy yacht starts to go to their first destination with the auto-pilot.

* * *

 **Ever After High**

On an open field, the girls use their seven dragons to get them ready to go to their vacation destination.

Raven, Kitty, Daring and Dexter ride Nevermore, Apple, Faybelle, Justine and Farrah ride Braebyrn, Darling, Rosabella, Cerise and Ramona ride Herowing, Holly, Lizzie, Nina and Jillian ride Prince of Scales, Poppy, Cupid, Cedar and Duchess ride Brushfire, Ashlynn, Madeline, Briar and Hunter ride Crumpets, and Melody, Blondie, Alistair and Bunny ride Deejay.

"Okay, guys! We got the stuff ready so we're ready to go!", Justine Dancer says.

Farrah Goodfairy told her friends, "This is going to be the best summer ever! WOO-HOO!"

"I agree. TO THE BAHAMAS!", cheered Justine Dancer.

The seven dragons then take off to the sky as the students start to travel to the Bahamas while riding the dragons.

* * *

On the open sea, unknowingly to Johnny and his friends, the fancy yacht was heading towards a oncoming hurricane.

In the boat, Dukey, Hugh, Lila, Susan, Mary, Gil, Bling-Bling, Mr. Teacherman and Mr. Principalman were watching a movie in the yacht, while the people were worried about what's happening between Johnny and Bumper.

"Hey, Test! I'm not done with you!", Bumper says as he chases Johnny around the room, before catching him and playing Johnnyball.

Hugh sees the horrific bullying action happen during the movie, as he bursts into anger...

"BUMPER! NO BULLYING JOHNNY! YOU'RE GROUNDED! **FOR LIFE!** ", yells Johnny's dad.

Bumper stops messing with Johnny, as the latter was able to go back to normal after being bent while Bumper played Johnnyball. "Sorry. Just wanted to recount the times I've owed him. Let's just watch the movie and continue the vacation."

"You get an F for bullying, Bumper. And as for you, Johnny...", both Johnny's teacher and principal said to him.

Mr. Teacherman says, "It's nice that we're spending a vacation with your friends and family. It's perfect for bringing family and friends together. Even though I would give you F's for school, I would give you an A for this."

"And not to mention, who wants to talk about what they did?", asks the Principal, all of them agreeing.

Mr. Mittens and Albert come in the movie room and says, "We'll go first. I remember the time where we competed for multiple races and games, like the Snowball Fight and the Prank War?"

"Yeah, Hugh totally won the Prank War.", reminds Dukey, going next while wearing his Not a Dog shirt and clothes. "I do remember the times when me and Johnny played Say Uncle, when Johnny turned into a dog for a day, and when we played in the world of Tiny'mon?"

Susan and Mary continues, going next, "We remember. Remember the times when we invented stuff for Johnny to Test?"

Johnny recounts, "Yes. I remember the times when I've have the best Saturdays, became Johnny X for about 11 times, and when I got Johnnitis, and got a mustache?"

Gil and the others agree, the former then goes next, "I remember the time where I was moving to another house next door to expand my horizon, the time when I was locked up because of those three super-soaking cyborgs, and the time where me, Johnny, Dukey, Susan and Mary, the two girls I've never seen before, where ghost hunting at the old mansion that we later solved and the mansion was rebuilt."

"Or how about the time where me and Johnny fought for five times, and the time when I was forced to spend a week playing with Johnny and becomes friends?", Bling-Bling interrupts.

Mr. Principalman then says, "And the time when I made a deal with Johnny so he won't go to military school?"

"And the time we went to the museum and we got attacked by a mummy, the time when Johnny was making a bench for his woodshop project, and the time when he was trying to get extra credits by doing chores and assignments?", said Mr. Teacherman.

This causes everyone to tell what events Johnny did, causing the latter to have a Boring-ache acting up again.

A loud crash is heard, and the boat was tilting a bit, left to right.

"Whoa-oh-oh!", Johnny and the others said, as things were falling from shelves repeatedly.

Hugh yells, "What's going on?!", as this happens, to Susan and Mary.

"We don't know! The waves that were going across could be violent!", answers Susan.

Mary continues, "Due to our calculations, all of this means..."

"A HURRICANE!", all of the people shouted, Johnny, Dukey, Gil, Bling-Bling, Susan, Mary and Bumper go up to the cabin, which shows a big storm with dark clouds, violent waves, rain and lightning. A voice then says, _Malfunction! Auto-pilot shutting down!_ , as the auto-pilot of the yacht shuts down, with no one able to manage to steer the yacht.

"Johnny bro! What do we do?!", asks Gil, scared and asking for help.

Johnny rushes, "Gil! You have to steer the yacht so it won't capsize or sink!"

"Okay!", the teen says, still scared, as he grabs the wheel and tries to steer the boat away from the storm's hazards, while Johnny, Dukey, Susan, Mary, Bling-Bling and Bumper go back down.

* * *

As the students and the seven dragons were flying, they unexpectedly go right into the same storm.

"What's happening?!", Apple White yelled.

Raven answers, "I don't know! But we don't like it!"

As the students were struggling to fly to safety, the storm was too violent that they and their dragons go fly above sea level.

"Hang on, everyone!", Raven and Apple yelled.

Just then, they see a shore which they are about to crash into, the students screaming for the inevitable...

* * *

Back in the yacht, Johnny and his friends were helping the adults and Mr. Mittens in safe rooms.

"See, guys? That's how storms get violent, turn into hurricanes, can capsize boats and...HELP!", Mr. Teacherman yelled in fright to Mr. Principalman and Albert.

Meanwhile, Mr. Mittens goes in a room with Hugh and Lila, the former scared about the storm. "I hate water...this is exactly why I don't swim!", he says.

"I'm telling you, that cat just talked and- GAH!", Hugh told his wife, before he and the others were shaking due to the waves. "We're doomed!"

Back up in the cabin, Gil was getting soaked due to the storm, as Johnny, Dukey, Susan, Mary, Bling-Bling and Bumper were trying to help.

"You know what, Johnny? I'm just gonna go to the yacht bathroom and calm myself.", Dukey says to his friend Johnny, dashing to the bathroom.

Bling-Bling and Bumper both said, "I'm going to take care of the people downstairs, okay?", dashing downstairs too.

On the horizon, they then see several pointy rocks coming towards the yacht.

"We're heading straight towards it!", Johnny, Susan and Mary yells.

Gil gasps several times with fear while trying to manage the boat wheel, "We're gonna **CRAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!** "

Johnny, Susan and Mary scream with Gil.

Bling-Bling, Bumper, Mr. Teacherman, Mr. Principalman and Albert scream.

Hugh, Lila and Mr. Mittens scream.

Dukey screams in the bathroom, opening the curtain which he was in the tub to calm himself.

Then, the inevitable happens once the yacht crashes into one of the rocks, as the screen turns black...


	2. The Royal Towers

Calm waves are heard in the ocean. The sun is shining. We fade back to the next morning, when the storm has finally calmed, and our Ever After High and Johnny Test characters have landed on the shore of an island.

Johnny and Justine were the first ones to wake up.

 _"Where are we?",_ both Justine and Johnny, before the two look at each other.

Johnny then asks, "Uhh, who are you?", curiously, never meeting a girl like her before.

"My name is Justine Dancer, the daughter of the 12th Dancing Princess."

"Anyway, my name is Johnny Test. Your dancing is beautiful.", he says as he saw her dancing, the girl stopping at an instant.

Justine then says, "You do? That's so sweet of you!"

At that moment, Dukey, Holly and the rest of Johnny and Justine's friends, along with the latter friends' dragons, wake up too.

"Ugh...what happened last night, bro? And where are we?", Gil asks Johnny, before he and the others look at the EAH students.

Johnny then says to Justine, "You realize they didn't know each other yet, right, Justine?", as she agrees before allowing himself to introduce. "Anyway, I'm Johnny Test, and these are my friends Dukey, Susan, Mary, Gil, Bling-Bling, my dad Hugh, my mom Lila, Mr. Mittens, Albert, Bumper, Mr. Teacherman and Mr. Principalman."

"And who are you strange students?", asks Mr. Teacherman, curiously.

"I'm Justine Dancer, and these are my friends Apple White, Raven Queen, Darling Charming, Holly O'Hair, Briar Beauty, Madeline Hatter, Ashlynn Ella, Hunter Huntsman, Blondie Lockes, Cedar Wood, Farrah Goodfairy, Faybelle Thorn, Cerise Hood, Poppy O'Hair, C.A. Cupid, Daring Charming, Dexter Charming, Jillian Beanstalk, Nina Thumbell, Ramona Badwolf, Melody Piper, Lizzie Hearts, Kitty Cheshire, Duchess Swan, Alistair Wonderland and Bunny Blanc."

Dukey, while wearing his Not a Dog shirt and clothing, then says, "Nice to meet you all.", chuckling before he darted his eyes at the beautiful orange-haired girl named Holly.

Johnny and Justine, on the other hand, look at each other with a possibility of love.

"Okay, since we've get to know each other, there was a big storm last night and then we were knocked out after our dragons landed here.", mentions Holly O'Hair.

Dukey then says while wearing his clothing, "Yeah. For us, we were using a fancy yacht Johnny's twin sisters made, and we crashed."

"AND right now, we need to find where we are! Let's go, kids!", Hugh says as he goes past a few tropical palm trees and plants. And there it was.

Paradise.

"Guys...we're finally in the BAHAMAS!", Lila says as everyone smiles as they see a few giant fancy and luxurious hotels.

Mr. Principalman continued, "Well, not to mention that there's already people here outside.", pointing to several people sitting on chairs on the beach while others are swimming in the ocean and walking past him, Johnny, Justine and their friends. "We also got a letter for our vacation."

"Us too.", says Lizzie Hearts.

"TO THE FANCY HOTEL!", Johnny and Justine yells in excitement or hexcitement before realizing they both said it. "Jinx!", they then said as everyone goes to the hotel.

* * *

As the people go around, they see it's full of tropical fun. The island had loads of things, including beaches, a dolphin cay, a stupendous water park, pools, marine habitats, a mall, fitness center, tennis, rock climbing, a library, golf, spas, a casino, an 3D and IMAX theatre, arcades, and a special club called Crush.

"Ooh! This hotel has everything!", Gil says with excitement to Ramona, looking at her lovingly.

Ramona replies, "I bet we're gonna have a fun time here."

As they reach the biggest hotel in the Bahamas, Raven and Apple put their dragons in a safe place for them to stay as Hugh and Lila go to the lobby with the others to check in.

"Hello, fine sir. We just received letters saying there's an expense paid vacation here, Orlando in Florida, and Las Vegas. We'd like to get 5 rooms for eight people each, please.", Hugh says to the employee.

Bling-Bling then comes over and asks, "Uhh, would this be enough?", putting a single bar of gold on the counter, to the employee.

The employee then was blinded with dollar signs, saying, "Sure. Here are your room keys."

"I didn't know you were rich.", Faybelle says to the rich boy, who starts to get a little lovestruck.

Bling-Bling then says to her, "I am. There's more where that came from, sweetheart."

"Okay, guys. We've got the keys, so let's go! TO OUR ROOMS!", says Johnny.

* * *

Hugh, Lila, Poppy, Cupid, Johnny, Justine, Dukey and Holly got the first room, Gil, Susan, Ramona, Mary, Cerise, Melody, Bling-Bling and Faybelle get the second, Rosabella, Daring, Alistair, Bunny, Apple, Darling, Raven and Dexter get the third, Mr. Teacherman, Farrah, Mr. Principalman, Lizzie, Mr. Mittens, Kitty, Briar and Madeline get the fourth, and Ashlynn, Hunter, Jillian, Nina, Bumper, Duchess, Blondie, Albert and Cedar get the fifth.

In Johnny and Justine's room, Poppy and Cupid see their room, with two beds.

"Awesome!", says the two girls.

Lila then continues, "And the best part is...", as Hugh shows Johnny, Justine, Dukey and Holly another room adjoined to the hotel room, like what the other rooms Johnny and Justine's friends have.

"Johnny, Justine and their two friends get their own room that has a big TV and a complementary surfboard, AND they'll be out of our hair!", says Hugh.

Lila then says to the four, "Now get your sunblock on, get to the beach or anywhere you and your friends want and start having fun!", as the parents close the door.

"Oh, we'll start having fun!", Johnny and Dukey says, as the two jump on the beds, excited.

Justine goes to Johnny's bed while Holly goes to Dukey's bed. Johnny and Dukey continue jumping before the two fairytale girls go on the bed before Dukey lands on Holly while Johnny lands on Justine, both the boys' arms beside where Holly and Justine were laying down on their beds. The girls blush while laughing a little, as Justine looks at Johnny and Holly looks at Dukey, both romantically. They had the strong desire to kiss.

And before they could do so, the door opens as Hugh and Lila ask, "Johnny? Are you ready to go?", while the boys and the two girls rush out of their beds and groomed themselves very quickly.

"Yes, dad. Don't ground us, we're just getting ready for a sec!", Johnny says as the four of them leave the adjoined room.

Dukey then says, "Well, that was short."

"And it was lovely, Dukey.", says Holly with her beautiful voice.

As Johnny and Justine both yell, "TO THE ARCADE!", as they both dash, causing Dukey to have an opportunity to express his feelings to Holly.

"You have hair and beauty, I know. But yet your eyes and voice speak to my very soul.", charmingly says Dukey, before suddenly licking her cheek and kissing it as well, saying, "Come, Holly. Let us frolic. With fun.", as he leaves with Johnny and Justine

Holly then wipes her cheek to dry it off, before smiling as she goes with the other three, starting to fall in love with Dukey.


	3. Arcades, Clubs and Casinos, Oh My!

**11:00 AM**

At the arcade, Johnny, Justine, Dukey and Holly go there and are stunned by the dozen games they have there. They had a few racing games, a sports game, air hockey, and several other video games. Bumper and Duchess were there.

"Hey, Test! Nice resort that were staying in! Our hotel room is adjoined in one!", says the bully Bumper.

Duchess Swan says, "Are you having fun already, because we are!"

"Yes, Duchess. This place is amazing! No wonder the Bahamas is good like the other two destinations we're going to after! Too bad that we're only gonna be here for a day.", Johnny realizes.

Dukey then says with his Not a Dog outfit, saying, "Well, there's still the 3D and IMAX theatre, the waterpark and the beach. So, let's go have fun!", as he, Johnny, Bumper and the three girls have fun in the arcade with the other kids who's visiting the Bahamas.

* * *

At the same time, Susan, Mary, Gil, Bling-Bling, and some other EAH girls were at the teen club called Crush.

"Hi, Gil. Are you having fun in the resort? Because we are too.", dreamingly says Susan.

The handsome boy then says, "Yes, I am, Susan and Mary, girls I never seen before. You know, I'm starting to have eyes at you, Susan, and that wicked brown-haired wolf like girl."

"What?", asks Susan, who is a little jealous for Gil.

Mary, on the other hand, was drooling dreamily at a girl with a red hood named Cerise, who she was talking to her EAH friends Apple, Darling, Dexter and Raven. Mary thinks she's just as beautiful as Gil.

Gil continues, "Although I still like or love you, Susan, I also love that other girl.", before Bling-Bling comes to Susan.

"Hey, Susan...", Bling-Bling greeted the Test sister.

Susan then asks, "What do you want now, Eugene?"

"I may still be in love with you, Susan, but I'm in also in love with a fairy girl named Faybelle. Now, come! I'm in love!", Bling-Bling says to Susan then to Faybelle, as he and the girl go to the dance floor as they dance like in a club.

While Mary comes over to Cerise to talk to her a little with her friends, Gil and Susan then go where Ramona's at.

"Hello, Gil.", says the wolf-like girl.

Gil then bursts with inevitable excitement and love, "Would you bodacious babes, Ramona and Susan want to see me take my shirt off and apply some bodacious body lotion?"

Ramona and Susan then is stunned with love as Gil rips his shirt off and reveals his abs, beginning to apply body lotion while the dance club music goes on.

* * *

While Farrah, Kitty and Lizzie were walking around the mall, Mr. Teacherman, Mr. Mittens, Mr. Teacherman and Albert were at the hotel's casino.

Mr. Teacherman was playing roulette with Mr. Mittens, and Mr. Principalman was playing billiards with some other adults while Albert was playing the slot machines.

Mr. Teacherman bet a hundred dollars while Mr. Mittens bets a thousand dollars. (Fact to young readers: **NEVER** play in a casino.)

Several turns later, when the roulette game nears it's end, Mr. Teacherman places the ball on the spinning wheel, as he and Mr. Mittens suspensefully watch to see who would win. And...the ball lands on...

Lucky. Number. 7.

The teacher cheers as he won a million dolars, while the cat was shocked to see him win. Mr. Principalman, at that man, looks at his staff member pal back in school celebrate his win, before he hits the fifteen balls with the cue ball, which all quickly fall into the pockets. He also states that he did this and won billiards five times during the roulette game.

"What?! It's no fair! I demand a rematch!", Mr. Mittens the cat yells, before hundreds of coins rain down on him, making a hill of coins about his size. It happens to be his butler, Albert, with a huge bucket of coins that he poured on Mittens. "Albert, why is there a bunch of coins on me?"

"Because, sir, not only I have an online record in Kart Wheelies 7, I've been known to have an expertise in perfect timing on slot machines.", Albert explains, as we see him a few minutes ago on a huge slot machine called Pirate's Loot, as he pulls the slot lever to win three treasure chests easily with timing, rewarding him with thousands of coins as the slot pours it all out. "Huzzah.", he says in his flashback a few minutes again, drinking his tea, as we go back to the present.

Mr. Mittens then says to his butler, "Well, at least this amount of rewards counts as the bet I did for roulette, and yours for the slots, Albert."

After he puts the coins back in the bucket and gives it to Mittens, Albert then sees Farrah, Kitty and Lizzie come back from the Bahamas mall.

"The girls are back, sir.", Albert gentlemanly says in a butler voice to the cat and the two school staff members.

Farrah greets the four, "Hi, guys! Guess what we did? We went to go shopping at the hotel mall, and we got clothes, accessories and jewelry."

"Looks beautiful on you. It's the most amazing jewelry I've ever seen!", says Mr. Teacherman, touching her jewelry that she bought. "It must be worth a fortune!"

Farrah blushes, "Yes. It does. I used a wish to get those stuff with money, but it will wear off at the stroke of twelve.

"And what time is it now?", asks Lizzie.

Mr. Principalman checks his watch and says, "It's twelve now."

"Uh-oh.", Kitty and Mittens both says.

But nothing happens as the casino ambience with people playing and cheering still goes on.

The seven then relief as Farrah then says, "Well, what do you know? The spell wore off."

"It's kind of pretty that you're some kind of fairytale character! I love it!", continued Teacherman.

"Me and my friends are. We're either Royals or Rebels. And I'm a Royal."

"No need to explain this Royal/Rebel thing, but I would give you either A's or a few F's based on your personality. But for now, let's go fishing!"

After Teacherman says this, Mr. Principalman says, "You mean lunch?"

"Yeah. I meant to say that!", the teacher says as the seven leave.

* * *

Back at the arcade when Johnny and Justine while happily playing a Star Wars arcade game while Dukey and Holly were playing a Jurassic Park arcade game and Bumper and Duchess playing a Street Fighter game, they got a message on their phones and Mirrorphones, saying,

 _Come to Poseidon's Table. Pronto! - Hugh Test_

"TO THE POSEIDON'S TABLE!", yells Johnny as he and the five then leave the arcade when they made their high scores.

* * *

At the Crush club, when Gil, Susan, Ramona, Mary, Cerise, Bling-Bling and Faybelle were still dancing on the dance floor while Apple, Raven, Darling and Dexter watch, they suddenly get a message on their phones and Mirrorphones as well, saying,

 _The Poseidon's Table. Now. - Lila Test_

Gil then says, "TO THE POSEIDON'S TABLE!", as he and the nine then leave the teen club abruptly to go to the restaurant.

* * *

As well with some others, like Poppy and Cupid along with Nina, Jillian, Blondie, Cedar and Melody at the library, and Briar, Maddie, Rosabella, Daring, Ashlynn, Hunter, Alistair and Bunny at the marine habitat looking at the selection of exotic fish swimming, get either one of the two same messages saying about the Poseidon's Table, all the students going immediately.


	4. Restaurant, Spa and Waterpark!

**12:30 PM**

At Poseidon's Table, everyone comes together once again as Hugh says, "Okay, everyone! We're here at a fancy buffet, so everyone gets to choose what they want to eat! There's even meatloaf on the menu!"

"I'm so starved I can eat like a dozen foods here!", Poppy says excitingly, somehow sparking a feud with Hugh.

Hugh Test then says, "Okay, you wanna bet? I bet you couldn't give up for one meal!", to Poppy. "You think you can just eat with us and not spill, burp, make a gross comment, or mess anything in today's lunch? AND eat whatever's put in front of you I give to you?"

"I can do that. No worries.", the short-haired daughter of Rapunzel says.

Johnny sighs, "Here we go again with the dinner bet thing. Even though it's lunch."

Poppy's other sister, Holly, asks, "Let's just get our seats for lunch and get our food.", as Johnny and the others chose their seats in the buffet restaurant, two seats were for six people, while some others were for four people and the rest are for pairs.

When everyone gets their foods, examples include Johnny getting spaghetti, pizza, and the Red Gush that he brought, Justine getting chicken with vegetables, Dukey getting several delicious raw steaks, and Holly getting salmon with a side of greens. The rest get their most favorite foods, while a few get either extra chicken or chicken wings, pizza or spaghetti, along with their favorite drinks.

Dad gets his meatloaf, but he grabs a few ingredients and puts it in a pot. "Thinks she can beat me? Well, wait till she meets the worst meal in the world!", he says to himself as he puts the food on the table at the time when everyone was getting their lunches.

On one of the tables for six people, Johnny, Justine, Hugh, Lila, Poppy and Cupid sat there. Lila says to her with her chosen meal, which is good and healthy, "Ooh, don't you have great food, Poppy? You're so going down, honey.", who then says to Hugh.

"Yes. I'm so happy that this place has everything we want. It's actually a paradise. And I look forward to your food this afternoon.", says Poppy.

Hugh then continues, "Yes, but as the rules stimulate, can Poppy eat everything and make it through lunch without burping or making a gross comment?"

"Bring it on."

"OH, it's BRUNG! Sparkling water! For refreshment! For burping the al-pha-bet, that is!", Hugh says as he pours water on Poppy's cup. Poppy drinks the water and uses a napkin to silence her burping, mannerly. Hugh, shocked, was suspicious.

Cupid then says, "Score one for Poppy!"

"Well, let's eat, shall we?", Hugh says to Johnny, Justine, Lila and Cupid, who has a second bowl which he opens to reveal; "Spaghetti and meatballs!"

Johnny says to him, "Wow! That actually looks great, dad!"

"Yes. Please pass me a spoon?", mannerly asks Poppy.

Hugh astonishes, "Please? Well, you have been practicing! But you're not eating your food with that...", before placing the bowl he put for Poppy earlier close with Poppy's lunch and opening it, revealing; "You're eating my Japanese meatloaf with octopus and sea urchin! So, you're not gonna eat?"

Poppy was grossed out a bit, who then says, "Like a shipwrecked girl. I was just thinking how good it looks. Neat with your eyes first. Can you please pass me the salt?"

As Hugh gets her the salt, Poppy quickly eats the meal, whole in several bites easily and leaving her bowl empty. Hugh gasps in shock when this happened, with him and the others not looking that time as he got the salt.

"Huh. It didn't need salt! Because it was delicious.", says Poppy.

Susan, while at a table with Gil and Ramona, says, "Wow. Score two for Poppy."

Hugh then groans and rushes to get another meal for Poppy, who comes back with; "Round two: Liver soup with noodles and brussel sprouts!"

Poppy then eats it with several whole sips and bites, leaving her bowl empty, "Livery."

As Hugh gasps and gets another meal, Cerise, while sitting at a table with Mary, says, "I can't believe Poppy's actually eating all that."

"Better her than us.", Mary whispers to Cerise.

Hugh comes back with another; "And for dessert, frog-leg ice cream!", as Poppy easily eats the ice cream, leaving nothing on the plate as Hugh asks, "Huh?", as he gets some more meals.

"Wait. I think those all the meals I ate when I bet Dad and he bet me at the time. I think you should tell him that you're full and quit while you're ahead?", Johnny asks Poppy.

Poppy answers, "I can't, I have to eat everything he puts on my plate, remember?"

Hugh comes back with a fourth meal; "Pate with oysters!", as Poppy ate it quickly, leaving nothing, coming back with a fifth one; "Pascasino with escargo!", Poppy eating it like the pate with oysters. Shocked that she's eating every meal he gives her, he comes back with a big and final meal; "T-Bone steak rolli-pollies with a jam of scallops, coggles, appleponi, perriwinkle and quill eggs! Try this, Ms. I'm-Eating-Everything!"

"My name's Poppy O'Hair, okay?", she says as Hugh puts one of the six steaks onto her plate, which she quickly eats.

Shocked, Hugh puts the second steak, which she eats whole in several bites as well. Hugh continues by putting the third which she eats like the others.

As Lila was eating her spaghetti with her food along with Johnny, Justine and Cupid, she calms, "Okay, let's all calm down now."

"Calm down?! YOU calm down! I am not losing this bet! I am not doing-", crazily says Hugh, pointing to Poppy.

Until suddenly Poppy heard and felt her stomach growl.

"What was that strange noise?", asks Hugh.

Poppy answers, "Uhh, sound of my satisfied stomach?", before she felt the feeling of going to throw up. She felt her mouth full as she quickly dashes to the restaurant's bathroom, as the five heard Poppy throwing up, due to the amount of food Hugh gave her. She comes back to the table a minute after.

"Oh, sorry, Poppy. Let's try to eat in peace with our friends.", apologized Hugh, which is accepted, before Hugh told them a story which made Poppy feel better, along with Cupid's comfort, as the two, Johnny, Justine, Hugh and Lila eat. "So, I heard this funny joke at the grocery store today! There was this monkey and a rowboat..."

Meanwhile on some other tables, at Bling-Bling and Faybelle's table, the former was chatting with the latter, who says to her, "Oh, Faybelle. I'm ready to recieve your...", before awkwardly taking his shirt off to show a blue BB symbol on his chest, "...spell of love!"

Scared, Faybelle accidentally spills water on Bling-Bling, who the latter screams because it's too cold. He then puts some soup on himself, who then screams due to the soup being hot, which he then poured some of the water on him, which soothes him from the hot soup.

After this funny incident, Faybelle then started to laugh happily due to Bling-Bling's joke. This also made Bling-Bling think that Faybelle is beautiful like Susan.

On some other tables meanwhile other than these two events, everything was fine as they ate their lunch.

* * *

 **1:00 PM**

After lunch, Johnny, Justine, Holly, Dukey and some others decide to go to the beach and water parks while Hugh, Lila, Mr. Mittens, and some others go to the spa.

At the beach, Johnny and Justine were happily running to the water, the former holding the surfboard from the hotel room. Dukey and Holly were running towards the water as Dukey dressed like a lifeguard. Susan, Mary, Cerise, Mr. Teacherman and Farrah were sunbathing on the beach. Gil and Ramona were surfing waves. Bling-Bling and Faybelle use a jet ski to ride fast across the Bahamian waters. Bumper and Duchess were building magnificent sandcastles. And finally, Mr. Principalman and Lizzie were waterskiing.

* * *

On the other hand, at the time Johnny and his friends were outside, Hugh, Lila, Mr. Mittens, and the others enjoy the body therapies, salons and massages the spa has to offer.

"You know, Kitty, I'm starting to like this resort already.", says Mittens, while the mannered cat was getting a barber treatment with his cat hair by his butler, Albert, and the cheshire girl getting her hair washed and nails done.

Kitty then smiles, "I totally agree. This is _purr_ -fect!", as she gets her hair washed and her nails done during her salon treatment, her cute feline eyes looking at Mr. Mittens. Mittens and Albert then laugh at this joke she says, since he is a cat and Kitty is part cat.

"I can't believe you made a joke like that!", happily says Mittens, liking Kitty's joke, before Albert, while laughing, accidentally cuts Mittens' back cat hair with a razor. He then scolds to his butler, "ALBERT!"

Kitty then was the one laughing happily at what happened to Mr. Mittens, like as if either her bare feet or any part of her body was tickled, but actually isn't.

"Sorry, sir. I'll go get a dustpan and some glue to help put your cat hair back into place.", Albert apologizes as he goes to get the stuff for a moment.

After Kitty was laughing cutely, she says, "You're such a funny...and handsome cat...I can purr with!", as both her and Mittens look at each other with cat romance.

Then at that moment, Albert comes with the dustpan and glue, "Here I am again, sir. Let me put your back hair back.", as Mittens and Kitty were unexpectrely interrupted, then look at each other again and giggle.

In some other parts of the spa, Hugh and Lila were taking massages, Briar and Madeline are in the sauna, while Poppy and Cupid are in the spa's warm pool.

For the latter couple, the short-haired daughter of Rapunzel and the daughter of Aros had a time to express their feelings to each other.

Once again, this moment was censored to the part when Poppy and Cupid were about to kiss romantically, as we see and follow Briar and Maddie saying;

"Wow! This was a great romant- AH, I mean, fun experience going to the spa!", the daughter of Sleeping Beauty says as they continue walking.

Madeline pauses as this happens as she asks Briar, "Wanna go to the hotel's water park?"

"You bet!", Briar agrees with the wonderland girl, as both of them go.

* * *

 **1:30 PM**

At the water park, Johnny and Dukey go up a water slide called Leap of Faith, with Justine and Holly watching from down below while Mr. Teacherman, Mr. Principalman, Farrah and Lizzie take a picture of the temple where the water slide is at.

"Geranibonga!", Johnny yells as he slides down the Leap of Faith.

The slide Johnny rode goes down 60 feet, and while water splashes on Johnny, he goes through a tunnel showing the marine's aquatic creatures. Dukey then goes next after this. Justine and Holly then cheer as they go around the water park to do more watery fun.

Meanwhile, Bumper and Duchess, and Briar and Madeline go down the Serpent Slide, as they land in an open square tunnel which is the same like the Leap of Faith's tunnel, but square and a little shorter as the tube both of them were sitting on was going to the slide which shortly leads outside.

Also, Johnny and Justine, Dukey and Holly, Gil and Susan, and Bling-Bling and Faybelle ride The Surge, separately. The four couples go through a water coaster section before going through a dark tunnel, which leads them, a few moments later, into a lazy river. Minutes later, they go through rapids, before it leads to the finish.

Ramona, Mary and Cerise ride the water slide called The Abyss at that time. The three, separately, go down the water slide in a fast speed like Leap of Faith, but with dark parts and finishing at a shallow pool beside an aquarium of fish, which all are safe as they continue playing in the water park.

To cap it all off for now, Mr. Teacherman and Mr. Principalman go against each other for one time as they both go to the challenger slide, which the two slide down, then speed, then slide, then speed, finally into the water. The latter school staff member, the principal, won. Not only that, but Farrah and Lizzie do the same thing by going down the challenger slides. Luckily for that, the former fairy girl, Farrah, wins.

When all of this happens in the water park as Johnny as his fellow friends along with some girls from EAH like Justine and Holly, go to the aqua play area with the big bucket, Johnny admits, "I like to admit, this will be the BEST summer EVER!"


	5. To Orlando! (Royal Dates)

**4:30 PM**

A few hours of fun has passed. Johnny, Justine, Dukey and Holly enjoyed the fun aquatic waterpark, and the four are now standing and waiting for their friends for the oncoming premiere of The Angry Birds Movie in RealD 3D.

"Good news, everybody! Since there is a 3D and IMAX theatre here, let's go see The Angry Birds Movie! TO THE THEATRE!", Johnny announced as he and the others go to the theatre.

At the theatre, Johnny, Justine, Dukey, Holly and their friends get popcorn, candy and drinks for the movie, everyone watches three advertisements featuring the three main characters of The Angry Birds Movie, the first showing Red watching at home differing Chuck and Bomb watching at the theatre, the second showing Chuck watching all movies shown at the showtimes at once, and the third showing Bomb embarrassing himself with his ringing mobile devices.

"Johnny, bro-ham! I hope this movie will be great in 3D, yo!", Gil rates as Johnny agrees with him.

Johnny then says, "Oh, it will be. This is gonna be go-o-od!"

Before the movie starts, it shows upcoming 3D movie previews of The BFG, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of the Shadows, Finding Dory, The Secret Life of Pets, Storks, Sing, Kubo and the Two Strings, Alice Through the Looking Glass, Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children, and Ghostbusters, which it finally starts.

* * *

After the movie, everyone goes out of the theatre, and Johnny, Dukey, Justine and Holly talk.

"That movie was so good, Johnny! It is one of the best animated films we've ever seen this year!", Dukey rates, still wearing his Not a Dog costume.

Johnny agreed with the dog, "Yes, Dukey. Since it's now...six o'clock PM now, we were wondering what were gonna do now, my fuzzy buddy?"

"Well I was thinking...what if you and Justine and me and Holly have a...night out?", bashfully says Dukey.

Johnny and Justine, a little shocked, asks, "You mean...like a date?"

"Kinda.", says Dukey.

Holly then embraces Dukey, saying, "Well, whatever you say, Dukey. I love to have a night out!", as Holly and Dukey go out.

"Bahamian Club?", asks Johnny.

Justine also asks, "Right now?"

"Okay!", both of them says as they went, before saying, "Jinx again!"

* * *

 **6:00 PM**

Meanwhile, out on the beach, Mr. Teacherman was covering Farrah Goodfairy's eyes because he is gonna show her a surprise.

"Ta-da!", the teacher says as he uncovers the fairy's eyes. "Well, what do you think, would you give it a perfect A or a failing F?"

The surprise the teacher shows her is a table for two with candles and two plates with bowls on it. Farrah was indeed surprised by this. She answers, "A perfect A!"

As the two sat, Mr. Teacherman reveals the food, which is chicken with vegetables like lettuce and greens. "Your food, Farrah."

"Ooh, so charming!", giggles Farrah, as the teacher reveals that he has the same food as hers.

Mr. Teacherman then asks her as he and Farrah were eating, "Beautiful evening and weather we're having, right?"

"Oh, sure. Today is a lovely day for spending a vacation...with you.", Farrah admits.

When hearing what she said while eating, Mr. Teacherman suddenly chokes and accidentally spills his water on his pants. Hitting his chest, he finally gets the food out from his throat, saving his life. Along with some help from Farrah.

"Anyway, as I was saying...", Mr. Teacherman says as Farrah then laughs at this mishap like in the last chapter with Faybelle and Kitty earlier. "As I was saying, I understand you and your friends are from a school, and that's because teens, learn how to do education, in school! Things you love include magic and royalty, and things I love like exciting, I meant, hexciting alternative fuels like organic methane and clean revolutionary wind power!", he continues, making a clear slideshow on the beach sand.

"Wow! Those stuff you love are amazing and educational!", blushes Farrah.

Mr. Teacherman then told her, "Well, back in the 1800's, all the students did was sit in a schoolhouse and count sticks all day!"

"School? Sticks? Count?", asks Farrah, gasping at this fact with a little anxiety, with a desperately love towards the teacher.

The teacher calmed her, "Well, it's not the 1800's. It's the 21st century."

"Boy, that's a relief.", the daughter of the Fairy Godmother says as they continue eating and telling stories to each other about what they did back at their homes...romantically.

* * *

At the Bahamian Club restaurant, Johnny, wearing a tuxedo, and Justine, wearing a gown, chose a table for two as Johnny orders the Bahamian Land & Sea (w/h either tenderloin or beef with lobster tail, peas n' rice and plantains), along with steak on the side, while Justine orders the same meal Johnny has.

While ordering at the time, Justine then says to the waiter, "I'll have what he's having."

"You know what's funny? There's a cocktail named after me!", Johnny says to Justine, both laughing. "I...don't like cocktails."

Justine then tells another joke, "You know what's funnier? There's pork in this fancy restaurant, and we all have bellies. Get it? _Pork_ belly?", as she and Johnny both laugh again. "No offence."

"None taken. But this place _is_ beautiful. You too, you know?", says Johnny, getting a little lovestruck to Justine.

Then, the waiter comes with their food.

Johnny and Justine, while eating their food, the former then hilariously and suddenly burps loudly.

"Watch your...", Justine scolds before laughing at his burp playfully. "...manners, Johnny!", she then says before continuing to laugh. Then she eats some more of her food before burping like what Johnny did, as the two laugh again.

Johnny then sips his water, burping, "Thank you!"

"You're welcome!", burped Justine after sipping her water.

The two continue to talk and make jokes while laughing all dinner long.

* * *

At a beach restaurant, Dukey and Holly were talking about what they did back at their homes as well, Dukey saying the first story.

"So, when we travelled back in time to 1854, when I thought we were going home while attempting to use an energy source in order to go back home, the sisters said it would be 1904 with wind power, and guess what Johnny said to me after I said to him, " _ **YOU SHOULD HAVE STAYED IN SCHOOL!** "_?", told Dukey about his story.

Holly then answers, " _"Hey, YOU sit in a hard plastic seat for eight hours a day talking about pig farms and the wonders of methane?"_ Is that it?", with a guess.

"Oh my fairy godmother! You just read my mind!", Dukey says, as the waiter gives them their healthy dinners. "Although, I have a confession to make."

As he says this, he removes his clothes to reveal himself, who is actually a dog all this time since the Test sisters have created his ability to talk and do stuff.

Holly was stunned, "Dukey...you're a...dog?"

"Not just any ordinary dog. I'm a smart, charming, kung-fu fighting, and super-sexy, talking dog!", admits Dukey.

The long-haired daughter of Rapunzel pauses for a moment after eating a few bites of her dinner, before she lunges with love, "Dukey!", she says as she embraces the dog.

"What was that for?", asks Dukey. "Do you still like me or something?"

Holly tears up for Dukey, "No matter who you are, Dukey, and what great things we both did, I...I..."

"What? _WHAT?!_ ", the dog asks frantically, as Holly bursts with affection,

"...I love you!"

And that very moment, that was when Holly O'Hair and Dukey kiss. Passionately.

"Did that dog just talk?", one of the tourists said to the couple while he and the other people were eating.

In between Holly and Dukey's kiss, the long-haired girl then stops a bit and saying to him, "No.", before continuing their kiss.

* * *

 **8:00 PM**

As Mr. Teacherman and Farrah continue walking, the former taught, "You know, on March 3rd, 1845, lightning started the Great Porkbelly fire that wiped out our town, or that Porkbelly gets it's name because of all the pig farms in the 1800's, or that on the same day as the fire, the famous Bruce Bandit robbed the 4:15 train?"

"Your words are so educative, Mr. Teacherman!", giggled Farrah, as she showed him a surprise.

It was the same chair Johnny used for his workshop project.

Mr. Teacherman screamed, "Don't let it freak me out! Don't let it have a Freak Out Teacher mode!"

"Teacherman! It doesn't have a Freak Out Teacher mode, or whatever you call it.", relaxed Farrah.

The teacher finally calms down and says, "Well, since it's the same amazing bench from last time, you are the most magical person I've ever seen! And there's no doubts or arguments about it!"

"Well, I have another surprise for you."

"Not yet! You just have to pass the SITTING test!", said the teacher, as he sat on the chair.

Farrah then says, "Ah, but you don't just sit on that, you EXPERIENCE it!", as she activates the chair with music and massages.

After dinner for both Johnny and Justine, and Dukey and Holly, they meet again and Johnny says, "Hi, Dukey! How was your dinner night out?"

"And why is Dukey a dog?", asks Justine.

Johnny says, "He's my friend, he's smart, charming, kung-fu fighting and talking."

"I've fallen in love with him.", says Holly, while Dukey changes back to his Not a Dog clothing.

Johnny and Justine both said, "Wow...! **WHAT?** "

"Johnny bro!", says Gil, who he comes over with Ramona and Susan, along with Mary and Cerise, and Bling-Bling and Faybelle. "I just had a romantic night with Susan and Ramona, and Mary and Cerise, at 77 West! Oh, how I love the Grouper Fillet Moqueca with onions! Speaking of that, they even have caramelized onions! Awesome!"

Bling-Bling then says, "Jonathan, you know that me and my lovely Faybelle went to Nobu and met a very famous person named Chef Nobu Matsuhisa. Since I'm about a trillionaire rich, I gave him a $100 dollar tip for his service."

"Well, it's glad to hear that, you guys, because we're gonna leave first thing in the morning to go to Orlando.", says Johnny as the others sigh.

Then the five couples see Mr. Teacherman sitting in the chair that Farrah set up with, the latter flirting with him.

Johnny and Justine were a little jealous and confused at first, Dukey and Holly were distraught, Gil, Susan, Mary, Cerise and Ramona were either satisfied or confused as well, and Bling-Bling and Faybelle were a little angry, but envy, which meant to either to be jealous or to desire.

"You know what I'm thinking, guys?", asks Johnny.

The others, Justine, Dukey, Holly, Gil, Susan, Mary, Cerise, Ramona, Bling-Bling and Faybelle ask, "What?"

"Let's go...TO OUR ROOMS!", yells Johnny as he and his friends go dash to their rooms back at the royal towers.

* * *

 **8:30 PM**

When Johnny, Justine, Dukey and Holly go back to their room, they look out the window to see Mr. Teacherman and Farrah going to the latter's next surprise.

"So, how about a perfect A for that?", asks Farrah, as she sets up the romantic mood that's happening down below.

Mr. Teacherman examines the surprise, which is a bed along with candles beside it, along with a music player. "Ooh, I _love_ this music!", he smiles at Farrah, who smiles back. "Who is it?"

"I...don't know.", says Farrah.

Then, the teacher says, "Well, check the CD and find out."

Back in the hotel, Johnny covers the window with a curtain, saying, "Well, let them have their moment. Anyway, the hotel room is actually the one of the best parts of the vacation!", as he jumps on his bed with Justine, Dukey and Holly watching. "We're gonna jump on the bed, order room service, rent a movie and-"

They heard Poppy and Cupid on the other side of the adjoined room as Johnny continues jumping on the bed as he and his friends listen. Curious to know what's happening, Johnny and Dukey peek through the door to see something horrifying to them.

Poppy and Cupid were making out, off-screen as Johnny and Dukey look in horror.

Closing the door quietly and quickly, this gave Johnny a good opportunity to scream in horror. "It's horrible. It's more terrifying like that film I watched in health class. And that M-rated video game Toxic Battle Blast 4!", he says to Justine, Dukey and Holly.

Dukey says in horror, "Ah, my eyes! They BURN!", as his eyes bulge a bit.

"What's all the commotion about?", asks Justine and Holly.

Dukey pointed out, "Uh, Holly, I believe your sister is in love."

"Poppy?", asks Holly to Johnny, as she and Justine were going to see what's happening.

Johnny yells, "No, Holly! Please don't see what they're-", but it was too late.

The two girls then close the door and faints right after.

"I warned them.", Johnny says, sad.

Dukey then says, "They'll be fine in about twenty minutes."

20 minutes later, the two girls finally wake up, with Johnny already renting two movies, one which is Zootopia, and the second being a Speed McCool movie.

"What happened? You were right. It was horrifying.", says Holly and Justine. "Is it over?"

Johnny and Dukey check as they open the door. Then then see Poppy and Cupid cuddling as they sleep. They close the door and answer, "Yep. It's over."

The four then watch the two movies during their late night.

During the Speed McCool movie, Justine starts to hold on to Johnny as the two were in bed, while Dukey and Holly do the same.

And that was then when Hugh and Lila, Johnny's parents came, as a shrieking sound effect was heard when Johnny and Dukey were exposed with Justine and Holly.

"Uh, how was your night? Feeling okay?", asks Johnny, embarrassed with Dukey and the two girls.

Hugh asks, "How do you think I feel?! I leave you alone for two hours, and look at this place!", showing a two sign with his fingers and looking at the mess the four made. "Johnny, do you think I don't have anything better to do than clean up after you?!"

"Relax, dad! It's not dirty! We're just getting ready to-", Johnny reasons, before he is interrupted.

"Go to bed!", says his parents since it's late.

The parents close the door to the other side of the adjoined room and Johnny, Justine, Dukey and Holly then get ready for bed after they had brushed their teeth and turned off the room's TV.

"Well, it's been a beautiful day in the Bahamas and good night, everyone!", said Johnny to his friends Dukey, Justine and Holly as they went to sleep.

* * *

 **7:00 AM**

As Johnny and his friends wake up, they started to pack up for their next trip, which is Orlando, Florida.

"Well, that was a beautiful day yesterday.", Dukey says as he puts his Not a Dog clothes back on and opens the cabinet to get his secret supply of bacon, but alongside it when he was getting it, he find a load of snacks for Johnny, Dukey, Justine and Holly to enjoy for the trip, with a note saying,

 _To Johnny and his friends,_

 _From Mom and Dad_

Johnny says as he sees this with the other three, "Wow! Mom and Dad must've payed for those at the grocery store.", as he packs the snacks in his suitcase along with his stuff that he already packed.

Then later, Johnny, Dukey, Gil, Bling-Bling, and Johnny's friends and the Ever After students meet at the lobby, as they check out and leave the hotel.

"So, Johnny, what was the most amazing part for the Bahamas?", asks Mr. Principalman.

Johnny then says, "Everything, actually."

"So, where are we going next in this hexciting vacation?", says Mr. Mittens and Kitty.

Hugh and Lila then read the letter again, saying, "Well, it says that we're going to Orlando, Florida next."

"Woo-hoo! Now let's go get your dragons while me and my friends get in our fancy boat and-", Johnny excites, before he sees that the boat has been wrecked at the time of the storm a couple of days ago. "Bad news, guys! We aren't able to use the boat because it's shipwrecked!"

Justine then tells Johnny to look at the bright side, "Well, we can still use our dragons to get to Orlando."

Bling-Bling and Gil then sigh, "We second that."

Minutes later, Raven, Kitty, Mr. Mittens, Albert, Daring and Dexter use Nevermore, Apple, Faybelle, Bling-Bling, Justine, Johnny, Farrah and Mr. Teacherman use Braebyrn, Darling, Rosabella, Cerise, Susan, Mary, Ramona and Gil use Herowing, Holly, Dukey, Lizzie, Mr. Principalman, Nina and Jillian use Prince of Scales, Poppy, Cupid, Cedar, Duchess and Bumper use Brushfire, Ashlynn, Madeline, Briar, Hunter, Hugh and Lila use Crumpets, and Melody, Blondie, Alistair and Bunny use Deejay.

Before the dragons can take off, Johnny asks, "Is everybody ready?", as everyone nods yes. "Close enough. TO ORLANDO, FLORIDA!"

Then, the dragons finally take off as they go off to the sky.

 **End of Part One: The Bahamas**

 **Next Chapter is the start of Part Two: Orlando, Florida, which will be the longest of the three parts.**

 **Enjoy!**


	6. Magic Kingdom (Walt Disney World!)

**9:00 AM**

An hour later, since the dragons are extremely fast, Johnny, Justine and their friends then descend a bit under the oncoming signs and above the cars.

"Johnny! Where are we now?", yells Hugh and Lila to Johnny, as the latter checks the letter again.

Johnny then thought out loud, "Well, since we had fun at the resort when we came to the Bahamas, it seems that we're heading next to..."

The next thing Johnny or his friends knew, the seven dragons then fly past the sign saying alongside the pictures of memorable characters like Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck,

 **Walt Disney World** _\- Where Dreams Come True!_

"Disney!", Johnny cheers as he and all of Johnny's friends smiled.

Justine asks confusingly, "What's Disney?"

"A park that has endless amounts of fun! There's even one in California, with two theme parks!", Dukey continued for Johnny.

Holly then asks, "And how many theme parks do they have here?"

"Six...theme parks. Including the two water parks.", Johnny finishes.

Justine continues, "Like what theme parks for examples?", before passing some signs and entrances.

Down the road, they pass by the Disney's Hollywood Studios park. Raven smiles, "Ooh! Hollywood Studios!"

"Ooh! Animal Kingdom!", Apple smiles as they pass the Animal Kingdom park.

Minutes later, they also pass the Epcot park, Briar smiling, "Ooh! Epcot!"

"Ooh! Magic Kingdom!", Madeline smiles as they pass the Magic Kingdom entrance, and they finally land at the ticket center, Johnny, Justine and their friends getting off the dragons.

Hugh and Lila then go to the ticket center, the former saying, "Hello! We're here because we got a letter from the government saying we got an all expense paid vacation- I'd like to buy two days for the theme parks at Disney, plus the water parks, please."

Once again, Bling-Bling comes over again with Faybelle to the counter as the former rich boy puts a single bar of gold, once again.

"Seriously?", asks Johnny and Justine.

Bling-Bling asks, "What? I'm rich.", as he, Jonny and the others got their tickets.

Then, Johnny, Justine, their friends and their dragons go to the monorail, as Nevermore can surprisingly can size for Raven, giving a little more space for Johnny and the others.

Six or seven minutes later, Johnny and his friends arrive, Johnny, Dukey, Justine, Holly, Gil and Bling-Bling the first ones to go to the entrance of the first park they're going to.

After they shown their tickets, Johnny, Dukey, Justine, Holly and their friends see the entrance, which appears to be a train station, with flowers resembling Mickey Mouse and words above it, saying,

 _Let the Memories Begin!_

After this, Johnny, Dukey and the others go to Main Street, U.S.A., where parades happen occasionally. Then Johnny and Dukey then see a huge castle from far.

"Dukey, can you blindfold Ashlynn like if she's hitting pinatas?", asks the flame-headed boy to his trusted dog.

As Ashlynn and Hunter were entering through the entrance, Ashlynn suddenly gets blindfolded by Dukey, which angers Hunter a little, as Dukey apologizes, "It's a surprise, don't worry."

Then, Hugh and Lila meet up with Johnny and his friends as they walk across Main Street U.S.A.

While Ashlynn was walking with her friends after blindfolded for a few minutes by Dukey for her surprise, she hears children and people talking, music, and hears Mickey Mouse and his friends' quotes. She also smelled delicious treats from the bakery although still blindfolded, and whenever she begins to get lost, Hunter is always on her side to love for.

"Wow, Johnny. That's a big ca-", Hugh rates before Johnny hits his arm with his shoulder. "Are you trying to get yourself grounded?"

Johnny shushes, "No. Sorry. It's a surprise for Ashlynn.", as Hugh says "Oh, ok.", and they continue going to the giant castle.

At one point when she reaches the part with the statue of Mickey Mouse with Walt Disney, it was the time to show Ashlynn the surprise.

"You can unfold them now.", says Johnny, as Dukey unfolds the blindfold from Ashlynn's eyes.

Ashlynn then sees a big castle, right before her eyes.

"Surprise! It's the Cinderella Castle, the symbol of Walt Disney World in Orlando, Florida!", both Johnny and Dukey chuckles.

The daughter of Cinderella then starts to cry tears of joy, gasping, "It's the most biggest...surprise I've ever had! Oh, Hunter!", hugging her boyfriend Hunter.

"Uh, Ash, it's actually for both of you. Ashlynn, mostly.", pointed out Dukey.

Ashlynn then says with joy, "Thank you! Thank you for making my dream come true!"

"But this is only the beginning! What do we have here, Dukey, fuzzy buddy?", asks Johnny.

Dukey grabs a brochure directory from a person who has a spare, saying, "Um, we have six lands including Main Street U.S.A., Fantasyland, Tomorrowland, Adventureland, Frontierland and Liberty Square.

"I guess you guys are right. This vacation has everything, bro-ham, and this will be the best summer ever.", Gil says, raving to the theme park.

Johnny then says, "And I know where we're gonna go first! TO FANTASYLAND!", as he and the others go.


	7. Fantasyland Part 1

**10:00 AM**

 **NOTE: Selected rides will have perspectives on those entire rides.**

In Fantasyland, Johnny, Justine, Dukey and Holly, and Gil, Ramona, Susan, Mary and Cerise then all decide to go to The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh first, Mr. Mittens, Kitty, Briar, Maddie, Mr. Principalman and Lizzie go to Mad Tea Party, while Bumper, Duchess, Bling-Bling and Faybelle go to the Carrousel.

First, Johnny, Justine, and Gil and the others go to the Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh.

* * *

"A little boring, but this looks fun!", positively says Johnny, as they go along the line up with Fast Pass that Bling-Bling also bought earlier for everyone, while going and seeing Winnie the Pooh decorations, including pages of stories, vegetables, a area called Rabbit's Garden, and even a touchscreen activity with honey, saying,

 _Drawing the honey is funny, when the pictures are sticky and runny._

Curious, Johnny and Dukey test it and are amazed by the technology. Johnny and Dukey decide to write Johnny's first and last names, Johnny Test, and shows it to Justine and Holly, along with a drawn heart and the initials of Ever After High, which impresses the girls with love.

At the same time, Susan and Mary write two hearts with Susan writing the first on it, S+G+R, and Mary writing the second, M+C, to Gil, Ramona and Cerise.

Then, they pass more pages of the story shown, until they reach the platform where the carts of the ride arrive.

Johnny, Justine, Dukey and Holly take the first cart that comes, while Gil, Susan, Mary, Cerise and Ramona take the second.

Moments of waiting happens, until Johnny and Dukey's cart goes to the ride, then the next one soon after.

As it starts, they, on the two carts, see the events of Winnie the Pooh and the Blustery Day, and the Honey Tree. The former story had a little major appearance at the beginning, showing Rabbit sitting down with carrots on him, and Roo holding on to Kanga's blanket to not allow her to get blown away by the wind.

"Wow! This story looks cool!", Johnny says during the ride, while they pass a fallen tree home of Owl.

They go inside to see Owl rocking on his chair on the top, with pictures seen around of Owl and some others. Then, they pass the area and they meet...

"Tigger!", Johnny and Dukey presumes excitingly.

Justine and Holly asks, "You mean Tiger?"

"Just Tigger.", the flame-headed boy and the kid with the rare hair disorder both said.

As this happens, they then see Tigger bouncing as his symbolistic instrumental song was heard about the wonderful thing about Tiggers, as they also see a memorable moment when Pooh met Tigger.

Then, lightning flashes in the ride, as we then see Pooh sleeping on the side as it rains outside, while a voice is heard while Johnny, Justine, Dukey and Holly, and the others were fear-stricken.

 _Heffalumps and Woozles...Heffalumps and Woozles...steal hunny...beware, beware..._

Then, they gasp as they then see a display of wacky heffalumps and woozles everywhere in this section of the ride, as a song of the same name is heard, showing the weird creatures and their desire for honey.

At the end of the section, lightning flashes again as rain pours.

Another song then starts about the rain that came down, meaning the day after, it started to flood as everyone gets to safety, in the next part.

Then, the door opens as everyone smiles to see a party with all of Pooh's friends attending, and with Pooh eating the honey from the honey tree.

The ride ends after this.

"Phew! Glad that's over! That was a very fun ride!", Justine and Holly relieved.

Then, Gil and the other four in the other cart come and he says to Johnny while they get out of the carts to end the ride, "Johnny, bra! That was a little childish, but it was fun! I wonder what ride we can go next in Fantasyland!"

"Well, let's find out!", Johnny says to Gil as they go meet with the other friends.

* * *

At the Mad Tea Party ride, Mr. Mittens, Kitty, Briar, Maddie, Mr. Principalman and Lizzie were having fun, while Briar and Madeline were spinning the fastest as the two laugh, while Mr. Mittens meows in shock as Kitty was spinning it a little too much, making the fancy talking cat nauseous.

"Guys!", says Johnny, outside the ride, before the ride stops soon after, and the six were all dizzy from the ride, Mr. Mittens hacking up a hairball. "We're going to the Seven Dwarves Mine Train, let's get the rest of our friends!"

* * *

And at the carrousel, Bling-Bling, Faybelle, Bumper and Duchess exit after having fun for a few minutes, along with a few other EAH friends including Apple and Raven.

"Guys! We're going to the Seven Dwarves Mine Train next!", announces Johnny, as Apple and Raven gasp in surprise.

The two EAH girls say, "Wow! They even have a ride based on our story! WE GOTTA SEE!", as Johnny, the two girls, and their friends go to the ride.

Outside the ride, there was a sign saying,

 _Seven Dwarves Mine Train - Mine Opens Soon!_

It was the dream Apple and Raven always wanted. Not actually, but a theme park dream.

As they go quickly with their fast passes, they see the same cottage from the Disney movie Snow White and the Seven Dwarves, even the seven dwarves Doc, Grumpy, Sleepy, Sneezy, Happy, Bashful and Dopey.

Fighting to stay standing without fainting, Apple and Raven, who are going with Johnny, Dukey and their friends also go across the line up as they do games of sorting jewels and gems, playing with wooden dispensers of liquid, looking at quotes from the dwarves, and looking at special holograms showing the seven dwarves, and Snow White, which is different than the mother Apple has back in Ever After.

They go to the loading platform, as Johnny, Justine, Ramona, Gil, Dukey, Holly, Apple, Raven, Susan, Mary and Cerise get on the coaster while the others go around and wait for their friends.

During the ride, the coaster goes outside as Johnny, Gil and the others cheer due to thrills. Then the coaster stops and goes up, before the coaster turns right and goes down while they continue cheering, as the coaster changes directions a few times before the coaster goes in the mine.

While a song from the movie is heard, the riders gasp as they see the memorable seven dwarves!

"Oh my fairy godmother! Those are dwarves!", glees Apple and Raven.

While the six dwarves except Doc were working on finding jewels and gems, the most exciting part of the song reaches it's point where everyone smiles and the coaster was about to go up the track again, as they see Doc at this time.

 **Heigh Hoooooo... Heigh Hoooooo... Heigh Ho...heigh ho...heigh ho...**

 **Heigh ho, heigh ho, it's off to work we go...heigh ho, heigh ho...**

As the coaster goes up, they also see a shadow of the seven dwarves going to work, before Johnny and Gil, along with the others, scream happily and cheer as the vehicle they're riding in goes down a little steeply, before turning right at a medium speed.

"Awesome!", yells Apple and Raven as they cheer.

The coaster then goes at a flat track before turning left, then right, then left, then right as the ride finishes again, stopping at the cottage with the evil queen with her old disguise, with Snow White and the dwarves happily singing and dancing, and Johnny, Apple, Raven and the others get off.

"So, how was the ride, guys?", asks Kitty and Mr. Mittens together.

Apple and Raven then both says, "We cannot believe this, but it was the most hexciting ride we had here EVER AFTER!"

"Well, that's not enough. There's still more rides here! Let's go!", Johnny yells as they go out, as the Seven Dwarves waved goodbye as they leave to go to another attraction.


	8. Fantasyland Part 2

**10:30 AM**

Next, Johnny and his friends go to Mickey's Philarmagic in 3D, going past the line up with their Fast Passes, seeing posters of Disney characters with musical posters.

As they head in after grabbing 3D glasses to the auditorium, Johnny, Dukey and the others waited for the movie to start.

"Oh, how I love 3D!", Johnny dreamt, continuing, "I remember using real-life pop-out 3D glasses which this and the 3D glasses accidentally used too much D and characters literally came out of the screen. Luckily, I put them back in the movie."

Justine pauses dreamfully, and then says to him, "Well, it's gonna be imaginative!", before the show starts.

The curtain dims and lifts up, starting the film as everyone sees the orchestra setting up, with only Mickey and Donald. The mouse leaves to go for a break, leaving his sorcerer hat behind, while the duck sees this.

He then pulls out the instruments, setting it up quickly in 3D, even the piano and most importantly the baton, before curiously going to the sorcerer hat, and dons it.

Suddenly, the instruments start to float and do Donald's command, before playfully doing an orchestra freestyle, and stopping at Donald's command as well.

The flute plays and floats around Donald, before the duck angrily grabs it and throws it at the screen in 3D, amazing the viewers. It goes back as the other instruments laugh tunefully, as Donald harms the flute.

This causes the instruments to grow angry as the screen turns from blue to red, causing a cloud of dust to appear on Donald.

When this happens, various instruments that were set up were floating in 3D to amaze the viewers, while Donald tries to get away from the cloud after the trumpet tries to get hold of Donald.

As the instruments continue to harm Donald as the sorcerer hat swooshes away from the screen, the duck tries to run away, as a vortex from the cloud of dust starts to appear. The vortex grew and grew larger, and Donald was running for his life not to get sucked in. Quacking, he reaches out to the viewers in 3D while running, while Johnny, Dukey, Justine, Holly and the others were trying to reach the duck. But he and the sorcerer hat get sucked in the vortex.

Everything went dark. They then see Donald in the dark, before he sees a candle light, and a song begins. He appears to be in the universe of Beauty and the Beast.

Lumiere, which happens to be the memorable candle, sings a performance of Be Our Guest, as the memorable beginning starts while some foods pass Donald, while Johnny, and the others, who are the viewer audience, sing along and see the delicious 3D food.

While the song gets to the end of the first verse, as the song stops as the instrumental continues, a platter of delicious foods is shown in 3D, as Johnny and the others were mouth-watering for food.

While Donald was singing and quacking along, he sees the sorcerer hat on one of the foods, before accidentally grabbing the pie behind the food with the hat, in 3D, as Johnny and Justine couldn't wait to taste sweets with their friends when smelling the scent of the pie in the movie. The pie then burns, leaving black ashes on Donald's face as the instrumental continues.

With spinning and floating plates and utensils, the song reaches it's climax with Lumiere again, with the candle on top of several foods as the spinning plates and utensils surrounding it, with the sorcerer hat on the second-to-highest column. Donald tries to find the hat while champagnes come, saying, "Where's my hat?!", as the song continues it's conclusion.

As it reaches the end, real-life air sounds of champagne corks popping is heard, as Lumiere goes to the center in 3D as Donald gets the opportunity to get the crown.

When the viewers see what happened in the dark for a few moments, a door with a light opens, and broomsticks with hands carry buckets of water, in the universe of Fantasia.

"What are those!", gasps Justine, finding comfort with Johnny as this moment came.

The flame headed boy answers, "I think they are broomsticks. Like The Sorcerer's Apprentice from Fantasia, maybe?"

During the show, Donald was about to get the hat, but the broomsticks splash the buckets of water on him numerous times as several broomsticks go past him. The last broomstick was small and tiny while carrying a heavy bucket of water like the others, grabbing the bucket from it as the small broomstick tries to get it back from the duck. That was then when the giant broomstick comes towards Donald.

"Yikes! I think Donald angered it's-", Dukey and Holly both gasp in shock, hugging each other while Poppy and Cupid, while watching it with their friends in the meantime, do the same.

Giving back the bucket of water to the small broomstick harmlessly, the giant broomstick splashes a huge bucket of water without hesitation, which sends Donald to another universe. The Little Mermaid universe.

Johnny, Dukey, Gil and the others were amazed by the underwater scenery, while a familiar memorable character in The Little Mermaid universe comes to the screen in 3D, Flounder, curiously looking at the audience as Johnny and Justine's friends say hello as the fish smiles, while the sorcerer hat sinks to the bottom before Ariel, the mermaid Disney princess, holds it as she sings a performance of Part of Your World.

"Wow! That's Ariel!", Dukey pointed while watching this in 3D.

The long-haired daughter of Rapunzel then reminded, "That reminds me. We forgot to bring Meeshell. I'm gonna call her to meet us soon.", as she calls by using her Mirrorphone without disturbing anyone.

During this second song, Donald was seen snorkelling, trying to get the hat back. At the time Ariel charms Donald, she then goes up a bit and shows the thingamabobs in 3D, jewels and gems. As she reaches the first verse, she reaches to the audience in 3D as Johnny, Justine and the others were still amazed.

As the song goes quickly, Ariel dances with Donald a bit and plays a bit during the song, leaving the duck bashful. And when it finishes, Ariel goes to the top of the grotto, as Donald was going to flirt her. A eel, however, electrocutes the duck as the auditorium flashes, while Donald, following Ariel, was still being electrocuted by the electric fish a few more times.

We then fade to the universe of The Lion King, as the light of the top of the grotto back in The Little Mermaid fades to the sunrise in this universe.

Surprisingly, a fun performance of I Just Can't Wait to Be King by Simba is played, with a 3D young Simba and Zazu was seen performing, while Johnny, Dukey, Justine, Gil and the rest sang this.

"This is why african safaris are cool. And zoos too.", says Johnny to Justine, recounting the times when he was planning where to go with his family one summer, ending up at a Dude Ranch, and the time when they made a new say-yes-to-everything dad.

This song goes to the next part as Donald was seen on the giraffes, who turn left as he was sent left, and when he was doing his angry duck iconic pose, the animals pop up looking right, which the duck was sent right too, where Simba was at and Zazu and the lion cub continue.

Night turned to day while Donald was sent when the zebras turned into birds, then into giraffes, causing Donald's head to be stuck in the front. Pictures of crocodiles, zebras, elephants, and pictures of Donald and the sorcerer hat, with a finishing touch of Simba standing on top of a water geyser by the elephants, ending abruptly as Simba and the others fall, finishing the song, sending the duck and the hat to another universe.

"What just happened?", asks Teacherman and Principalman to Farrah and Lizzie, who the two girls shrug.

Johnny and Dukey then gasp before the rest can as they see the most iconic fairy, Tinker Bell, in the next sequence. The universe of Peter Pan.

"TINKER BELL!", gasps Justine and Holly, who found out her name on a brochure earlier this day.

The fairy then goes to the screen in 3D, and wave to the audience as they wave back, and we follow Tinker Bell when she flies to Big Ben.

On the tower, Peter Pan and Tinker Bell land, until the sorcerer hat and Donald land, sending the four flying. A performance of You Can Fly is heard when Donald was about to fall with the hat, before being saved when Peter uses pixie dust on the hat and Donald's behind.

After a few moments, Donald says, "That's a good one!", as he learnt how to fly with pixie dust, as he, the hat, Tinker Bell and Peter Pan fly, before we lose them as the audience see this sequence disappear into the clouds.

Then, we see the sixth and final universe, which is Aladdin.

When, and during the performance of A Whole New World, the sorcerer hat lands on Aladdin and Jasmine's carpet, while a second magic carpet, being ridden by Donald, is following them to get the magic hat back. Even Johnny and Justine, Dukey and Holly, Gil, Susan and Ramona, Poppy and Cupis, Hugh and Lila, and the other couples look at one another romantically as this happens.

Through the streets and bazaars of Agrabah, the audience sees Donald in 3D on the magic carpet, making mishaps as going through these areas.

Then we go on top to see the Agrabah palace before we see Aladdin and Jasmine again, finishing the song before Donald comes to get back the magic hat, Jasmine giving him the hat back on his hat as she and Aladdin wave goodbye to the duck.

"Ah. That was a romantic sequence.", Johnny sighs with excitement, but gasping with the others to see what happened.

Iago, the parrot in the Aladdin universe, knocks off the magic hat from Donald's head! Donald manages to scare Iago away, and then falls down to get the sorcerer hat!

At that very moment, Donald was sent back to the same place from the beginning with the raging vortex tornado swirling while Donald was spinning.

"Oh no! The vortex that sent Donald through all we saw is still swirling!", Susan and Mary gasp, before Johnny and Dukey see a solution.

Johnny then says, "Not for long, it won't! Look!", as he and the others see Mickey's silhouette!

Mickey then jumps on the maestro podium, grabs the sorcerer hat quick, and stops the raging vortex with the same Sorcerer's Apprentice spell to stop the commotion, putting all the instruments back in place and Donald put back on the ground.

"He did it!", Johnny, Justine, Dukey and Holly cheer.

Disappointed, Mickey was angry at Donald for making nonsense in the orchestra, as the duck gives the baton back to Mickey. The flute and the tuba decide to get payback by getting the duck stuck in the tuba, as the mouse conducts the finale, which is the Mickey Mouse Club theme.

As the song reaches it's finale as everyone was astonished, the tuba lets out one final blow, setting Donald free, and sending him flying in 3D across. After this, Mickey was applauded by the audience and given boutiques of flowers, Johnny, Dukey and the rest clapping and cheering in applaud.

They heard Donald quack at the end, as everyone turns around to see the duck literally actually stuck in the wall behind, before falling behind the wall. Still, everyone cheered.

"DUDE! That was the most magical 3D Disney attraction ever, Johnny bro!", Gil and Ramona gave a thumbs up to Johnny.

Poppy carries Cupid as she stands up to leave the ride with Johnny and his friends, saying, "Yeah, but it isn't over! There's lots and lots of more fun waiting for us here in Orlando!"

"AND we still have about three or four days here in Orlando, it said, and then we go to the third and last location, Las Vegas. But in the meantime, let's go to the rest of Fantasyland's rides, then we go to Tomorrowland! BACK TO FANTASYLAND!", continues Johnny, as he and his friends leave the Mickey's Philarmagic ride, and go to some otehr rides in Fantasyland to finish off to go to the next.

Johnny, Justine, Dukey and Holly, and the rest randomly go to the rest of Fantasyland's rides including It's a Small World, The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Undersea Adventure, Peter Pan's Flight, The Barnstormer and Dumbo the Flying Elephant.

After all this in Fantasyland, Johnny and his friends then go to the next part, Tomorrowland.


	9. Tomorrowland & Liberty Square

**11:15 AM**

 **NOTE: Selected rides will have perspectives.**

In Tomorrowland, Johnny, Dukey, Gil and some others go to Space Mountain, while Hugh, Lila, Bumper and Duchess go to Astro Orbiter.

At Space Mountain, Johnny and his friends skip the line with Fast Passes, while looking at the solar system maps and futuristic innovations, and he, Justine, Dukey, Holly, Poppy and Cupid take the first coaster, while Gil, Susan, Ramona, Mary, Cerise and Melody take the second.

The ride starts when the two coasters go in energizing star tunnels, before either turning left or right before the vehicle stops and go up a hill. Johnny, Dukey and the other four were smiling with anticipation as they see Gil, Susan, Mary and the other three's coaster on the other side before they reach the top.

Seeing the interstellar stars, cosmos and planets, the coasters turn either left or right as they scream and cheer due to the velocity of the roller coaster. Turning several times, they also see hundreds of stars and more planets around during the fast speeds of the ride.

Despite drops and velocities, Johnny and Dukey yell, " **AWESOOOOOOOOOME!** ", as they enjoy the ride.

Turning left or right several more times one last time, the coasters go into a red black hole tunnel, ending the ride moments later.

Getting off the coasters, the flame-headed boy, the daughter of the 12th dancing princess, the kid with the rare hair disorder, and the long-haired daughter of Rapunzel were the only ones who felt dizzy and were about to pass out due to the high speeds of Space Mountain.

"Boy! That ride made us so dizzy with excitement! What now, Johnny?", asks Dukey.

Johnny answers, "There's only some rides in Tomorrowland, so we're gonna have to go on a few more exciting rides. Let's go meet with my parents and our friends!", as the Test sisters and Gil help the dizzy four.

* * *

Hugh, Lila, Bumper, Duchess, Bling-Bling, and Faybelle enjoyed riding on the Astro Orbiter, before Johnny and his friends arrive.

"Hey! This ride looks like fun!", Johnny says to Justine and their friends.

Dukey also adds while wearing the Not a Dog clothing to Holly, "And we're smiling!", chuckling.

After Hugh, Lila and the others' turn, Johnny, Dukey, Gil and the rest get on the exciting spaceship ride, like with Dumbo's ride back at Fantasyland.

"Cancel all my appointments!", says Lila as she and Hugh see Johnny and his friends having fun.

Johnny and Justine were in one spaceship while Dukey and Holly were in another, by the way.

After all this in Tomorrowland, they also went to rides like Buzz Lightyear's Space Ranger Spin, Monsters, Inc. Laugh Floor, Stitch's Great Escape, and Tomorrowland Speedway.

When everyone met with Johnny again, saying that they have already completed Tomorrowland, and plans to go to Liberty Square next, who then says, "TO LIBERTY SQUARE!", as everyone went.

* * *

 **11:45 AM**

In Liberty Square, the only ride they went to was The Haunted Mansion.

Due to it being scary for some of Johny and Justine's friends, like for example when Cupid was being carried by Poppy after the books on one of the decorations moved by itself, and when Gil, Bling-Bling, Ramona and Faybelle were gulping due to the ominous gravestones.

When everyone went inside quickly with their Fast Passes, they go to a room with pictures on a top, as a scary voice says,

 _Welcome, foolish mortals, to the Haunted Mansion. I am your host...your ghost host._

As the voice continues, everyone looks up at the pictures as the host says that there's no turning back, Johnny, Dukey, Justine, and Holly gulping with fear.

Suddenly, the host continues as the pictures on top get wider.

"Um, why are those pictures getting taller?", Hugh curiously gulps.

The narrator continues saying that the pictures were stretching, and reveals that the room has no windows and no doors, which challenges them to find a way out, the host laughing evilly as the pictures get full imaged.

When the host says there's always his way, the room turns dark, lightning flashes, and Johnny, Justine, Dukey, Holly, Gil, Susan, Mary, Bling-Bling, Faybelle, Bumper, Duchess, Hugh, Lila, Mr. Mittens and Kitty scream with fear while the others look in horror and gasp, as a loud shatter was heard.

The host then apologized for frightening them, laughing as everyone goes to a room with the coaster vehicles.

Johnny, Justine, Dukey, Holly, Gil, Susan, Ramona, Mary, Cerise, Hugh, Lila, Poppy, Cupid, Bling-Bling, Faybelle, Bumper and Duchess get on while Mr. Mittens, Kitty, Mr. Teacherman, Farrah, Mr. Principalman, Lizzie, and the rest wait for the next load.

As everyone goes to the first part of the ride, lightning flashes with pictures on the wall looking distorted, moving to rooms like a library and one with a piano.

The piano was playing but itself, as Faybelle and Ramona became a little bit scared as the two girls, Johnny and the others see a shadow pulling the piano while it was playing but itself.

Going to another part, everyone shivers as they see a dozen staircases with ghostly footprints going up the steps. Hundreds of eyes watch Johnny and the others, before they reach a part where a suit of armour was slightly moving, and two arms of a skeleton were lifting it's coffin.

Johnny, Dukey and the others continue getting scared as they see haunting skeleton pictures, a green glowing door about to burst, a clock with time going backwards, and a crystal ball with the fortune teller's head in it, enchanting a spell as floating objects were flying around.

Moments later, the kid and his friends, along with Justine and her friends, gasp when they see dozens of ghost gathering and dancing, before entering a room with creepy and dusty artifacts, with strange pictures, encountering a female ghost in a gown.

Then, Johnny, Justine and their friends go to the next room on the coasters to see the ghosts floating as the riders shriek with terror. The coasters go back to see a man wandering with a dog, as floating heads, a ghost band, and witches start to appear.

"AH! I'm never making meatloaf again!", Hugh screams with terror, who is actually trying to plead to not make it more scarier, and he made it up since he likes, and loves making his delicious meatloaf.

After encountering several more ghosts, Johnny, Dukey, Justine, Holly and the rest relieve as they then see the three Hitchhiking Ghosts, before seeing the ghosts wave goodbye on the coaster vehicles, as everyone gets off the ride, relieved after being scared for a few minutes.

"Well, that was amazing. Scary, but not scary enough like the ones I get scared of. That's the only ride we're doing in Liberty Square.", mentions Johnny, as he and everyone else leave the Haunted Mansion ride.

Outside at Liberty Square, Johnny and his friends decide where to go next after a terrifying and fun ride.

"So, what's the remaining areas we're going to now?", asks Raven and Apple to Johnny.

Johnny then says, "Well, there's lastly Adventureland and finally, Frontierland. First, let's go... TO ADVENTURELAND!", as everyone once again goes to that place in the Magic Kingdom.


	10. Adventureland & Frontierland

**12:00 PM**

In Adventureland, Johnny, Dukey, Justine, Holly, Bling-Bling, Faybelle, Gil, Susan, Ramona, Mary, Cerise, Bumper, Duchess, Blondie, Poppy, Cupid, Hugh, Lila, Melody, Darling, Daring, Dexter, Raven, Apple, Rosabella, Cedar, Ashlynn, and Hunter decide to go to Pirates of the Caribbean, while Mr. Mittens, Kitty, Albert, Mr. Teacherman, Farrah, Mr. Principalman, Lizzie, Nina, Jillian and the others go to the Magic Carpets of Aladdin.

At Pirates of the Caribbean, after using Fast Passes and seeing cool pirate stuff, Johnny, Dukey, Justine, Holly, Gil, Bling-Bling, Faybelle, Ramona, Susan, Mary, Cerise, Bumper, Duchess, and Blondie take the first boat before Poppy, Cupid, Hugh, Lila, and the other ten take the next boat moments after.

Once again, the ride begins as the boats go through a cave, with waterfalls while one in front shows Davy Jones!

"Wow! I bet this ride is gonna be adventurous!", Susan and Mary agrees to Johnny and Dukey.

Ramona and Cerise mentions, "Not to mention the pirates too, considering the fact there is a few pirate friends of ours back in Ever After High."

Passing through part of the cave areas, they see a shore with skeletons on the beach with pirate wrecked and treasury stuff, with a few sky and water creatures.

Johnny, Dukey and the rest of their friends react between with glee and a little scared, due to them liking pirates, as they see a skeleton steering the wheel of a pirate ship during the storm.

A minute later, after Johnny and Justine, and Hugh and Poppy's boat goes across the dark area of the ride in which the boats leave to go to the night outside to see a pirate ship with cannonballs, a battle ensuing between the ship and the defences of the lighthouse!

"PIRATES!", Johnny, Justine, Dukey and Holly say with excitement, the former boy says, "Oh-oh, How we love this vacation!"

The ride continues as the pirates fire at will at their enemy, as the boats go through a town, seeing Jack Sparrow in the process.

"JACK SPARROW!", Johnny and Dukey yell again.

The boats then go to a part with wives and women being gathered for a deal by some of the townspeople.

"My, was this how everything went pirate-y back then, or what, dude?", Gil asks Bling-Bling.

Bling-Bling then says, "Well, I am a little too rich for pirate-ing. But this looks fun!", as the boats go to another town area where the townspeople were running around, a few with loot on them, one of the pirates sitting with Jack Sparrow hidden, but seen. Even a pirate was telling a tale to a few cats or people in this area.

Then, the town went to flames as three pirates perform A Pirate's Life for Me, as the others sing along with the boat riders, as the two boats go to an area where Jack Sparrow and another person were trying to get the key back, with a few other prisoners.

"Wow. That went quick.", Dukey and Holly said to Johnny, Justine and the others.

Then, the ride finishes as Johnny and his friends see Jack Sparrow sitting on a chair, with treasures and gold around him as he says a quote.

"That was convenient.", also says Johnny and Justine back to Dukey, Holly and their friends, as the two boats go to the unloading area.

As they got out of the ride again, Johnny and the others decide to go meet with Mr. Mittens, Mr. Teacherman, Mr. Principalman, Albert and the others.

* * *

Recently, Mr. Mittens, Kitty, Mr. Teacherman, Farrah and the rest have finished riding The Magic Carpets of Aladdin, and that was when they met with Johnny, Dukey and the others again.

"Okay, this has been the second time we've didn't go on a ride that our other friends have already did, but THIS IS FUN!", says Johnny to their friends as they ride the Magic Carpets of Aladdin, which was similar to Astro Orbiter, but with mild drops and magic carpet vehicles.

After this, they also go to Adventureland rides like Swiss Family Treehouse, Jungle Cruise, and Walt Disney's Enchanted Tiki Room.

And by then when it was 12:27 PM, Johnny and his friends meet up like the other last times with Fantasyland, Tomorrowland and Liberty Square, the former boy saying as he and the rest go to the fifth and final area,

"TO FRONTIERLAND!"

* * *

 **12:30 PM**

In the final and fifth area in Magic Kingdom before leaving this part of Walt Disney World to go to the others, Frontierland, Johnny and his friends go to the Frontierland Shooting Arcade, before going to the final two, the train coaster Big Thunder Mountain Railroad, and the water coaster Splash Mountain.

First, was Big Thunder Mountain Railroad. Johnny, Dukey, Poppy, Hugh and the rest use their Fast Passes, and Johnny, Justine, Dukey, Holly, Bling-Bling, Faybelle, Gil, Susan, Mary, Cerise, Ramona, Bumper, Duchess, Mr. Mittens, Kitty, Albert, Mr. Teacherman, Farrah, Mr. Principalman, Lizzie, Melody and Blondie get on the first train that comes at the time they reach the loading area, while Poppy, Cupid, Hugh, Lila and the rest of their friends wait for the second.

"ALL ABOARD!", yelled the teacher and the principal at the back of the train, causing Johnny, Dukey and the others on the train they're in to laugh loud and hard humorously.

Bumper then says, "HA! That's the funniest thing a teacher we've ever heard!", to Duchess, who the daughter of the Swan Princess smiles and blushes at the bully, before the roller coaster starts.

Passing through a few colourful caves, first of all, Johnny and their friends' coaster goes up in a hill like the other coasters.

"Hello?", echoes Johnny and Justine playfully, making Dukey and Holly laugh in unity and romance, so did the two who said this.

Then the coaster goes through a waterfall and stops going up, going outside and starts accelerating when turning left. When the coaster goes faster when switching the left and right turns, Johnny and his friends then see another coaster as it drops and goes up a few times, as he and the others either cheer or scream due to the speeds and thrills.

Turning right when going through a cave, it goes straight in a fast speed before going through another, turning left. The coaster then slows down, and starts climbing higher.

"Whoa. Here we go again, we guess.", anticipates Justine to Holly as the coaster goes up.

Johnny then says, "Here...we...", as the coaster reaches the top, slowly going before turning left at it's highest and safest speed for the ride. "... **GOOOOO!** "

Seeing Hugh, Lila, Poppy, Cupid, Apple, Raven, Darling, Dexter, Rosabella, Daring, Ashlynn, Hunter, and the rest on the other train, Johnny, Justine, Dukey, Holly and the others on their train say as they drop as go up a hill, "WOO-HOO!"

As the train turns left for a few moments, the train drops, goes up, then drops, before turning right before the ride goes in a tunnel.

"What...in...tarnation?", asks Johnny, Dukey, the teacher and the principal, as the flame-headed boy and the others look around as the train goes up.

Seeing a cave-in, the coaster then goes down, gets out, accelerates a little, before turning left again, going up, turning left into a cave as Johnny and the others cheer and scream with thrill, before going out, dropping, then turning right and then left as the coaster goes to a area with geysers, the ride finally ending as everyone gets off the vehicle when reaching the unload platform.

Then Hugh, Poppy and the rest arrive, thrilled by this second-to-last ride they went to before their final ride in Magic Kingdom to go leave for the others.

"Okay. Now that was a darn good ride that was, eh, son?", asks Hugh to his son Johnny.

Lila was business calling and asks Johnny, "Well, this is the last area for this part in Walt Disney World because we're gonna explore some more areas, which gives me time to return more than 100 business calls."

"So, Johnny, what's the last ride in the Magic Kingdom before we leave for the next park?", asks Poppy as she was romantically holding Cupid.

Johnny answers, "Well, the last ride we're going to is...", as he and the others leave Big Thunder Mountain Railroad, pointing to the sign of the final ride they're going to in the Magic Kingdom as everyone read the attraction name,

Splash Mountain.

"Let's go! Come if you want to enjoy this final Magic Kingdom moment!", Johnny says before Hugh and Lila interrupts,

"Johnny, you do know that me and my wife aren't going. Because for the two of us, it looks dangerous."

Dukey, wearing the Not a Dog outfit, says, "Don't worry. Me, Johnny and our friends will ride this."

"Hey. Isn't that your dog?", Gil asks Johnny as they discuss who's going.

Johnny pauses, "No. Anyway, I think Mr. Mittens and Kitty should ride this."

"What?!", asks the talking cat Mr. Mittens, and the daughter of the Cheshire Cat, both shocked. The former then says, "Ohh, no! There's a fact that cats like me and the beautiful Kitty has a fear of water. There's nothing you can do to make us ride this, and-"

Justine then asks with Holly, "Would either milk, mice or a ball of yarn count as a reward if you ride this?", to the two cats, which Kitty is half-human, half-cat.

"You had us at _yarn_.", both Mr. Mittens and Kitty. "We'll do it. But-"

Johnny and the others then rush, "Let's just do this thing!", grabbing Mr. Mittens and Kitty while using their fast passes to go to the boat loading area, as Hugh, Lila, Poppy, Cupid, and the others wait for them outside.

Johnny, Mr. Mittens, Justine, Kitty, Dukey, Holly, Bumper and Duchess take the first boat log with the first two in the front, while Gil, Susan, Mary, Ramona, Cerise, Bling-Bling, Faybelle and Albert take the other log.

When the ride starts as the coaster goes up when meeting a friendly frog neighbour in the ride, Mr. Mittens then says, "After this, you owe us that balls of yarn."

"I know that!", Johnny promises, since he won't forget.

When the boat log reaches the top, they go to an area of branches with thorns in the water, before Johnny, Mr. Mittens, Dukey, Justine, Kitty, Holly and the others see the big drop that they are impending to ride soon.

"Oh my fairy godmother.", says Kitty when seeing the big drop.

Mr. Mittens then pointed at Johnny with a claw, talking to him, "You better owe us!"

"Okay, okay!", Johnny says as Mr. Mittens and Kitty were scared like if they were afraid of water and if they've ever been on a roller coaster, as the logs go up again, but higher.

The log reaches the top, before going around, as Johnny, Mr. Mittens and the others see memorable props from Song of the South.

Then, Johnny, Mr. Mittens and the others see a medium drop, which the talking cat and Kitty were immediately scared as Johnny and the others, including the two cats, scream in fear, the log dropping a bit, not to the bottom yet.

The talking cat and the feline girl then open their eyes, and stop worrying, seeing that water didn't splash or soak them. "Phew! That was a close one.", the two says.

"But it's not over yet. There's still the big one.", Johnny reminded them as the two cats gulp.

Then the logs go into an area where they see friendly forest creatures, also seeing Br'er Bear, Br'er Fox and Br'er Rabbit along the way, along with them singing along as the logs go towards the Laughing Place.

"Wow! This part is so family-friendly. That drop really give us the thrills and chills, right, guys?", asks Holly, as she, Johnny and the other riders go through a part with Br'er Fox and Br'er Rabbit in the Laughing Place, before the fox fools the rabbit by trying to eat him.

When two birds see from above in the part before the ride's climax, the logs then start to go up one last time.

"And so does this.", Justine answers Holly as Mr. Mittens and Kitty start praying for the inevitable.

Johnny and the others then see Br'er Rabbit tied up with a sinister silhouette of Br'er Fox about to eat, before the logs reach the top once more.

"Oh, Johnny, you so owe us for **THIIIIIIS!** ", meowed Mr. Mittens and Kitty as the two logs go down the biggest drop in the ride while Johnny, Dukey and the rest scream.

The aftermath of this drop also splashes Mr. Mittens and Kitty, along with Johnny, Justine, Dukey, Holly, Gil, Susan, Mary, Bling-Bling and the few others as well.

"I. Hate. Water.", Kitty says with hatred for being soaked with water.

"Glad that's over. That almost gave me and Kitty a heart attack, and again, the yarn, please?", asks Mr. Mittens, as Johnny pulls out the balls of yarn that Mr. Mittens and Kitty asked for, still dry after the big drop. "Thanks. But no more Disneyland water rides, okay?", he then says as the boy nods yes questioningly.

Several minutes later, the riders then see the grand finale in which everyone was singing a song for Br'er Rabbit's heroism, while Br'er Fox was being bitten by a crocodile as everyone also smiled to this finale. The ride ends as Johnny, Dukey and the rest see Br'er Rabbit at home, safe and sound after all this.

Then, everyone gets off the log boats and go to see Hugh, Poppy and Johnny's other friends with the EAH students, all dried up.

"So, who was the water ride?", asks Hugh and Lila.

Mr. Mittens then interrupts Johnny, "Well, it's good, but it nearly scared me and Kitty half to death."

"Did that cat just talk?", asks Gil and Hugh with Lila.

Johnny and all his friends but the three and Mr. Mittens say, "No."

"Anyways, we took a picture of you guys. Isn't it great?", asks Poppy, showing them the picture all of them took, showing Johnny, Justine, Dukey, Holly and the others screaming while Kitty and Mr. Mittens were holding on to the log boat.

Hesitating, Johnny and Justine answer, "Yeah...?"

"Okay, so we're done everything at the Magic Kingdom. We're gonna go to Epcot now. Me and my friends are famished, since we got sweets during our trip around the Magic Kingdom though.", says Johnny, reminding everyone as everything was finished.

When everyone goes back and meets with the EAH dragons again, Ashlynn also says, "I loved the giant castle in this place though. So, what are we having for lunch?"

"Who wants some take-out?", asks Hugh, as everyone agrees as they get on the dragons and go to lunch before going to their next park, Epcot.


	11. Epcot

**1:30 PM**

 **Note: This chapter is short. The next chapters, however, will be long again.**

After everyone ate at McDonalds for a half-hour, Johnny and his friends then go to the Epcot park, by using the students' dragons to travel there.

"That was a great lunch! When we were at the Bahamas, I ate exquisite or hexquisite gourmet food.", he then mentioned to Justine, after the dragons took off to fly to Epcot.

Dukey adds to Holly, "And I love the steak back in the Bahamas. Still, this vacation is amazing! It has everything we want! First the Bahamas, Now Florida, Lastly Las Vegas! I wish there was another vacation we can spend later this summer."

"Seems like a foreshadow to me.", Madeline broke the fourth wall.

Five minutes later, when they pass the Epcot entrance and land at the ticket center, Johnny, Dukey and the others show the letter from the government and their tickets that they bought back at the Magic Kingdom to the security, and all of them explore around the futuristic theme park for a bit.

Then, Johnny and his friends then see the giant geodesic sphere in Epcot after seeing the topiary designs of Mickey, Minnie, Donald, Daisy, Goofy, Pluto and some other memorable Disney characters.

"Wow. That's a big golf ball.", thought Hugh and Poppy out loud.

Johnny read the brochure, "Actually, that big golf ball is called Spaceship Earth."

"Wow! The Magic Kingdom is so magical and fantastic, and now Epcot is so futuristic!", realized Dukey.

Justine and Holly then asks, "Where do you think we should go first?", as Johnny read the brochure again.

"Well, this place only has two places including Future World and World Showcase. But it still has some amazing rides we can go on!", announced Johnny.

Gil and Bling-Bling were also excited, "What rides should we go on?", they both said.

"We're about to find out! TO FUTURE WORLD!", Johnny yells as he and his friends went.


	12. Future World

**3:00 PM**

In Future World, Johnny and his friends went to some rides including Johnny Into Imagination with Figment, which was a blast, Circle of Life: An Environmental Fable, Living with the Land, Ellen's Energy Adventure, Spaceship Earth, and they even go to the interactive Finding Nemo attraction, Turtle Talk with Crush!

After this, Johnny and his friends went to Test Track first, with Justine, Dukey, Holly, Bling-Bling, Faybelle, Gil, Susan, Mary, Cerise and Ramona.

"Wow! This ride is super-advanced!", Johnny says, looking around Test Track's queue, and using their Fast Passes.

Justine agreed, "Yep. The brochure says that Test Track was getting futuristic a few years ago."

"So that's why it should be called Test Track 2.0!", Dukey makes a joke, which he and Holly laugh.

After going across the line seeing futuristic vehicle details and modifications, they go through another room where Johnny and Gil customizes their vehicles.

A few minutes later, they reach the loading station, as Johnny, Justine, Dukey, Holly, Bling-Bling and Faybelle go to the first car while Gil, Susan, Mary, Cerise and Ramona go to the other before the vehicles went.

Test Track starts as everyone puts their seatbelts on, they access to an area in their cars while Johnny was amazed by the futuristic technology as everyone also looks around in the car with happiness, before a message was heard:

 _We'll begin with the capability test. To see how your vehicle designs' perform on the challenging weather and surface conditions._

 ** _Monitoring road service... Connecting to OnStar..._**

Everyone was awed by this while they hear this as the tests begin for the cars.

 _ **Sim car performance data acquired.**_

As this is heard, the car speeds up a little as Johnny, Dukey and their friends see rain and snow on the left screen, before the cars slow down, as the snowy road picture on the right disappears.

 _Let's see hold your designs hold up now._

 ** _Commencing sim car off-road and extreme weather sequence..._**

Then, the car speeds up again, as it turns a sharp left after a lightning bolt strikes in a projection of the ride.

After this as Johnny and his friends see, they look at a futuristic city.

 ** _Capability test results displayed and verified._**

 _Now let's see how your vehicles can go when it comes to their efficiency._

When Johnny and his friends go past the green room for the efficiency test, where the next room has mirrors to show the sim-car, the former says, "So futuristic! And adventurous!"

 _ **Scanning sim car for optimal fuel efficiency.**_

Johnny, Dukey, Gil and the others look at the mirrors at the next room when a current of technology, water and air moves over the vehicle to shape it's efficiency.

 _ **Gating eco-scan for aero-dynamic efficiency.**_

Then, it was almost time for the driving part, but before the female voice then says,

 _ **Drive systems analysis, hyper-spectrum imaging in progress. Calculating to move in on-road impact.**_

"On-road impact? Does it mean we're gonna crash? THINK FAST!", Dukey freaks out.

Johnny says, "Relax. It's not like a ride has injured us before. We're safe."

Then the simulation around them in the next part goes digitally purple with trees and other parts, amazing Johnny, Justine and the others again.

 _ **Commencing responsiveness test.**_

 _Okay. Responsiveness data is now being synchronized._

"Halfway there and onto the driving range! Not like the golf, but the nice futuristic road in this ride!", mentions Justine.

Johnny agrees, "Yeah! This test track is gonna be so fun! I can see it!"

"Well, all we see right now in this area is neon and voltage.", thought Holly and Dukey, as the cars start going fast for this part.

 _ **Automated driving technology verified and active.**_

The voices of the ride stop for a while as Johnny, Dukey, Justine, Holly and the rest enjoy the responsiveness test by driving across and around.

"Woo-hoo! This is fun! It's like driving a real car for kids, and-", Johnny says as he and the others cheer for this part being going to another area, before being startled by an oncoming truck!

Dukey, Justine, Holly, Gil, Bling-Bling, Susan, Mary and the rest of the riders scream as they were going near it.

"Hang on!", Johnny yelled as the cars moves past the truck, saving their lives.

"Thanks, Johnny. I owe you one.", says Justine, Dukey and Holly.

 _ **Automated crash avoidance technology disengaged. Displaying responsiveness data.**_

Johnny replies after this is heard, back to his friends, "You're welcome. Don't mention it."

"What happens now?", asks Gil and Bling-Bling.

Everyone sees around the cars as it goes, the capability meter full, the efficiency meter full, the responsiveness meter full, and the power meter full.

Johnny guessed, "I think it's power, the final test."

 _Here comes the final test._

 ** _Energizing fore-power test..._**

"This is it!", yells Dukey and Holly.

The cars accelerates, and Justine and Johnny yells, "Hang on, everyone!", when everyone screams including the two.

As luck would have it, the door that they were about to crash in opens and the cars go outside.

"They did it! We're alive-", Dukey and Holly yells, before the cars, as they were outside, goes down a little drop, and starts going faster.

Johnny, Gil and Bling-Bling says, "Whoa-oh-oh!", when this happens.

Turning left, then turning right, the car was still accelerating like in a race car track.

"Awesome! It's like the races!", Johnny yells happily.

Justine agrees, "I know, right?"

The speed meter that's ahead of them when the vehicle was going fast was about 65 meters!

"YEAH!", Johnny and the rest yells as the vehicle goes in a long turn.

Then, the vehicle slows down back to it's speed that was during the test, going back inside.

"Wow. I guess it's over. But it's fun like in the future!", Johnny and Dukey both said to their friends.

 **Displaying power test results. Sim track performance testing complete.**

 _This concludes your performance testing._

As the narrator of this ride concludes, Johnny, Dukey, Gil and the rest leave the ride.

"What's next, Johnny bro-ham?", Gil asks Johnny.

Johnny answers, "Well, there is one last ride we want to go in this area. Let's go!", as everyone went like always.

* * *

Meeting with Hugh, Lila and the rest again, Johnny went to the last attraction they're going to, which is Mission: Space.

With their Fast Passes, the mission sent for the ride and chosen spaces, Johnny, Justine, Dukey and Holly are in the orange group for example while Apple, Raven, Briar and Madeline are in the blue group for another example.

The mission to Mars starts as everyone was set up and the ride started when the rocket blasts off to space, with some help from the mission control!

First stage separation happens, and Johnny, Dukey and the two girls discover the Earth's orbit and around the moon and the Earth in space.

Then, as they were nearing Mars, they encounter some asteroids, which they had avoided them in a relief.

And in the end, the riders have finally reached Mars, entering the orbit and successfully landed on the red planet!

"We made it!", Johnny Test says after the three or four-minute mission.

The mission control congratulates them for completing the Mars mission, before everyone leaves the ride.

But while they do this, they see Madeline dancing as she got out the ride with her other Ever After friends.

"What's with her?", asks Johnny to Apple and Raven.

Before the two girls can say anything, Briar says, "Well, Madeline played some catchy music with her Mirrorpad, that I love her so much."

"What did you say?", asks Madeline.

Briar then jolts, "Uh, I mean, I love your music so much."

"What songs is it?", Johnny then asks, grabbing Madeline's Mirrorpad and listens to the music, which I Will Survive was being played. "Gloria Gaynor?", Johnny then says, as he switches the song to Starman. "David Bowie?" Johnny switches it to Love Train. "The O'Jays?" He finally switches it to Hot Stuff. "Donna Summer?"

"Yes, those were the songs I was playing at the end of this ride. And I love space and the classics!", Madeline explains, as Briar suddenly blushed.

"We're not even gonna ask.", Dukey then awkwardly says, as everyone leaves the ride.

Outside, Hugh asks his son Johnny, "So, we're done all of Future World. What else is there?"

"It says here on the brochure that the only place we're gonna go to after all these fun rides in Future World, is World Showcase. And that's where we're going! TO THE WORLD SHOWCASE!", says Johnny, as everyone went to the other side of Epcot.


	13. World Showcase (Contemporary Resort)

**4:00 PM**

In World Showcase, Johnny and his friends went to the World Showcase as everyone went to rides like Frozen Ever After and the Grand Fiesta Tour.

When going on Frozen Ever After, using their Fast Passes, they start to experience amazing elements of entertainment of the movie Frozen, like Olaf, Anna and Kristoff performing a new song, meeting some magical rock-like trolls, going to the ice palace, while seeing a magical performance of Elsa singing Let It Go, amazing Johnny, Justine and their friends!

After the song, they also get to meet Elsa's snow friends, including Marshmallow and the Snowgies. Then, after a small drop that reaches the rides' conclusion.

A fantastic snow-like firework finale is shown, while Anna and Elsa (shown in their Frozen Fever outfits), were reprising with Olaf with the song In Summer, before the ride ends.

Unfortunately, they also went to exciting and educational Circle-vision 3D films, like O Canada, Reflections of China and Impressions de France.

* * *

 **5:30 PM**

"So...bored...", Johnny and Justine says after all this, but also enjoyed the Frozen and Grand Fiesta rides.

Dukey then says, "Those films were amazing, Johnny, and they were good for educating."

"He's right. One of the reasons was for exploring the whole planet and learning about them, like those rides and movies you saw in Future World, and secondly, I'm in love with you, Dukey.", Holly confessed, for not anyone else to hear.

Dukey agreed, chuckling, "I know you do."

As they left Epcot, Hugh says, "Okay, everyone. We're going to stay at a fancy Disney hotel for a few nights!", as everyone cheers.

"The resort is called the Disney Contemporary Resort.", Lila continues.

Johnny and Justine pause, "Does it look good?"

"Think so.", both his parents answer.

Dukey and Holly, the former wearing his Not a Dog clothing, both say, "Did you hear that? It's fancy! Free, free, free! We can get it free with the government letter!"

"And we can get it free with some of my bars of gold. Still have hundreds and thousands of them since there are the perks of being rich!", Bling-Bling continued, with Faybelle blushing.

So, everyone went on the EAH dragons and they go to the resort.

* * *

When they got to the resort and landed the dragons, Johnny, Dukey and the other teens were amazed. The hotel had everything like the Bahamas Atlantis hotel!

"WOW! ANOTHER LUXURIOUS RESORT!", yells Dukey and Holly happily.

Johnny and Justine then says excitingly, "We gotta go around!", as everyone dashes.

In fact, it was like the Bahamas resort, but smaller and no second or third buildings. The hotel in the resort had a train station, two pools with a water slide, and on the map, it says there's a grill and some other dining places, an arcade, watersports, a salon and spa, a mall and some other fun stuff.

"Ooh! I'm going to the arcade with my friends, okay?", asks Johnny.

Hugh and Lila then says, "Yes, you can. But first we need to check in.", as they went inside.

In the lobby, Hugh and Lila once again showed the employee the paper from the government, and Bling-Bling giving him ANOTHER gold bar.

"Okay, I gotta confess, I love you when you're rich.", Faybelle says to him.

"What was that again?", asks Bling-Bling.

Faybelle realizes what she says and answered, "I meant I like you when you're rich."

"Good save.", whispers Farrah to the other fairy.

Johnny and his friends got the room keys and the spare ones as well, and the former boy with some friends go to the arcade quickly.

Hugh and Lila, along with some adults and EAH students decided to go to the salon.

* * *

At the arcade, Johnny and his friends were amazed to see it was even better than the one at the Bahamas.

Johnny and Dukey looks at some games while the young people look around, like Fruit Ninja, Jumpin' Jackpot, Pinball Machines, Teeter Totter Castle, Super Monkey Ball: Ticket Blitz, Guitar Hero: Arcade, Connect 4, Double Up, Seawolf, and Operation.

Justine and Holly also look around at games like Dizzy Chicken, Temple Run, Blocks, Kiddy Krusin', Table Hockey, Air Hockey, Centipede, Hummer: Extreme Edition, The Fast and the Furious, Boink!, Photo Booths, Nascar: Team Racing, and H2 Overdrive.

Gil, Susan, Mary, Cerise, Ramona, Bling-Bling and Faybelle look at games like Nirin, Galaga, Donkey Kong, Donkey Kong Junior, Mario Bros., some racing games, Typhoon, Star Wars Racer, Alpine Racer, Squid Spies, F-Zero AX, another racing game, and ESPN Snocross.

And finally, Bumper, Duchess, and everyone else goes around to see the rest including Star Wars Trilogy, Twisted, Super Blade 2, Family Bowl 2, Bubble Up, Deal or No Deal, Cut the Rope, Pac-Man Ticket Mania, Colorama, and Monopoly.

On the other hand, Bling-Bling bought everyone gaming cards with $500.

"Let's go play some arcade games!", Johnny says as everyone cheers as they rush to the arcade machines and games.

* * *

 **6:30 PM**

One hour later, Johnny and his friends got an amount of 10,000 tickets, with a refill during the process of winning those tickets while playing those games.

Johnny and Dukey get a couple of Mario game for their system, while the others get valuable and amazing other stuff.

"Woo-hoo! I love this resort already! No wonder Disney is so good!", Johnny says as he and the rest of the kids and teens leave the arcade.

Hugh then calls him from a little far as he, Lila, Poppy, Cupid and the rest of the adults and students see them after going to the salon and spa, "Johnny! Everyone! Let's go have dinner!"

"Sounds good to me.", says Johnny and Justine, as the two hold hands suddenly as they and the others went with their friends to the resort's grill.


	14. Night at the Contemporary Resort Pt 1

**6:45 PM**

"Everyone! It's dinnertime!", called Hugh when everyone was at the California Grill, having serving something he likes to everyone with their meals.

 **Monday**

This statement above means a foreshadow later in this vacation, as well as a running gag.

As Johnny and the others were having fine and casual chicken and other meals, Dad comes over to them and says, "Meatloaf is served!", revealing the dish to be meatloaf.

"Meatloaf?", Johnny and Justine asks.

Dukey woofs quietly while Holly smiles to this, as the two, Johnny, Justine and some of the others reluctantly get some of the meatloaf Dad made.

After everyone ate their dinner and the meatloaf, Johnny, Justine, Dukey, Holly and the others decide to go to the pool below, Johnny and his Porkbelly friends getting their beach clothes, before going with some EAH students.

* * *

 **7:00 PM**

Outside, Johnny and his friends were getting changed to go to the pool. Gil enters a booth with a towel on in order to change his clothes, but suddenly disappears in purple magic dust.

"Something smells like apples.", Dukey said, changing into his lifeguard suit like when he, Johnny and the others were at the Bahamas.

Then, the purple magic dust comes back as Gil returns in the booth, coming out.

"Johnny-bro, I think I just had a strange almost naked dream again.", Gil says to Johnny and the others.

Bumper, as he finished changing, says, "Ooh! Sounds boring, but creepy! I had that dream once!"

"Let's not talk about naked dreams for now and let's swim?", hurried Bling-Bling, as Johnny and the other boys agree and go to the pool.

When Johnny, Justine and the rest of the kids and teens get there, they saw a big pool and a hot tub, the former with a water slide!

"Dibs on the water slide!", yells Johnny, as he, Justine, Dukey and Holly go to the water slide.

On the water slide, Johnny went first as he slid down on the slide, then to the left, then straight, to the right, then straight towards the pool!

"GERANIBONGA!", Johnny yelled as he splashed in the pool at the end of the water slide, with Dukey, Justine and Holly following.

Johnny, Dukey, Justine, Holly, Gil, Bling-Bling, Bumper and the rest decide to help fun in the pools for the next hour.

When it was 8:00 PM, everyone was still having fun in the pool, they heard sounds that seem fun.

Johnny peels his eyes to see a projection screen nearby! "A movie?", he asks to his friends, as they go there to find another pool, with people watching Big Hero 6.

"Awesome!", everyone of Johnny and Justine's friends said, as they swam more until it was 8:30.

* * *

 **8:30 PM**

When everyone get their casual clothes back on after swimming, Johnny, Justine and the others met Hugh and Lila, who says that Johnny, Justine and their friends will be sleeping at the Bay Lake Tower, thanks to Bling-Bling's richness.

Checking in to their room, Johnny, Dukey and the rest were surprised by the big room they have.

It was two-stories high, has three or four bedrooms, and with a plasma TV, couches and kitchen!

"Wow! We've never seen a two-story hotel room before!", Dukey, Gil, Bling-Bling and Bumper all said.

Johnny then smiles, "Neither did I and we. Let's have a PAR-TAY!", as they have a party.

The party was not loud, but exciting.

They rented movies like The Martian, The Walk and Furious 7, they ate pizza, popcorn, chips, candy, chocolate, also drank Red Gush, root beer and soda, and danced to party music like Pitbull, and goofed off all night long.

* * *

 **8:30 AM**

However, Johnny and his friends went to sleep during their exciting party at the Bay Lake Tower suite, while some passed out from all the excitement of the party.

Justine was cuddling with Johnny, while Holly was cuddling with Dukey. When the four woke up, they look around to see that the rest of some of their friends, while the others were at the contemporary resort, passed out downstairs.

Gil, Faybelle and Bling-Bling passed out after eating popcorn and drinking Red Gush during the party, the red juice spilling on the floor.

Susan and Mary slept on the couch with Cerise and Ramona, exhausted from all of last night's fun.

And lastly, Bumper and Duchess was sleeping on the kitchen counter, who also ate candy drank root beer as it spilled on the counter.

"Everyone! Wake up! It's morning!", Johnny woke everyone up, who they jolt awake.

Gil talked to Bling-Bling, "Whoa! Dude! That was so awesome party last night, bro!"

"Good thing too.", answered Bling-Bling, while Faybelle was lovestruck to him. "Thanks to my trillionaire richness, of course."

Johnny then read the brochure again, "Today, since we've went to the Magic Kingdom and Epcot, we're going to the last four, the Animal Kingdom, Typhoon Lagoon, Blizzard Beach, and Disney's Hollywood Studios! Let's go, guys!", to everyone as they cheer when they were packing their stuff for another day at Walt Disney World.

* * *

 **8:55 AM**

After packing up and leaving the tower so they can party again tonight, they met with Hugh, Lila and the rest.

"So, Johnny! How was your best night out with your friends? We had a great night! We went to the Fantasia store back at the resort and bought you this!", Hugh greeted, before he puts a sorcerer hat on Johnny, Justine, Dukey and Holly.

Johnny looks at the hat, "A sorcerer hat? Looks like the one we saw in the 3D movie ride, Mickey's Philarmagic."

"If you guys don't like it, we can return it.", Lila frowns.

Johnny and Justine both said, "Oh, no, no, no, no! We love it."

Poppy says as she asks her sister while she romantically hugged Cupid, "What's next in Disney World?"

"Well, there's the Animal Kingdom, Disney's Hollywood Studios, and the two water parks, Typhoon Lagoon and Blizzard Beach.", Holly answers to her other sister.

Kitty and Mr. Mittens then jolt, "Water parks?!", shivering.

"We'll give you a dozen ball of yarns if you do it.", deals Johnny and Bling-Bling.

The two cat-related people then sarcastically says, "Fine.", agreeing.

"Let's just go to the Animal Kingdom first, okay?", Mr. Teacherman and Mr. Principalman settled.

Once again, they used the seven dragons again to travel to the Animal Kingdom once everyone was ready.


	15. Animal Kingdom (Discovery Island)

**9:00 AM**

 **Note: Just so you may know, this chapter is short again, but will be long again.**

Once again after five minutes, Johnny and his friends fly past the Animal Kingdom entrance and land at the ticket center. Johnny and his friends once again show the government form and the tickets they bought, before exploring the jungle forest theme park.

Then, Johnny, Dukey, Hugh and the rest see a big tree in front of them.

"That's a big tree.", Justine and Holly commented.

Johnny and Dukey then read the brochure again, "It's also known as the Tree of Life."

"So, in the brochure, there's four places including Discovery Island, which includes the Tree of Life, Africa, Asia, and DinoLand U.S.A.", read Dukey.

Justine then says, "I thought me and Johnny should live with the lions on an African safari for a bit, but it seems fun."

"Same here. Let's go!", Johnny says to her too.

* * *

For the next half hour, Johnny and his friends went to Discovery Island first where they saw the 4D film ride It's Tough to Be a Bug, which has characters from A Bug's Life, and also explored the Tree of Life.

After that 4D film at the time, it was so life-like in 4D and was so amazing to Johnny and his friends!

Then, Johnny and his friends also went to the Africa section of the Animal Kingdom, where they went to go see the fun Festival of the Lion King, and some other fantastic safari rides. Also, they were also fun like the last rides they went to.

And then, Johnny and his friends then go to the last two places, Asia and DinoLand U.S.A.


	16. Asia & DinoLand USA

**10:00 AM**

At this time, Johnny and his friends went to Asia before DinoLand U.S.A. They went to Expedition Everest, after they went to Kali River Rapids, which Kitty and Mr. Mittens didn't go on the ride due to their fear of water, even though they went to Splash Mountain at the Magic Kingdom.

"This looks like an extreme roller coaster!", Johnny commented to his friends as they went with their Fast Passes across the line up. "Did you guys ever climb Mount Everest before?", he then says to his friends as they pass some yeti stuff and expedition gears, who nod no. "Very well. Let's do this!"

On the loading station as Johnny and his friends reach there, Johnny and Bumper take the front seats with Justine and Ramona behind them, while Dukey, Holly, Poppy, Cupid, Hugh, Lila and the rest of their friends take the rest of the seats.

The ride starts as they turn right, then going up, going down slowly, before turning left and accelerating a bit.

As they went fast, they stop as they go up a higher part of the ride, as Johnny, Bumper and the rest see and hear ominous things that doesn't look or sound good during the ride.

"That can't be good.", Johnny says to his friends.

Then, when reaching the high part, they go down a bit again, turning a sharp left across a dark tunnel to another section, before stopping to let Johnny and his friends see a broken track.

Hearing strange sounds, it actually sounded like a yeti!

"Johnny! You hear that? That sounds like a scary abominable snowman!", Bumper says with fright, not threatening to bully Johnny.

Johnny nods yes, "I met an abominable snowman one time, Bumper. And he was friendly. But that doesn't sound like one!"

Then, everyone screams as the roller coaster goes backwards, going back into the dark tunnel to turn left backwards, before continuing the backwards direction before seeing a roller coaster track up ahead.

A bright projection is seen, and Bumper and Duchess were frightened with Johnny, Justine, Dukey, Holly and the rest as they see a silhouette of the yeti, roaring as it breaks part of a track like the one they seen earlier!

Going up to the track up ahead forwards, Duchess screams while Bumper yells, "The abominable snowman yeti wants to eat all of us! **HEEEEELP!** "

Then, Johnny, Bumper and the rest scream as they drop down like a roller coaster, turning left at a fast speed, going through a tunnel in a short time before going out again, continuing to turn left extremely, entering into another, turning right to see the yeti!

"YETI!", yelled Johnny, Justine, Bumper, Duchess, Dukey and the rest, before dropping down, and slowing down, ending the ride as the coaster goes to the unloading platform.

Getting out, Justine says, "My! Now that was a terrifying roller coaster journey around Mount Everest. That yeti nearly scared us to death!"

"And we're gonna go to the fun DinoLand U.S.A. lastly for the Animal Kingdom! TO DINOLAND!", Johnny then says, as he and his friends went.

* * *

 **10:15 AM**

Johnny, Justine, Dukey, Holly and the others went to DinoLand, and they went to exciting prehistoric dinosaur carnival games, like Triceratop Spin, and Primeval Whirl, which the latter they went to right then.

After using their Fast Passes again, Johnny, Justine, Dukey and Holly take the first vehicle, Gil, Ramona, Bling-Bling and Faybelle taking the second, and Susan, Mary and Cerise taking the third.

The ride starts, and the vehicles turn left before going up a medium height. Johnny and his friends riding this look and see the words on the decorations,

 _Back in time... WAY back in time... Older than dirt... Seconds b4 the meteor hits..._

"I guess we're going up. Time travel roller coaster dinosaur style!", cheers Johnny, as the coasters reach the top to see a swirling black and white circle, before turning left, straight to another left, straight to right, repeat and so on.

Justine shrugs, "Whoa. Guess we're turning.", as the coasters do this.

During the multiple turns, they see a decoration showing a T-Rex panicking, holding a sign saying, **The End is Near!** , and another showing dinosaurs running away with one of them holding another sign saying, **Ice Age or Bust!** , before...

"What does this mean any **WAAAAAAY?!** ", Dukey and Holly said to each other, before the roller coaster drops a medium drop as the two, with Johnny and the rest scream a bit.

They go back up, as the coasters turn left again to let them see the same T-Rex decoration with **The End is Near!** sign torn by a meteor!

"The end is coming! We're doomed!", Dukey and Holly says, embracing with fear and love.

Johnny and Justine then do the same, both saying, "Now you see? This is exactly why I don't like extinctions!"

Then, the coaster does a very big drop at that moment.

As it happens, Dukey says to Holly, "This is it! So long, guys!", before kissing her to comfort them both while Johnny and Justine with the others scream.

Going up a bit, the coasters turn left to see a decor saying, _BANG! LOOK OUT!_ , before doing the same left and right turns from earlier.

But this time it was whirling.

"Whoa-whoa-WHOA!", Johnny, Dukey and the rest cheered as they spun during this part, while seeing various pictures of dinosaurs, with Holly enjoying that kiss she did with Dukey moments earlier.

By the time it spun less, they also saw a decor of a dinosaur nearly missing a meteor, saying, "Yikes!", and the coasters go left again, going down a final small drop with bumps ahead.

"I think I'm gonna be SICK!", Dukey says as he, Johnny and the others reach this part.

Turning another left and spinning several more times, the ride ends as it leaves everyone dizzy and excited.

"Johnny bro! That was a doozy ride! What else is there?", Gil and Ramona asks.

Johnny read the brochure, "And that's left is the exciting ride, Dinosaur!"

"I hope we can interact with dinosaurs there!", both Bling-Bling and Faybelle hope.

Johnny and Justine then both said, "We can! Now let's go!", as all of them left Primeval Whirl.

* * *

 **10:30 AM**

At the Dinosaur ride while seeing figures of dinosaurs while skipping the line with their Fast Passes, they see fossils and watched a movie about the time about the dinosaurs.

"You know, sometimes I wish I can have my very own dinosaur with a dragon.", mentions Poppy to Johnny and Dukey, who is romantically cuddling with Cupid.

Johnny then answers back, "Sometimes I wish to, too. But I don't have a dragon. I have a dog though.", as they went to the Dino Institute loading area after watching the dinosaur educational film.

Johnny, Justine, Dukey, Holly, Gil, Ramona, Bling-Bling, Faybelle, Susan, Mary, Bumper and Duchess went on the first truck vehicle while Hugh, Lila, Poppy, Mr. Teacherman, Mr. Principalman, Farrah and some others go to the second truck.

The ride starts again, as the truck goes to the part where the time travel was commencing.

"Get ready, guys. Because we're going to encounter dinosaurs!", Johnny prepares his friends as this happens.

Then, the trucks go through a red thermal-like area, before flashes are seen as the truck was sent back in time, not literally, but for the ride.

"Wow! There's a triceratops!", Johnny pointed for everyone to see, as they were amazed.

As they go across another dino, Johnny and his friends make gagging sounds as they see a dinosaur eating a smaller one whole.

Seeing other dinosaurs like a raptor for example, the cars then accelerates, trying to find the dinosaur they're looking for.

Then, a carnotaurus pops out of nowhere, which is above the cars.

Gil and Bling-Bling, and the rest shriek as this happens, and the car goes away from the scary dinosaur.

They encounter another dinosaur, which happens to be a saurapod. The cars then go around for a bit, before Johnny, Dukey and the rest learn that the asteroid is going to impact in about 90 seconds.

After a close call with a pterodactyl a moment after, Johnny yells to his friends, "Hurry! We must get back before the asteroid hits in one minute!"

"Or else! We're gonna face extinction!", Susan and Mary feared.

Bling-Bling then says to Susan, "Well, it's just a ride. We're gonna survive."

After learning that the cars have lost traction, their fears of this moment have been realized... they saw the Carnotaurus!

"LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!", Gil and Johnny yell, as the car steps on it on it's own.

Turning couple of times, they manage to flee from the dangerous dinosaur. Or did they?

"Phew! For a second, we that we're-", relieves Bumper, before they encountered it again.

The Carnotaurus!

Escaping whilst going across trees and other dinosaurs, Johnny screams, "Brace yourselves!", as they all scream to see the Carnotaurus near in front of them!

Miraculously, the cars drop, seeing a portal-like fog, and lights flicker.

They made it back!

The red thermal-like area was seen again, and the vehicles go to the unload station.

"Phew! That was scary, but dinosaurs are amazing!", rated Gil, regaining his cool after being scared with Bling-Bling, Johnny and the rest, to the flame-headed boy.

Dukey then asks, "So, does this mean we're done with the Animal Kingdom?"

"Yes, Dukey. But there's two more water parks and Hollywood Studios. Let's go back to where we went.", Johnny smiles at his buddy and the rest of his friends as they left.

* * *

 **10:45 AM**

"So, where we're off to now?", asks Hugh, since they've already finished the Magic Kingdom, Epcot, and now, the Animal Kingdom.

Johnny read the brochure, saying, "There's still the two water parks, Typhoon Lagoon and Blizzard Beach, and the last park, Hollywood Studios. So, I suggest we should go to the water parks first."

"Yeah...the water park. You still owe the dozen yarn balls we wanted.", Mr. Mittens and Kitty reminded.

Johnny and Dukey both say, "We know that!"

"Typhoon Lagoon and Blizzard Beach it is!", Justine, Holly, Hugh and Poppy agreed, while using the seven EAH dragons once again to go to those water parks.


	17. Typhoon Lagoon & Blizzard Beach

**10:50 AM**

In less than five minutes, Johnny and his friends land at the Typhoon Lagoon entrance.

"Here we are, folks! Typhoon Lagoon!", Hugh says to everyone, as they showed the form and tickets while looking around the water park a bit.

The symbol of Typhoon Lagoon was an old boat, shipwrecked on a rock peak.

"Wow! No wonder there's two water parks here! We're going to go both!", Johnny surprised, seeing the park ahead. "Let's get changed!", he then says as everyone went to the change rooms again.

After he and his friends changed into their water park clothes, Johnny decides to have fun at the wave pool with his friends.

"Geranibonga!", Johnny and his friends said, as they jumped in the wave pool.

Mr. Mittens and Kitty were sunbathing in the meantime, former saying, "You know, although I don't like water much, I do like vacations.", before the latter agrees.

"Wait up, guys! I had to get my-", Bling-Bling says as he came with Faybelle.

Although the two were going at the time Johnny, Justine, Dukey, Holly, Gil and the rest are in the wave pool, before the calm waves start to change into kahuna waves.

"Surf's up!", Johnny says to everyone.

Gil then says as this happens, "Righteous! Biggest wave pool EVER AFTER!", as the waves start to hit.

While playing on the big waves in the pool, Bling-Bling and Faybelle see a big wave coming for them, Mr. Mittens and Kitty, the former two gasp, "Uh oh.", as they put on nose plugs for a bit.

The big wave then splashes on Bling-Bling, Faybelle, Mr. Mittens and Kitty.

"Alright, who splashed us with water?", meowed Mr. Mittens, who he and Kitty are soaking wet, with a hatred of water.

Bling-Bling confessed, "The waves did it."

"We must confess. That this water park experience might be not as planned.", confessed Faybelle as well.

Later, Johnny and his friends went to Castaway Creek while going down a lazy river, and several of them went to the Storm Slides, Bay Slides, Shark Reef, Gangplank Falls, Mayday Falls and Keelhaul Falls.

* * *

 **11:40 AM**

"Okay, guys! Since there is two more water rides, let's go on the Crush N' Gusher!", Johnny announced as he, Dukey, Justine, Holly, Gil, Bling-Bling, Susan and Mary went there.

Once they went, Johnny and Justine take the first tube, Dukey and Holly takes the second, Gil and Bling-Bling take the third and the Test sisters take the fourth.

Once the ride starts, everyone cheers and screams as they go down a small drop, back up and into a dark part of the slide. After this, the tubes then go down a small drop again, back up, then drop down, and back into another dark part.

On the last part, they went out of this part and splashes into the water.

"Cha! Bro, that was a water coaster fun ride! What's last?", Gil excites for more.

Johnny then memorized the last ride from the brochure without reading it, "The last ride is Humunga Kowabunga! Let's go there!"

Minutes later, Johnny, Justine, Dukey, Holly, Mr. Teacherman, Farrah, Mr. Mittens and Kitty went up the water slide and see four slides.

"Okay, so this is the last ride in Typhoon Lagoon, huh? We're not going though because we've been splashed by water and-", Kitty says to Johnny, before the latter accidentally drops a few of the balls of yarn he owes her and Mr. Mittens down two of the slides. "Our yarns!", she gasps in shock.

Mr. Mittens then decided to do this to get the yarns, as Johnny and Justine get on, saying to Kitty, "Oh, stop standing and start sliding!"

So, the four went do the slide, which was steep and dark. Johnny, Justine, Mr. Mittens and Kitty sped down and ended at the bottom.

Luckily, Mr. Mittens and Kitty got the yarns on the way down.

"Glad that is over. Got a few of the yarns though, but it was fun actually. I still don't like going in the water though.", says Mr. Mittens, before Albert comes after sunbathing for a bit.

The butler says to Mittens, "Towels, sir?", having two for him and Kitty.

Mr. Teacherman, Dukey, Holly and Farrah also went down the slide, splashing water on Johnny and Justine.

"I deserve that, don't we?", Johnny says to Mittens after getting wet.

Mittens answers, "Oh, big time."

"We're done all of Typhoon Lagoon. Now we're gonna go to Blizzard Beach. Anyone want something to eat?", asks Johnny, everyone agreeing.

Johnny and his friends again use the dragons to take off to the other water park, Blizzard Beach, after they went back to Typhoon Lagoon's entrance.

* * *

 **12:00 PM**

And again, they land at Blizzard Beach's entrance minutes later.

"Here we are, everyone! Blizzard Beach!", Lila said to everyone, similar to what Hugh said earlier when they were at Typhoon Lagoon. "Now, you guys have fun at the water park while me, my husband and a few of your friends, with help thanks to Bling-Bling's richness, though, get pizza for all of you.", she then says as she left with some of their friends, taking off on the dragons to go to Pizza Hut.

After Johnny and his friends showed the form and the tickets, they walked around the park for a bit like Typhoon Lagoon as well.

The symbol of Blizzard Beach was a big water slide, which seems to appear as a steep snowy hill.

"Ah, man! No wave pool?", saddened Johnny and Justine.

Dukey and Holly cheers him out, "Well, they still have some rides."

"You're right, guys. Let's go to more rides!", plans Johnny and Justine, before they went on some.

For example, Johnny and his friends went to water park rides like Cross Country Creek, Melt-Away Bay, Runoff Rapids, Ski Patrol Training Camp, Snow Stormers, Teamboat Springs, Tike's Peak, and Toboggan Racers.

After these rides, Johnny, Justine, Dukey and Holly decide to go to Slush Gusher, which the four went down like the racers slide earlier, one-by-one.

"WOO-HOO!", all four cheered as they went down this slide. They actually enjoyed it.

After that, the four and some of their friends also went to the Downhill Double Dipper, which was like a few of the last water rides they went on in Blizzard Beach. And lastly, Johnny and Dukey go to Summit Plummet.

"Oh boy, Johnny! These water parks are amazing! I feels like we never wanna leave!", Dukey says.

Johnny reminded, "Yeah, but we're still going to stay here for a few more nights, and we're going to Las Vegas afterwards.", before he goes down the slide. "GERONIBONGA!"

The two slide down at a high drop, getting soaked with water and splashing water on Justine and Holly, as well as some other friends.

When Johnny and Dukey leave the ride, the flame-headed boy says to the two girls and their friends, "Hey-hey! We're wet just like you!"

"And we're smiling again!", Dukey chuckles.

Hugh, Lila and the others that came with them come back, saying, "Everyone! We've got a bunch of pizzas that cost $50! Plus dips, sides and desserts!"

"YEAH!", says everyone as they ate somewhere for a bit to enjoy fifty dollars worth of pizza.

Gil cheers, "Cha, dudes! The pizza even has bacon stuffed in the crusts! AWESOME VACAY!", as they were eating.

Not to mention, Johnny, Dukey, and others had Cheese and Pepperoni Pizza, the Test Sisters, Cerise and Ramona had Meat Lovers' Pizza, and the rest had either Cheese or a selection of their choice.

It was followed by cheese sticks and fries on the side, and lastly, Hershey's Ultimate Chocolate Chip or Toasted S'mores cookies!

* * *

 **1:30 PM**

After lunch, Johnny and his friends leave Blizzard Beach after changing back to their clothes, as they were talking.

"So, that was what $50 dollars of pizza looked like!", Johnny says to his friends.

Justine agrees, "I agree! That was what $50 dollars of pizza tasted like."

"And let us correct. That was what $50 dollars of pizza with sides and desserts looked like.", Dukey and Holly corrects them.

Johnny then continues, "Well, that was fun waterpark experiences! We're gonna go to the final theme park in Disney World we're going to, and it is Hollywood Studios! It'll take about a few minutes to get there because it's close, by the way."

Like always, Johnny and his friends get on the dragons and fly off to Hollywood Studios.


	18. Disney's Hollywood Studios

**1:35 PM**

Johnny and his friends fly past Disney's Hollywood Studios' entrance and land at the ticket center. Again showing the form and the tickets, the flame-headed boy and his friends go around the Hollywood-like theme park.

"Hey! Where's the Sorcerer Hat? It says on the brochure and it's not there!", Johnny supposed.

Justine saddens, "I think they removed it. All that's left for the icon of this park is this tower that says on the directory."

"Oh, well. At least we can got the sorcerer hats Dad gave us!", brightened Johnny, who his dad thanked him.

Bumper then says, "I guess it's the last theme park, so let's go on some awesome rides!"

"I agree with you, dude! Johnny, let's go get famous in Hollywood Studios!", excites Dukey, as he, Johnny and the rest went to the rides in this theme park.

* * *

 **1:45 PM**

First, they went on some rides with their Fast Passes like the eye-popping ride in Muppets Courtyard, Muppet*Vision 3D, the amazing and fun 3D Toy Story Midway Mania! at Pixar Place, the Star Tours, Jedi Training: Trials of the Temple and Indiana Jones Epic Stunt Spectacular, at Echo Lake, the Voyage of the Little Mermaid at Animation Boulevard, and The Great Movie Ride at Hollywood Boulevard!

The latter ride, Johnny and his friends all went there, and they took two vehicles after seeing a pre-show by TCM host Robert Osbourne, and the vehicles go through a theatre saying,

 _The Ultimate Celebration of Classic Movies  
Presented by TCM Turner Classic Movies_

They go through, and Johnny and his friends were amazed by some of the movie landmarks that were shown, including Footlight Parade, Singing in the Rain, Mary Poppins, The Public Enemy (which tributes gangster films), The Good, The Bad and the Ugly, The Searchers, Alien, Raiders of the Lost Ark, The Mummy, Tarzan the Ape Man, Casablanca, Fantasia, and finally, The Wizard of Oz.

After all this, they then see a fantastic finale of films including movies that are stated above, 2001: A Space Odyssey, The Godfather, Rambo, Risky Business, Amadeus, Grease, Anchors Aweigh, Gone with the Wind, Apocalypse Now, Grand Hotel, The Grapes of Wrath, Saturday Night Fever, Guardians of the Galaxy, Shakespeare in Love, Ben-Hur, Some Like it Hot, Star Trek, King Kong, Braveheart, Frozen, The Sound of Music, Lawrence of Arabia, A Streetcar Named Desire, Chariots of Fire, Chicago, Citizen Kane, Taxi Driver, The Matrix, Mission: Impossible, The Ten Commandments, The Terminator, Thelma and Louise, Top Gun, Tootsie, Toy Story, North by Northwest, Forrest Gump, The French Connection, Pirates of the Caribbean, True Grit, Wings, and several others.

The ride ends as they go back where they started, and everyone left.

"Guys! That was a so majestic movie experience! What else is here in Hollywood Studios?", Johnny said after the ride.

Gil says, "Cha! I heard there's this rock and rolling roller coaster ride!"

"There is? We better check this out!", Bling-Bling says as everyone went.


	19. Sunset Boulevard

**5:00 PM**

When they go to Sunset Boulevard in Hollywood Studios, they see a giant guitar and the ride saying, Rock N' Roller Coaster Starring Aerosmith.

"Aerosmith? I think I heard one of their songs! Rock on and dream on, dude!", Gil excites.

Johnny excites too, "Yeah, yeah. We're going on this ride!", as everyone use their Fast Passes again, as they went along the pre-show and queue, where they got to see Aerosmith!

After, Johnny and Gil take the front row seats with Dukey and Bling-Bling behind with some taking the rest of the seats.

"Get ready to ride in the fast lane, Johnny bro!", Gil says to Johnny.

Then the stoplight ahead of the coaster then go from red to green.

"Here we-", says Johnny.

The coaster then steps on it, reaching fast speed.

" **GOOOOOO!** ", all of the riders yelled.

The coaster then goes through a road-like section as it then goes around like a loop like the roller coasters. The coaster then went past spotlights as it goes through the Hollywood sign, before continuously going through other signs ahead.

"WOO-HOO!", cheered the riders as this happens.

As they pass through more signs and buildings, they also heard songs from Aerosmith!

Gil does an air guitar during the coaster, "Rock and roll!"

Also, passing more palm trees, buildings and signs, the coaster goes through a flat track, slowing down as the Aerosmith song concludes.

"Gil, are you okay?", asks Johnny as he and his friends were concerned about Gil after the ride.

Gil then says to him hesitantly, "Cha... Best roller coaster ride EVER!"

"Great! Because there's one more ride we should go to in Hollywood Studios!", Johnny glees as everyone left the rock and roller coaster.

* * *

 **5:30 PM**

Going around Sunset Boulevard for the final ride, they see the big tower Justine sadly talked about earlier.

Twilight Zone: Tower of Terror.

"Whoa. That looks good.", Johnny said after pausing, everyone going to this ride.

As everyone goes through the line with Fast Passes again, they see a pre-show film with Rod Serling about the Tower of Terror in the Twilight Zone.

They then go to the elevator vehicle as the ride starts.

"The Twilight Zone must be so weird back then.", mentions Johnny.

As ghosts wave goodbye to the riders as it starts, a series of Twilight Zone scenes about the Tower of Terror and the show starts for Johnny and his friends to see, just before a projection of an elevator opening and a narration starts.

Then, the elevator drops and goes up higher, to see the view of Disney's Hollywood Studios.

"What the?!", shocked Farrah after screaming while this happens.

Mr. Teacherman yelled, "HOLY SMOKES!", as the elevator drops a bit and goes back up after everyone screamed again.

"Tell me when it's ov-EEEEEEER!", Holly distressfully says to Dukey as the elevator drops again.

Then, electricity flashes as the elevator goes back up to the view.

"I don't wanna die. I don't wanna **DIIIIIIIIIE**!", screams Johnny, Gil and Bling-Bling as the elevator stops at the view, before the elevator goes down, goes up and then the final drop.

After everyone screamed, the ride ends as a film shows the conclusion of the ride along with a final narration, before granting Johnny and his friends to leave the ride.

"We're definitely never riding that again.", says Johnny, as they leave. "But it was fun, but scary."

* * *

 **6:00 PM**

But before they leave, an employee says, "Hey! Are you guys with the form from the government?"

"Yeah...?", everyone asks.

"Because since you're all so special, I'm giving you and your friends a special screening of Fantasmic!", the employee gifted them.

So, everyone agreed to watch the exclusive screening of Fantasmic, seeing fantastic Disney moments, facing villains, and cheering on for Mickey Mouse.

About a half hour later, Johnny and his friends went back to the entrance.

"Bling-Bling! It was so cool with Star Tours and Fantasmic. No wonder there's this Jedi stuff!", says Faybelle to the rich boy.

Bling-Bling answers, "Yes, it was. Even with that cool stuff they have there and that Muppet*Vision kind of stuff."

"Now, let's spend one more night and maybe I'll find another place here on the Internet so we can stay a few more.", planned Johnny, as everyone got on the dragons and headed back to the resort.


	20. Night at the Contemporary Resort Pt 2

**7:15 PM**

After Johnny and his friends went back to the Contemporary Resort, they had fun playing at the arcade, swimming in the pool, surfboarding, and a few orders.

They were eating at Chef Mickey's, enjoying lasagna and delicious meat, before Hugh says to everyone, serving something again with their meals, "Suppertime!"

 **Tuesday**

Hugh removes the dish, revealing, "Meatlooooaf!", saying in a sing-songy voice.

"Again? That's what we've had last night!", Johnny and Justine both said.

Dukey woofs quietly as Holly smiles again as they got meatloaf served by Hugh again.

After their delicious dinner, Johnny and his friends decide to go back to their Bay Lake Tower suite.

But before they do so, they swam at the pool and watched part of the movie during the night called Frozen.

* * *

 **8:00 PM**

And when Johnny and his friends come back to their suite, they find that their room, after their party last night, was cleaned up and some of the food they had back to the counter.

"What do you think we should do, bro-ham?", asks Gil to Johnny.

Johnny guessed, "I think we should have more fun here and watch movies we shouldn't be watching! Movies like Speed McCool and the others we've watched!"

Agreeing with the flame-headed boy, they decided to watch another Speed McCool movie along with some other Disney classics. They also do this while eating candy, chocolate and drinking root beer, Red Gush and other favourite drinks, also jumping on the couch and having fun doing stuff for the second night before they leave Disney World the next day.

* * *

 **9:00 AM**

Once again, they slept and did not pass out like the other night. They actually enjoyed their stay at Disney World. Luckily last night, Johnny found the next destination they're gonna have fun at in Orlando, and will tell them once they leave Disney World.

After Johnny, Justine, Dukey and Holly wake up and explore the suite, Bumper was heard screaming with Duchess worrying outside the batroom.

Bumper comes out with Duchess worried, the latter asking, "What happened? Something wrong, my love?"

"I had that scary almost naked dream again! In California!", Bumper shockingly said, with Duchess Swan comforting.

Gil said to the bully, "Same with me the other night at the pool."

"Johnny, where are we going to next, since we're having tons of fun?", Bling-Bling chuckles.

Johnny says to everyone, "Fortunately, I found another place where we can have fun at and spend a few more nights. Universal Orlando! It is tons of fun like Disney World! So let's get packing and let's get going, everybody!", before Johnny and his friends start to pack up with their treats, snacks, valuables, and belongings.

Ten minutes later, everyone checks out their hotels and met at the hotel entrance, who got their stuff.

"So, did you find anything else here fun in Orlando so we can stay a bit more? Or can we resume going to Las Vegas?", asks Hugh, Lila and Mr. Teacherman.

Johnny answers, "Not yet for Vegas. I just found a Universal theme park online and we should go there!"

"If you say so.", replies Johnny's parents, and the teacher.

Dukey, wearing his Not a Dog clothing again, questions, "What are you guys waiting for? Let's go universal! Get it? Universal?", before he and Holly laugh.

"Good joke, fuzzy buddy. Good joke.", smiled Johnny with Justine.

And then they got on the dragons again and flew off to Universal Orlando.


	21. Universal Studios Florida

**9:30 AM**

 **Note: This chapter is short, but don't worry, next chapters will be longer.**

At the time Johnny and his friends went there, they flew past the Universal Orlando sign and everyone cheered. Later, they land their dragons near the entrance and Johnny and his friends went around the resort theme park.

They've also discovered there's two theme parks, including Universal Studios Florida and Islands of Adventure.

"A theater?", asks Johnny and Dukey, with excitement as they and some of their friends went around the Citywalk. "This place is awesome!"

Not only that, but once they went to the ticket center, Hugh and Lila showed the form from the government again last in Disney and the Bahamas, and Bling-Bling gave the employee TWO gold bars this time.

Justine and Holly both ask as Johnny and Dukey facepalm to Bling-Bling's richness, "What are the odds?"

"You know what, I'm starting to get a little fond of your richness, so, yeah. I think you're great, Bling-Bling, Mr. Richie Rich.", commented Faybelle with a pint of sarcasm, but with romance.

As a matter of fact, Bling-Bling then gave everyone the tickets to both theme parks along with Express Passes, similar to the Fast Passes back at Disney.

"Which theme park should we go first, Johnny? I'll give you an A+ either way.", asks Mr. Teacherman and Mr. Principalman.

Using Universal Florida's brochure they found, Johnny said, "I guess we should go to Universal Studios Florida first, because it looks cool! TO UNIVERSAL FLORIDA!", before everyone gets going to the first theme park in this exciting amusement park.


	22. Production Central 1

**9:45 AM**

When they went to Universal Florida, they see an amount of rides that seem like fun.

"Look! Despicable Me: Minion Mayhem! We gotta ride that!", Johnny excitingly plans, as everyone, including Justine, Dukey and Holly, agree.

Using their Express Passes to skip the line, they saw a pre-show with Gru, the three girls, Margo, Edith and Agnes, and the Minions. Then, they saw another pre-show of Gru and the Minions showing examples of how humans can be minions decoratively.

"Ooh! This is minion madness! I LIKE IT!", Johnny and Dukey both said as they went to the ride vehicles, grabbing 3D glasses.

The 3D ride starts as we see Margo, Edith and Agnes on a hovercraft as a laser then shoots the audience imaginatively, and the screen shows them in their minion forms, which in the ride, they aren't.

Suddenly, the film shows that they drop through funnel tunnels, landing in a scientific playground of Minions with the three young girls following them. They slide until they reach a platform where the film shows the audience following the minions running with one spraying water on some of them.

The audience then bounce over the cactus with springs, knocking over some minions after accidentally. They, and the Minions also avoid being swatted with giant fly swatters, and going across testing areas.

Seeing the three girls for a few seconds, the Minions and the audience dodge laser systems in a dark tunnel, but a minion and the audience get hit by one laser, unharmed but the minion hilariously frizzled.

Stopping once some minions hold signs out to stop, boxing gloves appear to hit the two minions in the front, and another hits the two other minions and the audience, sending them flying. Dropping in another lower part of the area, the two minions fell as the audience were about to fall, but the three girls appear with two minions in the hovercraft. The three sorted the plan as the minions fell and combine their bodies to make a giant hand, making a path to the other side to the door.

It was until the three girls put out a banana in 3D with a fishing rod, and the minions were excited by the banana.

Then, the minions and the audience fell, down that lower part of the area, through a tunnel, out and through the constructed area with Gru watching a bit and warning them about this area, before meeting with the three girls with two minions on a small bomb!

However, the bomb falls, causing a chain reaction of explosions, a present from the three girls falling and going up after one explosion in 3D.

The audience and the present fell into a series of gears, which they remain safe. The audience meets the three girls again as they try to get the present, and resume after dodging a few sharp saws.

Suddenly, once the three girls grabbed the present, the latter object and the audience are sent up by a steam fan, up to another part in which the metal bar that the audience's view and the present landed on is going to a platform with weapons, which the three girls come again.

Finally getting the present, the audience goes across the conveyor belt as Gru comes, accidentally stumbling on one of the weapons like a log with two minions, before falling.

The three girls come again, saving Gru!

The girls were about to give Gru his present, but he was sent bouncing on some mechanisms, including springs and a wrecking ball, sending the audience back and forth in 3D, hitting the three girls as they and the audience landed in a conveyor belt, leading them into an anti-gravitational chamber which had dangerous weapons and were sending them up.

Agnes then decides to get the present from being destroyed by the dangerous weapons in this chamber, which she does. And when she was about to get hurt by one of the weapons, Gru saves her just in time, saving the girls and shutting down the chamber!

But as Gru, the girls and the audience were falling, the Minions also saves them just in time, with the same giant hand combination from earlier!

Safe and sound, Gru opens the present that the three girls were trying to keep safe is a doll version of Gru, which he loves, along with his adopted kids.

Then, the finale starts as it unveils a celebration area with balloons, party stuff, a theme park and fireworks! Even Johnny, Dukey and the rest were dancing as the audience were going around the giant theme park.

The ride ends as Gru congratulates the audience as they use the laser to turn them back to normal.

"Boy! That was fun! I loved the part with the Minions! There's so many Minions!", Dukey and Holly enjoyed.

Justine also asks, "What else is there, Jonathan?"

"We're gonna go to the Rip Ride Rockit coaster! Let's go!", Johnny explains as everyone left the ride and onto the big roller coaster.

After going through the line-up with Express Passes, Johnny and Dukey take the front while Justine, Holly, Gil, Bling-Bling, Mr. Teacherman, Farrah, Mr. Principalman, Lizzie, Ramona and Cerise take the rest on the first coaster.

Everyone gets on, and the ride starts as the coaster goes up vertically, while Johnny and Dukey curiously choose the music on the coaster, which they rock to. Johnny and his friends then cheer and scream as the coaster drops acceleratingly.

" **AWESOOOOOOME!** ", Johnny and Dukey yell as the coaster goes up in a loop and twisting during this, before going up into a flat track, before down into a hole and out, turning left for several moments.

After going up and down to a flat track after this turn, the coaster then went fast as it went down to a long track, turning left and right a few times, going up to another flat track.

As the coaster goes down, Johnny and his friends cheer and scream again as the coaster goes left and right in a flat track, going up and turning left again, going to the last flat track.

The ride ends as the coaster makes one final acceleration like the other tracks in this coaster, everyone leaving as they got to the unload platform.

"My! That was innovative what they did! The roller coaster has a music player! It was like the Super Mega Coaster Extreme! Only we waited 12 hours, but thanks to these passes Bling-Bling bought us, thank you, it takes minutes!", says Dukey, still wearing his Not a Dog outfit.

Johnny agrees, "Let's see what more rides are there! Let's go!", saying this to everyone as they went around.


	23. Production Central 2 & World Expo

**10:00 AM**

Going around, they then see a giant indoor ride called Revenge of the Mummy.

"Revenge of the Mummy? I wonder what that's about.", Mr. Teacherman wondered. "It's not like the scary mummy and saber-tooth tigers we faced in the Porkbelly museum earlier, is it, Johnny? Is it?"

Farrah answered for him, "It's probably something else than that."

"Meh. It looks cool! Let's go!", Johnny skipped as he and his friends went, with their Express Passes, to the ride.

After exploring the Egyptian props they have for Revenge of the Mummy, Johnny, Dukey, Justine, Holly, Gil, Faybelle, Bling-Bling, the Test Sisters, Poppy, Cupid, and Mr. Teacherman go on the coaster as the ride started.

The coaster goes to see a person almost mummified saying, "Are you insane? Get out of here; the curse is real! This whole place is a trap! He is after your souls, look for the Medjai symbol, It's your only hope!"

Then Imhotep pops out from the tomb and kills the mummified person, "Silence! With your souls, I shall rule for all eternity!"

"Not today! This is a ride!", Johnny said, being courageous with his friends against the mummy, the coaster continuing to the next part.

In the next area, Imhotep appears again from the sand on a mural and said, "Serve me and savor riches beyond measure, or refuse and savor a more bitter treasure."

Then, lights shine to treasures around the room, amazing the riders.

"Nah. I have trillions of dollars anyway.", skipped Bling-Bling, as soldier mummies appear near the treasure as the coaster goes left to a dead end, scaring the riders.

The walls then started to become swarmed with scarabs, the coaster going backwards!

Johnny, Dukey and the rest scream in terror as they went backwards. Then, the coaster stops as Johnny and his friends look up to see the Medjai symbol.

"We found it!", Johnny cheered as they found the symbol.

However, the Medjai symbol vanishes to show Imhotep's face, saying as the coaster was turning around, "Not even the Medjai can save you now. There is no escape...your end shall be my beginning...will this be your destiny?"

"Okay, this is getting a little creepy here. So I suggest we should hold each other's girlfriend, or something.", Johnny shudders as this happens.

A blue path appears, flashing as Imhotep continues, "Behold your fate...", as the coaster began to go up.

Imhotep's face appears again in front of them on a far track, yelling,

" **YOUR SOULS ARE MINE!** "

The coaster then accelerates towards Imhotep's open mouth with green fog, Johnny and his friends screaming as it lead them into a series of dark turns, flashing pictures of mummies, and flashing lights.

"No more! Please no more!", yells Johnny and Justine, as the coaster then stops moments later, seeing a female attendant.

As the attendant thanks them for riding, Dukey and Holly relieves, "Glad that's over.", unknowingly to them that the attendant was being killed by the mummy!

"Okay, guys, time to go- AAAAAAAH!", Mary screamed as flashing lights appear and the mummy takes over the place where the female attendant was, with broken glass.

Imhotep roared, "Prepare to forfeit your souls!", laughing as the ceiling goes up in flames.

"This is the end.", Gil and Bling-Bling whispered, scared.

Imhotep continues as the coaster went to the next area, "DEATH is only the beginning!"

" **AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!** ", screamed Johnny and his friends as the coaster went down a big drop, continuing a short part of dark turns and pictures of mummies.

Imhotep appears on one of the pictures, screaming, "NOOOOOOO!", breathing fire as the riders past the Medjai symbol, flashing lights one last time.

"Is it over?", Dukey and Holly shook with fear.

A movie of Brendan Fraser, who did the Mummy movies, is shown, congratulating the riders for riding Revenge of the Mummy, yelling for his cup of coffee, before screaming to see the mummy has given him his coffee.

"Yep. Definitely over.", said Mr. Teacherman, as he and the rest were also scared after the ride, leaving the ride.

When it was 10:10, Johnny decided for everyone to some other rides with their Express Passes, like Transformers: The Ride 3D, Terminator 2: 3D, E.T. Adventure, Shrek 4-D, Race Through New York Starring Jimmy Fallon and Fast & Furious: Supercharged!

And along the way Johnny and his friends got to eat at NBC Sports Grill and Brew.

* * *

 **1:00 PM**

Continuing to explore Universal Studios Florida, Johnny, Dukey and the rest notice a street section with a dragon on top of the building in front in this part.

"What's this big section? Some kind of magical place?", Dukey asks Johnny or their friends.

Johnny presumes, "I think it's some kind of Harry Potter thing. We should move along for now so we can go there later. Carry on."

After Johnny, Justine, Dukey and Holly got to ride in Men in Black: Alien Attack, they and their friends decide to go to The Simpsons Ride!

"Simpsons? I heard of that show but I've never watched it. Let's see what this is about.", Johnny and his friends curiously thought, as everyone went, also using their Express Passes and entering the ride.

Everyone got in their seats as Sideshow Bob appears, saying that the ride they're going on is about to be demolished while they're riding it, laughing evilly.

Homer and the Simpsons were seen at the start of the ride, the riders accidentally bumping the Simpsons. The coaster then goes down with the Simpsons, going around a roller coaster of antics and dangers.

Homer eventually gets hit by a wrecking ball, saying, "I always get sick flying backwards!", hitting part of the track, falling and saying, "Hey! I can see our car!", the wrecking ball and Homer landing in another part of the track. "You guys haven't seen a giant steel ball, have ya?"

The riders point to the ball far from Homer, going down as Homer started running, a series of explosions commencing.

"Please don't hurt me, ball! We're both big and round, and never finish high school!", Homer pleaded as this happens, the riders laughing in happiness and suspense. The ball rolls over Homer, hitting the riders, and sending the Simpsons up in the air, as well as the riders. "Save me, tourists!"

The ride continues as Bart and Lisa land in a kid ride, being chased by Sideshow Bob as he is on a robotic controlled panda. In another part, Homer and Marge were in a boat ride, down a waterfall, across a projection of Sideshow Bob, and Homer accidentally starting a chain reaction of dinosaur antics, ending with the riders and the two Simpson adults going through a hole.

The hole actually led to a marine show, as an attendant ran away and popcorn hits the riders, and the Simpsons reunite. Sideshow Bob was also chasing them, while the Simpsons were trying to exit, but was blocked after an explosion.

"Marge, get away from the ramp!", yelled Homer, with Marge not understanding. Homer screams as they and the riders spin after going on the ramp, with Homer yelling, "I MEAN, RAMPS!", going up another ramp as a tower falls down.

The riders then is sent with the Simpsons onto the bleachers of the stadium, but before right after they landed, Sideshow Bob pops up from one of the stadium walls, proclaiming, "Now for the UNKINDEST cut of all!", cutting the part of the bleachers, giving in as the riders' vehicle creaks down to see a magmatic pit down below.

When Sideshow Bob laughed evilly, two gigantic hands then rip the wall of the stadium apart, revealing a large radiated Maggie!

"Look what the radiation did to Maggie!", Bart says as Maggie grabs Sideshow Bob from the robot panda, as it was sent down to the fiery pit below.

Homer comments, "They grow up so fast!", as Maggie accidentally hits the riders' vehicle with Sideshow Bob, sending them down to their doom!

"Ta-ta, tourists!", Sideshow Bob says as the riders were going down.

Just moments before hitting their doom, a scientist, Professor Frink, arrives in his hovercraft to save them!

"Alright, someone's gonna save us!", cheered Johnny and Justine.

"Do not fear, a nerd is here!", Frink says to the readers, using a propelled plunger to attach to the vehicle just before they reach the magmatic underground, with a small devil appearing.

The riders were then launched out of the hole and out of the stadium, to see a view of Springfield about to be wreaked havoc by the curious gigantic and radiated Maggie.

Sideshow Bob was on her with her pacifier, dealing, "I'll give you back your pacifier, IF YOU DESTROY SPRINGFIELD!"

The riders were then sent into a chase to get Maggie and Sideshow Bob, while the Simpsons were driving a Universal Studios tour bus. After going across parts of Springfield, the riders were circling around Maggie, shaking the pacifier off and sending Sideshow Bob flying with it, saddening the baby. Curious once again, she sees the riders and grabs them, about to use the vehicle as a pacifier!

"Maggie! That's not a pacifier!", Bart yelled, but it was too late.

When Maggie was sticking the riders' vehicle in the mouth, Marge commanded, "Get those tourists out of your mouth! You don't know where they been!"

Maggie finally spits the vehicle out, sending the riders onto a slingshot power-line, seeing Barney burping and Moe looking at them from his tavern.

The power-lines then send the riders across Maggie who got her pacifier back, playing with her yo-yo. The riders then hit a sign saying, **Send Money to Universal Studios** , breaking it as the riders were almost landing at the Simpsons' house, the same way they do in every opening in every episode.

"Home sweet-", Homer relieved as the family sat on their couch, before the Simpsons were caught in ride bars, and the walls of their home then implode and is sent into the nothingness of space! "-HOME!"

The Simpsons and the riders were now on a drop tower, called the Death Drop, before they encounter the two aliens on their spaceship, Kang and Kodos.

"Foolish Earthlings! Don't you know all rides must end near the gift shop?", Kang says, before the Simpsons and the riders were going down, showing a few Simpson characters on the way down.

"This must be the part where they take your picture! Okay? Smile!", Marge says as the riders smiled, a flash commencing as the drop reaches the end in front of the Krustyland entrance.

Sideshow Bob appears one last time with a saw, saying, "Just five seconds to kill somebody...", looking at the riders while saying after turning the saw on, "Hello, folks!", about to kill them!

The couch with the Simpsons on then crushes him as Homer groaned, "What a horrible nightmare! Thank god this ride is over!", before the gigantic Maggie tips over the Krustyland sign, shocking Homer and the riders as the ride finally ends.

At the end, Krusty congrulates the riders before pressing a button, sending the vehicle back a bit and beeping, before he laughs humorously.

"That was fun!", Johnny and Justine said as they all were leaving the ride, continuing to go around.


	24. Sapphire Falls Resort

**2:30 PM**

Exiting the Simpsons ride, they go around a bit of the Springfield section of the park after they get their memorable pictures of the ride, like Kwik-E Mart, and they also go around a bit more before they do the rest later.

They exit the Orlando part of the Universal Studios resort, so they can go around the Universal Citywalk and explore a bit. But while going there, they went to the Universal AMC/IMAX theatre where they watched a few films like Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of the Shadows, Warcraft and Independence Day: Resurgence, all three in IMAX 3D.

* * *

 **5:30 PM**

After watching both films, Hugh and Lila found another fancy hotel online with some help from Bling-Bling while waiting for their friends after they watched Warcraft.

They decided to go to the hotel and return to Universal Studios for the Islands of Adventure the next day.

"Guys, we've got help from Bling-Bling that there's another fancy hotel for us to stay in Universal Orlando!", Lila announced to everyone.

Johnny cheered, "Awesome! We're going to another resort!", happily with his friends and the Ever After students.

When they all went on the Ever After High students' dragons, they took off to the hotel that Hugh, Lila and Bling-Bling talked about, but only took two minutes to get there.

* * *

 **5:35 PM**

Landing the dragons by the resort, they explore the entrance of the resort while Johnny and his friends were amazed by the selection Hugh, Lila and Bling-Bling made.

"Sapphire Falls Resort? Ooh, that sounds pretty relaxing...!", Johnny read the sign and then sighs in paradisal daydreaming. "What does the Sapphire Falls resort have here?"

Hugh smiles, "You're in luck, Johnny, because there is a sparkling 16,000 square-foot resort style pool with a play area, a fitness center, a arcade, a souvenir store, AND we heard that there's special character appearances from Universal Studios!", causing Johnny to have a breaking excitement point, who squeaks with eagerness.

"And remember, we're going to have dinner at at seven-", Lila says, before Johnny, Justine and the rest zoom quickly in excitement. "-o'clock."

* * *

Johnny, Justine and the rest go inside, and they see a majestic lobby with a beach-ball chandelier on top. There was also a comfy chairs, a check-in counter for hotel reservations and Universal Studios Orlando tickets, and a Universal Studios souvenir store!

"Wow! That is just as relaxing as the Contemporary and Royal Tower resorts we've went to!", Dukey said, still wearing his Not a Dog outfit.

Holly O'Hair agreed, "It sure is.", lovestruck with Dukey again.

"And before you do anything here, we need to check in.", Bling-Bling said, everyone looking to see him, Hugh and Lila catching up. Johnny and his friends agree before going to the hotel reservation check-in counter.

Hugh and Lila once again show the form, and Bling-Bling then puts another two gold bars, Johnny, Justine and the others getting this funny gag joke.

"Sorry, does it actually make you feel good when you do that? Because it's impressive, it is impressive. It's just gold, isn't it? Valuable. A billionaire could use a bunch of them. It's actually impressive.", Faybelle said again to Bling-Bling, lovestruck too.

Bling-Bling chuckles and says while their couple of hotel rooms were selected and were checked-in, "Perks of being rich. That's what I do."

"Now, let's go...TO OUR ROOMS!", Johnny says as he and the others went to their rooms.

They only checked-in two big suite rooms, one for half of the kids and teens, and the other for the other half of teens and adults.

* * *

Both of the rooms that Johnny and the others checked-in was Sapphire Suites.

When Johnny, Justine, Dukey, Holly and half of their friends enter the sapphire suite, they are amazed. It wasn't the same size as the Bay Like suite, but it had the same amount of fun the suite has to offer.

"YEAH! Another suite!", danced Johnny, before he and half of the kids and teens have fun.

For some examples, Johnny and their friends watch Netflix on the room's TV and watched some Netflix Originals, some old famous and favourite action, animated, comedy, thriller, sci-fi, fantasy, even some fictional Speed McCool movies! But only for a few minutes for this.

"Wait. There's more than staying in this room.", realized Johnny.

Bumper, a little threatening and confused, "And what is it now, Test?"

"We better start changing so we can go to the pool for a half-hour.", planned Johnny, before Dukey, Bumper and the others agree as they rush to get changed off-screen.

* * *

Exiting the suite while the other half of the teens and adults do the same. They went down to the giant pool outside, before Johnny and Dukey make a cannonball to start fun watery things up.

"COWA-BUNGA!", Bumper and Bling-Bling joined in by making the same cannonball, causing everyone to start running to have fun in the big pool.

Like for instance, a few of the girls swam across the pool while some of them including Gil, Ramona, Bumper, Duchess. Bling-Bling and Faybelle, went down a few of the water slides right after Johnny, Justine, Dukey and Holly does so.

Some adults even sunbathed like Hugh, Lila, Mr. Teacherman, Mr. Principalman, even Mr. Mittens and Albert.

"I LOVE THESE WATER POOLS!", Johnny cheered, while everyone was still having various (and a little romantic for some) fun times at the hotel's big pool.

* * *

 **6:30 PM**

Right after the pool, everybody goes back to their hotel suites and changed again, before Johnny, Justine, Dukey and Holly decided to go out again to explore and go to the hotel's arcade. When they came down to the arcade, the kids and teens were looking in through the glass door entrance of the arcade.

"Ooh! Look at all the arcade games!", Johnny dreamt as he, Dukey, Justine and Holly look at the variety of games they also have there.

Some examples of those arcade games include Jurassic Park, Aliens, Overtake: The Elite Challenge, and more, but wasn't a big arcade, and it still looks amazing.

Hugh then reminded them, "Here's your arcade cards.", as he gave the cards to the four. "Now, we're gonna have dinner in a half-hour so you need to come back-", before the four giggled, rushed inside and started playing at the arcade a bit, once again interrupting. "-at 7:00."

Johnny, Justine, Dukey and Holly got what Hugh said, so they decided to play for about 15 minutes before dinner.


	25. Universal's Cinematic Spectacular!

**7:00 PM**

At that time, Johnny, Justine, Dukey and Holly finished playing at the arcade, and are now having dinner in their hotel suites, with everyone else having a big feast with various foods.

However Hugh, once again, made another meal and is serving to them, while he says, "I've made a SPECIAL dinner tonight!"

 **Wednesday**

"Let me guess...", Johnny and Justine sighed. "...Meatloaf?"

"Nope!", Hugh answered, which surprises Johnny, Justine and the others but him happily.

Justine excites, "Really? Seriously?"

"Is it spaghetti? Please say it's spaghetti!", Johnny anticipates.

Hugh answered again, "Nope, better! We're having..." When he says this, he then opens up the dish to reveal... " _Mini_ meatloaves!"

At the sight of the mini meatloaves, the Test sisters and some of the EAH students cry for having meatloaf again, while Johnny and Justine were shocked, while Dukey and Holly were surprised.

"That way everyone gets their own! Aren't they cute?", Hugh asks, starting to put a mini meatloaf on everyone's dish.

Reacting to this, Johnny and Justine faint, disgusted, while Dukey and Holly look, worried. Still, everyone ate their dinner.

* * *

 **9:00 PM**

Two hours later in the suite, after dinner, when Johnny and his friends was watching either the IMAX version of Transformers: Age of Extinction, Despicable Me 2, or Shrek.

Just then when someone knocked on the hotel door room, Dukey and Holly were about to open the door for the person, before Hugh slams open the door, slamming Dukey on the side and closes a little, showing a flattened Dukey similar to like a cartoon, but is okay.

"DUKEY!", Holly cared, as she puts the dog on the couch and worried, "Are you okay?", caressing his face, smiling with care.

Dazed with love, Dukey simply woofs at Holly, hinting that he is okay, which makes Holly admire Dukey more.

"Johnny?", called Hugh as Johnny and Justine listened.

Johnny asks, "Yes, dad, father?"

"You and your friends are not gonna believe this! Albert looked up on the Universal Orlando Resort website and it says that there's this exciting nighttime lagoon firework show called Universal's Cinematic Spectacular: 100 Years of Movie Memories!", Hugh came up with a fun idea suggestion.

The daughter of the 12th Dancing Princess, Justine, is amazed, "Wow! Really? I love to see it with all our guests and friends!", while Johnny and her friends in the suite and the other room listened.

"That actually sounds like a lovely and awesome idea!", Johnny agreed. "Then we're gonna come back here after the show. Anyways, TO UNIVERSAL ORLANDO! **AGAIN!** ", yelled Johnny, stoked as everyone else was too.

Going out and having their hotel keycards with them, they use the Ever After High students' dragons to take off and go to Universal Studios again.

* * *

 **9:05 PM**

When they land the dragons near the entrance, they look to see the dazzling same stuff they saw earlier the day in nighttime, which was more better.

But what they didn't expect, and to make things better, they even saw characters of Optimus Prime and Bumblebee!

"WOW! Those are the Transformers that we saw in the ride earlier!", Johnny and Dukey gasp happily, the latter wearing his Not a Dog outfit again, before the two, Justine and Holly take a selfie with Optimus and Bumblebee, while another is with the Test sisters, and another with Gil and Bling-Bling instead of the Test sisters.

Johnny continued after the selfies, "And now, onward to the cinematic spectacular! Ready, Dukey and guys?"

"Ready!", they all said.

Dukey chuckled, "Yes, Johnny. But can we stop at a barber shop first?"

"Dukey...?", Johnny says, glaring and smiling for his excitement.

"What? I'm kidding. Can't you take a joke? Of course I'm ready.", nervously said Dukey, before they went to Universal Orlando again for the lagoon fireworks show.

* * *

 **9:44 PM**

After getting a few nighttime snacks around the Universal Studios Orlando theme park, from various stops like Kwik-E Mart, like chocolate, water, chips and candy, they were a minute away to seeing the Universal Cinematic Spectacular!

"Get ready, guys! We're going to experience Universal's movies like it was a hundred years ago, or just the famous ones during those hundred years, but still, this will be the greatest Universal nighttime show ever!", Johnny excites before ten seconds were counting down to 9:45 PM!

When the nighttime show started, an announcer says,

 _Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, Universal Orlando now proudly presents... Universal's Cinematic Spectacular: 100 Years of Movie Memories!_

As this is heard, the opening then shows a starry screen and memorable and magical music from Universal is heard, Johnny and his friends still stoked as a light starts to glow a little brighter like a projector light before an opening narration is heard from Morgan Freeman.

 _ **As children, we allow our imaginations to run wild. Taking us to incredible places, letting us become anyone and do anything. There's no limit to the adventures we create, all the excitements we share. We explore faraway lands, battle giant monsters, fly to new heights, and journey to new worlds of wonder. Imagine the film brings the endless possibilities of their imagination...to life.**_

During the introduction, Johnny, Justine, Dukey, Holly, the Test Sisters, Gil, Ramona, Bling-Bling, Faybelle, and some of their friends like Hugh and Lila, Poppy and Cupid, Apple and Darling, Raven and Dexter, Mr. Mittens and Kitty, Mr. Teacherman and Farrah, Mr. Principalman and Lizzie were starting to cry to think about Universal's precious filmmaking memories during the 100 years.

Just then, it shows film reels of famous Universal films like Frankenstein, Jurassic Park, Apollo 13, Back to the Future, Jaws and E.T., while Johnny, Justine and the rest were crying happily. Then it shows the Universal logos through the years from 1927, 1936, 1963, 1991, and 1997, before showing the next one soon.

Other than that, the other water projection screen showed several memorable Universal films like High Plains Drifter, The Birds, Scarface, and Despicable Me for some instances. Another narration by Morgan Freeman says,

 _ **For 100 years, we lived fantasies, adventures, horrors and dramas. For 100 years, films has shown us of what who we are, and all we can become. For 100 years, the spirit of imagination has thrived, illuminating dreams, that has always been... Universal.**_

As both projections were shown, the screen darkens as the main screens then show the new 2012 Universal 100 years logo, complete with water effects and fireworks!

Then a opening montage of the famous Universal movies is shown, like Apollo 13, The Invisible Man, Van Helsing, Dracula, Dragonheart, the Mummy, Dr. Seuss' How the Grinch Stole Christmas, King Kong, Creature from the Black Lagoon, Jaws, Dante's Peak, The Birds, Jurassic Park, E.T., The Breakfast Club, Seabiscuit, To Kill a Mockingbird, Born on the Fourth of July, Field of Dreams, Ray, The Blues Brothers, The Incredible Hulk, The Bourne Ultimatum, Conan the Barbarian, High Plains Drifter, Scarface, The Nutty Professor, National Lampoon's Animal House, Waterworld, Wanted, Fast Five and Back to the Future.

Everyone applauded at this first part of the show, giving Johnny and his friends a bit of time to comment on it till the next part.

"You're right, Dad. This is the best Universal nighttime idea ever!", Johnny rated the first part, before the next part starts, as Morgan Freeman's next narration was,

 _ **Some are born. Others are chosen. When it began, there were no other challenges they would face. For the heroes they would become.**_

The screen, while this narration was heard, showed clips from Elizabeth: The Golden Age, Backdraft, Ray, Back to the Future and Fast & Furious. Then the title of this part shows:

 **100 Years of Heroes**

At this part, heroic movies like Apollo 13, Spartacus, Erin Brockovich, Inglorious Bastards, Born on the Fourth of July, Battleship, Back to the Future 2 & 3, Scott Pilgrim Vs. The World, Peter Pan, Waterworld, Friday Night Lights, Earthquake, Cinderella Man, Milk, The Mummy Returns, and The Bourne Supremacy, was shown.

"WOO-HOO! Now that was a heroic action montage! And-", rated Johnny again for this part, before the next parts shows an ominous scary storm effect on the projection and screen. Again, Morgan Freeman's narration says,

 _ **Out in the darkness, they wait. Deep of our fear, making our hearts pound, turning our dreams...into nightmares. We can't try to hide, but tonight, something wicked this way comes.**_

The screen, while this narration was heard, showed clips from Psycho, Van Helsing, Dream House, Dead Silence and The Strangers. Then the part title shows:

 **100 Years of Horror**

At this part while bloody-coloured water effects were set, horrific movies like Dracula, The Silence of the Lambs, Psycho, Frankenstein, The Mummy, Bride of Chucky, An American Werewolf in London, Rear Window, Creature from the Black Lagoon, The Thing, Tales from the Crypt, Halloween, Jaws, Bride of Frankenstein, Jurassic Park, Army of Darkness, Tremors, The Birds, The Unborn, Shaun of the Dead, Dawn of the Dead, and Drag Me to Hell, was shown, ending with Psycho (again).

" **AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH** **!** ", screamed Johnny and the others to those horrific part, before the screen shows an off-air color bars screen. "That was scary-", he says before he hears a familiar Minion sound, which a Minion appears and shoots several Minions with a minion laughter, causing Johnny, Justine, Hugh, Lila and the rest to smile. "Never mind. This just got a whole lot funnier!", he says as everyone agrees. Then the title says:

 **100 Years of Laughter**

At this part, comedic movies like Bruce Almighty, The Nutty Professor, Babe, The Big Lebowski, Bridesmaids, Meet the Parents, Dr. Seuss' The Lorax, Hop, Harry and the Hendersons, Despicable Me, The 40 Year-Old Virgin, Liar Liar, Car Wash, Knocked Up, Kindergarten Cop, Baby Mama, Uncle Buck, Kicking & Screaming, Happy Gilmore, Beethoven, The Flintstones, Smokey and the Bandit, Ted, Bring It On, Sixteen Candles, The Blues Brothers, The Breakfast Club, Dr. Seuss' How the Grinch Stole Christmas, Fast Times at Ridgemont High, and Bean, were shown.

At the end of this part, Johnny and the rest of his friends were already laughing their heads off.

"Comedy gold!", laughed Hugh, agreeing to this part with Johnny and the others. Then, the screen and projections showed an epic tune to the next segment, before Morgan Freeman continues,

 _ **No matter how strong or brave, the true measure of any hero is the enemy he must face. Through unrelating struggles, battles and sacrifices, one will stand, and one will fall.**_

Then the screen shows a movie clip from Gladiator, then the title says:

 **100 Years of Good vs. Evil**

In this part, suspenseful, thrilling and battling movies like Public Enemies, Spartacus, Snow White & the Huntsman, Robin Hood, Les Miserables, All Quiet on the Western Front, The Mummy, The Incredible Hulk, Gladiator, Hellboy II: The Golden Army, King Kong, Inglorious Bastards and Fast & Furious 6, were shown in this war-like segment.

"Whoa. That was intense. Still I would have to give it an A for it's quality.", Mr. Teacherman says.

Mr. Principalman also agreed, "Agree with you. Some of those are action, but others are true stories."

"Now this is the part where the grand finale is gonna be after this part! Get ready!", Johnny says to everyone. Finally, a majestic tune is heard and the second-to-last segment starts immediately after the last segment, while Morgan Freeman states,

 _ **When in every story, the choice must be made. Leading us to a defining moment, where we find our destiny.**_

The screen then shows movie clips from U-571, About a Boy, The Deer Hunter, Les Miserables, The Express, On Golden Pond, and Schindler's List, then the finale says:

 **100 Years of Triumph**

And in this final part, movies like Seabiscuit, Billy Elliott, The Hurricane, Field of Dreams, Coal Miner's Daughter, Bride of Frankenstein, Vertigo, and some others, before the show is about to reach it's grand finale, Morgan Freeman announcing as everyone of Johnny and Justine's friends heartwarmingly listens,

 _ **Tonight, we celebrate 100 years of films, that have touched our hearts, inspired our dreams, and set our imaginations free. Films that allow us to rise to the challenge, face our fears, fall in love, be a kid again, and to believe that anything is possible.**_

Everyone applauds for the awaiting grand finale, which shows films like Jurassic Park & The Lost World: Jurassic Park, King Kong, The Mummy, Dragonheart, Gladiator, Schindler's List, It's Complicated, To Kill a Mockingbird, Brokeback Mountain, Frost/Nixon, Bruce Almighty, Babe and National Lampoon's Animal House!

"Oooh! Aaaah!", Johnny, Justine and everyone else was astonished by this kind of lagoon firework grand finale that it was going, as the exciting tension builds up to the tune of John Williams' score of E.T., which shows the same film which ends the first part of the finale for a sec.

Then, the next set of films in the finale show as Johnny, Justine, Dukey, Holly and the rest cry to are Apollo 13, Despicable Me, A Beautiful Mind, Les Miserables, Fast & Furious, Jaws, Jurassic Park, Back to the Future and E.T., which the final movie of the show creates the newest 2012 Universal Studios logo, as Morgan Freeman finishes as the show concludes,

 _ **Universal Pictures. 100 Years is just the beginning.**_

When the show ends, Johnny and his friends applaud before the flame-headed boy says, "Woo-hoo, that show was amazing! Now to go back to the hotel, sit back, relax, go to the Islands of Adventure park tomorrow, and-", Johnny says to everyone before they plan to leave for the night, before several Transformers sounds were heard from the screen.

It appears that it was a call from the Autobots and it's leader, Optimus Prime! The Autobot says about the Decepticons planning to take over Orlando, and that it is up to the humans to prepare for battle, before Megatron, the Decepticon leader interrupts and cuts the transmission. After, it shows footage from the Transformers ride they went to, before it shows the title, Transformers - The Ride 3D, in Orlando right now.

"Oh my gosh! We gotta go to that ride again!", Johnny says as he was rushing, before Hugh pulls his shirt to halt him.

Hugh then says, "Not so fast, Johnny. Remember what you said about coming back to the hotel after this?"

"Oh. _Right._ That figures. I almost forgot. We'll come back tomorrow. Let's go back to the hotel. That was an amazing show, Dad. Good thing you planned it. Despite your meatloaves, however.", Johnny realizes, as everyone left.

When everyone gets out of the theme park when it is closing for the night, they use their dragons to go back to the resort.

* * *

 **10:10 PM**

When everyone came back to the hotel, everyone got ready to sleep while a few of them went to the bed, while some others, like Apple, Raven, Gil, Bling-Bling, the Test sisters, and some others, passed out on the table, couch, floor and a few others, again, like in the contemporary resort back in Walt Disney World.

However, after all these events at Universal, which was as good as Disney, they all had a good night's sleep.


	26. The Islands of Adventure

**6:30 AM**

When the sun rose on the next day, Johnny, Justine, Dukey and Holly were the first ones to wake up. They then all wake up the dazed kids, teens and students from their passing-out-like slumber, which was perfect. Even Briar Beauty and Madeline Hatter were even sleeping in the bathtub last night since they were tired from last night.

"Briar? Maddie? What happened?", Raven says as she came in the suite's bathroom.

Apple also supports her by asking them, "Why are you two sleeping in the bathtub?"

"First, there are two reasons. One; we were so tired and about to sleep so we had to find a place to sleep...", says Briar after she wakes up like Sleeping Beauty.

Madeline also adds, "And two, we were making out last night before we slept.", with small eye bags when waking up.

"What?!", Apple and Raven shocked.

Briar says, "We two know, right? She was so beautiful last night due to the fantastic glimmers of the evening. It was spectacular when we also had teatime before sleep."

"Oh, you're spectacular too, Briar, you sleeping beauty. Nice tea comment. I'm going to kiss you right now.", Madeline swooned in Briar's arms, who the two were about to kiss.

Someone appears at the bathroom door, who Bumper was about to brush his teeth, shocked to see the girls having a moment.

"Uh, Duchess? Is there a spare bathroom I can use to brush my teeth?", Bumper called as he left, but while Apple and Raven were looking at him, Briar and Madeline were already kissing for a moment. By the time they look back at the romantic daughters of Sleeping Beauty and the Mad Hatter, they finished for a sec before the two could even notice.

Madeline excused, "Yep. I already kissed.", as she and Briar look at each other, fallen in love for now. Apple and Raven look at each other, confused.

Meanwhile in their suite, a knock on the door was heard again before Johnny opened for the person. It was Hugh again.

"Hi, Johnny. We've just got a visit from one of the hotel employees and they just gave us and all our friends early park-to-park tickets to Universal Orlando, Islands of Adventure and The Wizarding World of Harry Potter! It opens on 6:45 AM for the early tickets!", Hugh says, as he was excited as Johnny was now.

Johnny asks, " The Islands of Adventure? Wizarding World of Harry Potter? CityWalk?"

"Yep!"

" **YEEEEEEAAAAAH!** ", cheered Johnny before he and the others were excited too. "We're gonna have so much fun on the last day in Orlando! After we're going to our last destination, Las Vegas, where one of the things we're gonna do is a party super-jam goof-offa-palooza!"

Justine agrees by embracing him, "I agree with that. As long as I can dance during the Vegas nights!"

"But in the time being, let's go have some fun in our last day in Orlando!", Holly plans as everyone also agrees.

Johnny then yells excitingly, "Then, let's go do this!", as he, his friends, Hugh and the other friends in the other suite, go with him.

Leaving the hotel once again, they use the students' dragons again to fly to Universal Studios once more.

* * *

 **6:45 PM**

When they get there and leave the dragons at the entrance again, they enter the theme park again, showed their park-to-park tickets they were given by the Sapphire Falls employees, and they were given early access to the Islands of Adventure and The Wizarding World of Harry Potter theme parks!

"TO THE ISLANDS OF ADVENTURE!", Johnny says as he, Dukey, Gil, the Test sisters, Bling-Bling, and the rest of Johnny's Porkbelly and EAH friends go to the Islands of Adventure, they were once again amazed by what they saw, after they go through the Port of Entry part of the second park in Universal.

In the Islands of Adventure, there were even **MORE** rides to go on, those including Marvel, Dr. Seuss, King Kong, The Lost Continent, Jurassic Park, Popeye  & Dudley-Do Right and The Wizarding World of Harry Potter!

"Wow, and I've never thought this trip got any better!", Susan and Mary both said to Johnny.

Gil also says, "There's even superheroes, cartoons, and dinosaurs, yo!"

"Can't wait to go around to see what they have here! LET'S GO!", Johnny said, as he and half of them went to go to Marvel Super Hero Island, while the other half go to Seuss Landing and The Lost Continent.


	27. Marvel Super Hero Island & Toon Lagoon

**Note: I'm sorry if this took so long, but I had to work on some stories. Since they took so long to make, instead I set the events of this summer story of the summer of 2016, just so you may know for this story.**

 **7:00 AM**

At Marvel Super Hero Island, Johnny, Dukey, Justine, Dukey and half of their friends go to The Incredible Hulk coaster first.

Using their Express Passes, they get on the newly renovated Hulk coaster, as it starts while Johnny, Dukey, Justine and Holly are on the front again.

The coaster then turns left a bit as it goes up through a track tunnel to outside, as green and white flashing strobe lights were lit, and experimental scientists' voices were heard, before they heard the Hulk roar as the coaster speeds up towards the outside!

As Johnny and half of his friends were screaming with laughter and terror, the coaster then corkscrews and falls down until going up and around to the other side of the track. After going through a loop and through a foggy tunnel, the coaster continues to spin and go left for a bit, till going up and down to a lower part of the coaster again before to another loop with turns ahead of it.

Going on a flat track like the other coasters, the ride almost reaches it's conclusion as a mild set of twists and turns were ridden. Once more, the coaster goes on a flat track and turns left into the unloading area.

"That was...cool... This is a lot different to this Marvel stuff back at Walt Disney World. Considering the fact that Disney bought Marvel for $4.24 billion dollars other than Universal.", says Dukey and Holly after the ride as they left the coaster.

"I know that, Dukey. This place is fun.", Johnny and Justine says as they looked more around the Marvel Super Hero Island part of the Islands of Adventure.

Meanwhile, Gil, the Test sisters, Bling-Bling, Hugh and Lila also went to see the stunt show of The Eighth Voyage of Sinbad and Poseidon's Fury at The Lost Continent, while Johnny, Justine, Dukey and Holly went to Storm Force Acceleration and Doctor Doom's Freefall at Marvel Super Hero Island during the time.

* * *

 **7:30 AM**

After Express Passing and go through the line for the Amazing Adventures of Spider-Man in 3D, Johnny and Dukey take the front seats with Justine and Holly on the second row, the four and the rest grabbing 3D glasses, before Gil, Bling-Bling, the Test sisters, Faybelle and the others go wait for the next vehicles.

The ride starts, and Johnny, Dukey, Justine, and Holly then go proceed, and, after seeing the Spider-Man symbol, they see Spider-Man in 3D, giving them their mission for them to watch.

Then, the four of them then see the villains of Spider-Man, like Electro and Green Goblin, harnessing a piece of the Statue of Liberty's arm to harness it's power, causing the four to be shocked when the villains see them, before both the villains and the vehicle escapes, the latter to the next area. It then shows Electro ripping an electric cable and threatening the intruding riders, who shocks them in 3D and flashing effects, but not before Electro was blown back by his attempt, and Johnny, Justine, Dukey and Holly scream to this, but also to the villains Venom and Dr. Octopus, attempting to attack them in 3D, before the vehicle speeds past.

We then see, after various twists and turns after seeing the head of the Statue of Liberty above the ceiling, the four were surprised to see Spider-Man again, who the hero greeted them, but suddenly faces Hydro-Man, who Spider-Man fought to their surprise in 3D. As the vehicle goes to the next area, the four gasp as they encounter Dr. Octopus again, threatening them with flames, but gets stunned by his attempt again, the vehicle speeding past again as well.

However, as the vehicle turns to a shot of the city, the four were startled again when encountering Hobgoblin, about to throw an explosive flaming pumpkin, but Spider-Man appears and webs the pumpkin in 3D, and slinging it away, saving their lives. As Hobgoblin tries to throw another, Spider-Man fought him, misaiming the explosive as the vehicle moves away to the next area.

In the next area, we see Spider-Man battle Dr. Octopus on the street, who the villain uses his super green laser to try shooting him, but he threatens to shoot the riders with the laser, but they escape as Johnny and Dukey were in a mix of excitement and fear.

Nevertheless, after seeing Spider-Man escape from Dr. Octopus, and fought Hobgoblin in mid-air, a airborne chase ensues. Around the city as the riders see Spider-Man fight Hobgoblin, and cause Electro to defeat Hydro-Man as they attempt to fight the riders and Spider-Man.

Lastly, as Dr. Octopus brought the vehicle down from mid-air, Spider-Man stops him, but the vehicle bounced and was about to fall down to the streets, as Johnny, Justine, Dukey and Holly screamed...

...before a big spider web catches them, breaking their fall and relieving the riders, the vehicle going to the next area, as we see Spider-Man in front of the defeated webbed villains at the end, snapping a picture for the riders, before saying goodbye, ending the ride.

Leaving the ride and after waiting for their other friends, Johnny said, "Spider-Man was so cool! Webs, flying, all that stuff! Wonder what's next for us."

"Well, we didn't go to Toon Lagoon yet. So we better get going to finish this park before we finish on with Harry Potter. Maybe even Wet N' Wild.", Dukey said as he read the brochure, also still wearing his Not a Dog shirt and attire.

Hugh and Lila meet again with Gil, the Test sisters, Bling-Bling and the rest, "Hey, kids! How good is the park so far?"

"We just went to Marvel with the Hulk coaster and Spider-Man 3D ride. How about you, guys?", asked Justine and Holly.

Mr. Mittens explains, "Me and the others went to the Lost Continent, and also Dr. Seuss where I rode The Cat in the Hat ride with Kitty.", privately to Johnny and the others.

"Coincidence.", mentions Apple and Raven.

Johnny said, "We're now going to Toon Lagoon. We should ride Dudley Do Right's Ripsaw Falls! TO TOON LAGOON!", as he and the rest went off.

* * *

 **7:50 AM**

Arriving, Johnny and his friends use their Express Passes, as he, Dukey, Justine and Holly take the first log vehicle with the rest waiting for the next ones, with Kitty and Mr. Mittens waiting with Hugh, Lila and the other adults, the formers lucky that they're not gonna be riding the water ride like in the earlier water parks and Splash Mountain at Disney.

The ride starts as the four were happy to see the cartoon character Dudley Do-Right, but see the dastardly villain Snidely Whiplash escaping with the tied up love interest of Dudley, Nell Fenwick, before, after going up, goes slightly down as the four were relieved. They also see Dudley Do-Right paddling backwards and Snidely Whiplash trying to move a rock to cause a cave in, but the four escape into the mine cavern.

That is, before as Dudley Do-Right was searching, he stroke a match and a vicious lion was shown, scaring the four riders with Dudley's horse alerted.

Going out of the cave part of the ride, the riders then see Snidely tying up Nell, the boss and the horse on train tracks, as the riders go in another dark part of the ride, which Dudley says during this that he lost his train of thought, and literally, a train light shined as the ride went up while train sounds were heard, just before the ride drops medium-ly, the four riders screaming, before splashes, still during the ride.

The ride continues as Johnny and the other three saw Dudley and his horse stuck in a log, as the vehicle continued on to a sawmill, where Nell was waiting for Dudley to rescue her, before the four riders scream again as the ride goes down another small drop, signing not the end of the ride yet.

After seeing several signs as the ride turns around, the ride goes up a very tall part of the ride as Johnny, Dukey, Justine and Holly gulp. They also see a climatic battle against Dudley and Snidely along the way as Nell watched, at a setting of an explosive factory. The vehicle then turned to the last part of the final battle, showing Dudley about to set off the explosives with Snidely defeated, with hanging pieces of wood and decorations at the top.

"This is it...the big one.", Johnny shudders as his teeth chilled. "Tell my parents I love them!", he then says before the inevitable.

Climatically, the riders' vehicle then goes down a very steep part as the four screamed, splashing and going through a wooden mobile part at the end of the ride, soaking them with water.

"Gee, that was fun!", Dukey said after the big drop.

The ride finishes as the riders see a award ceremony, as Dudley Do-Right was congratulated and awarded by the boss, who saved him, Nell and the horse earlier and also defeating Snidely, before the ride stops at the start and Johnny, Dukey and the other two get up and waited for their friends too.

Hugh said, "Johnny! Good thing I saw you guys riding the water ride. That was fun wasn't it? So, what's next?"

"Let's try Popeye and Bluto's Blige-Rat Barges! That is extremely fun! Let's go!", Johnny excites, as they all went too.

* * *

 **8:00 AM**

Like always, and this time, Hugh and Lila went with Johnny, Dukey, Justine, Holly, Gil, Bling-Bling, the Test sisters, Faybelle and Mr. Teacherman to Popeye and Bluto's Blige-Rat Barges, while the others wait outside. Using their Express Passes once again and taking the 12-seated circular ride vehicle, the ride begins.

It starts when the circular vehicle span around a bit entirely for the ride, before the riders go down a little violent set of rapids, before moving on as they see Bluto changing the sign from the calm course to the rapids course, as Olive Oyl, Popeye's love interest, watches.

Then, the circular vehicle then turns to the rapids course, which the twelve cheer for fun instead of screaming for a bit, while they see Popeye and Bluto fight over Olive Oyl from above, before going across several rapids. A shipwrecked tugboat was seen, as Gil and Bling-Bling were slightly soaked from the amount of water quickly dripping off from the shipwrecked tugboat.

Going across an area with water shooters, like in Disney's water parks, were soaking Johnny, Dukey, Justine and Holly with a bit of water, and, as they went to another rapids area, they then seea large pipe pouring out water, which sprays the three adults, and spraying some on the Test sisters and on Faybelle as well.

It turns for the riders to see another tugboat ensuing a battle with two mines nearby, before going into a dark cavern part in the ride, like the previous Dudley Do-Right water ride, but this time with a octopus spooking them.

Going out after the cave and seeing the end of the boat with Olive hanging onto it, it turns as the circular vehicle then goes up a tall part of the ride, which the setting of it is taken over by Bluto.

"Okay, this is getting intense. Hope there isn't any big drops or anything.", Faybelle feared.

Bling-Bling calmed, "Don't worry. This is a water rapid ride. It will not have any drops like the previous one.", before on the way to the top of the climb, all twelve were sprayed by water nearby, before the circular vehicle continued on, Popeye seen spinning on the water with his baby holding a can of spinach, his power-giving food source.

All of a sudden, the riders then experience a speeding violent rapid after various splashes and a small drop, seeing Popeye gain the can of spinach with the baby, and defeating Bluto in the process with his overpowering super strength.

The riders continue to see Bluto hanging on a broken water tower in defeat, causing Johnny, Dukey and the other ten to laugh in hilarity, the ride ending after seeing Popeye the Sailor and his girlfriend Olive Oyl, the former hero laughing iconically, as the ten go on to the unloading platform and meet with their friends again.

"Guys! That ride was funny and wet! But we're almost done in the Islands of Adventure. What do you guys think of Jurassic Park?", Johnny said to the others, the rest agreeing. "Good. TO JURASSIC PARK!", he said as he and his friends went off to the last division(s) of the park.


	28. Jurassic Park

**9:00 AM**

After going on the exclusive ride Skull Island: Reign of Kong with their exclusive Express Passes, Johnny, Justine and their friends then went to the Jurassic Park division of Islands of Adventure, going on Pteranodon Flyers, before going to another water ride, called Jurassic Park River Adventure.

Johnny, Justine, Dukey and Holly, with Gil, Bling-Bling, Susan, Mary, Bumper, Duchess, Faybelle, Ramona, Cerise, Hugh, Lila, Mr. Teacherman, Farrah, Mr. Principalman, Lizzie, Apple, Raven, Briar, Madeline, Poppy and Cupid, get on the water raft ride vehicle, the ride starting as they went up a part of the ride at the beginning, and starting off with a small drop onto the next parts of the ride.

"Seems mild. Mr. Mittens and Kitty should've went with us. Too bad they don't want to because they're afraid of water.", said Justine.

Holly says after her, "Yeah, but the good news is that we're gonna enjoy-", before she, Johnny, Justine, Dukey and the other 16 see an entrance similar to Jurassic Park, along with the narration and the amazing score by John Williams of the same film the ride is based on.

Once the gates open, the twenty were all excited to see some of the dinosaurs for the ride, which is exciting!

First was Ultrasaur Lagoon, which they saw Ultrasaurs on the way, giant and eating plants, with it's neck way long, as the narrator starts to explain the dinosaurs they encounter.

Then, all through the ride, Johnny, Justine and the other 18 also got to see more dinosaurs like Stegosauruses and Compsognathuses on Stegosaur Springs, but when they went across a short section of Hadrosaur Cove, before a Parasaurolophus pops up from the water and scares the riders!

"Oh my gosh! Freaky, right?", Gil said to the Test girls and Ramona, all scared, the girls agreeing as well as everyone else.

Hugh then notices something, "Wait. Why aren't we going that way?", as the raft started to turn to another section of the ride, which turns out to be the Jurassic Park Animal Control, which has a dangerous Raptor containment area!

"Because, we're going into the DANGER AREA!", Johnny frightened, as the raft went through the animal control, the twenty scared as they heard alarms, and see two raptors fighting over a poncho, with a crashed speedboat nearby and a restricted area.

Dukey noticed, "Hey, a Mickey Mouse hat!", before his happy noticing behaviour turns back to fright for the ride.

Next, as they were about to enter a very dangerous dark containment area, they see a big box holding a raptor, which is the Raptor Transport Unit, hanged on top of the riders' vehicle, which caused their suspense to rise quickly.

"Please don't let the box fall on us! We don't want to be Raptor food!", Bling-Bling said, holding Faybelle in an attempt to comfort whilst in fear.

Nevertheless, alarms blazed and were heard when, passing the overhead Raptor Transport Unit box, they enter the dangerous containment area, the ride going up a steep part as the twenty were afraid of what's gonna happen.

After going up and frightened by the sounds of the Raptors in the dark, seen with flashing lights a bit, they reach the top, the ride continuing, before the 20 were scared by sounds of Raptors and Dilophosauruses, the latter popping up and spitting toxic venom, which turns out to be just water, much to their relieves.

"Good thing it was only water. Otherwise we would've died.", said Johnny and Dukey, before scared as the raft water ride vehicle was turning to the last suspenseful corner of the ride, as he, Justine, Dukey and Holly, after all their relief, were scared again as they then see a strange, dangerous and familiar dinosaur at the end...

The Tyrannosaurus Rex!

As the T-Rex roared iconically and ragingly, like in the Jurassic Park series, all twenty of the riders screamed, before they screamed even more as the raft vehicle then drops down the emergency evacuation drop, known as the last drop of the ride, before they reach outside on the bottom, and splashing a huge amount of water on all twenty of them.

"My...that was scary as you-know-what.", Mr. Teacherman comments after the drop, saying, "But I'll still give vacations A, Johnny, because we love them! And our new friendly girls and boys from Ever After too!"

When the raft water vehicle was going back to the unloading zone, Johnny adds, "I agree. Dinosaurs are also cool as well, though. Guess we're all done here in the Islands of Adventure."

Leaving the unloading area and getting out of the ride, they all meet with their other friends again.

Ashlynn said, "How was it, guys? Did you get to see any dinosaurs you liked?"

"Yeah. Our favourite was the T-Rex, surprisingly. Even though he's fearful though.", Raven and Apple told them.

Mr. Mittens said to Johnny, "Also, was it good? I'm not going on water rides for a while after those water parks we did. So as Kitty."

"Yes, sir. I guess we're all done with the Islands of Adventure, right?", Albert said, butler-ly.

Mr. Principalman guarantees, "Of course. But we guess we're not done with Universal yet, right?"

"Nope. There's just a couple more. The Wizarding World of Harry Potter, and Wet N'Wild. We heard that the last one is gonna close at the end of the year. The first, we're going to now. TO THE WIZARDING WORLD OF HARRY POTTER!", Johnny said, after reading the brochure, before he, Justine, Dukey, Holly, and along with the rest of all their friends, go to The Wizarding World of Harry Potter section.


	29. The Wizarding World of Harry Potter

**9:30 AM**

Arriving at the entrance of The Wizarding World of Harry Potter at the Islands of Adventure division, Johnny, Justine, Dukey and Holly gasp in excitement to see the castle of the Hogwarts school!

" **YEAAAAAAAAAAAH!** ", all the four yelled happily, rushing ahead of the other friends who are following like the time Johnny and Dukey rushed back when they went on the Super Mega Drop Mundo Coaster Extreme when it was their turn back in the Porkbelly amusement park.

First, after they went to Honeydukes for candy and treats, which the kids liked, as well as the adults drinking Butterbeer nearby, Johnny, Dukey, Justine, Holly and the others went closer to the Hogwarts castle where they all went on two rides which are Dragon Challenge, and, The Flight of the Hippogriff, with their Express Passes again.

* * *

 **10:15 AM**

After, Johnny decided to his friends, "Those were such fun rides, everyone! Now let's try to new sweet ride in the Hogwarts castle! Harry Potter and the Forbidden Journey! Let's go there! ...Right after we look around Hogwarts. To Hogwarts!", as everyone follows Johnny, walking instead of rushing like the past dozen times during their vacation.

Going in the Hogwarts and surprised by all the magical iconic things, like animate pictures, the sorting hat and also a library and imaginable moving stairs (in the fanfic, yes)!

After, Johnny, Justine and the rest then go to Harry Potter and the Forbidden Journey while the rest wait, as the two, Holly, Dukey, Gil, Bling-Bling, Susan and Mary use their Express Passes when going through the line politely for a couple of minutes, before the two pairs get on the ride vehicle, the ride starting.

It starts as Johnny, Justine and the other six were flying around a bit, and meet the Griffindor Harry Potter on his flying broomstick at Hogwarts in the air!

Then they meet Hedwig, who addresses them of his missing dragon, before the ride goes down and meets with Harry again as they were gonna go to the Quidditch pitch, a dragon pursues them on the way, the one Hedwig talked about!

A minute later, Johnny, Justine, Dukey, Holly, Gil, Bling-Bling and the Test sisters were trying to lose the dragon, but they encounter it as it breathed smoke-like fire, causing Susan to scream in fear, louder more than the other seven! Despite this, the ride continues as, passing a spooky section, Johnny and Dukey then see a terrifying giant spider, causing the two, Gil and Bling-Bling to scream like girls!

The others scream again when seeing numerous spiders, as Hermione helps them on the journey during the ride, before they miracoulously get out of the spooky section, and went to the Quidditch pitch, meeting Harry Potter once again, competing against Draco Malfoy, a Slytherin, but during the Quidditch game, Death Eaters show up, as the eight in the two ride vehicles help Harry Potter by defeating some of them whilst following them, but goes into another spooky section in the process!

Even all the eight gasp in fright as they see a snake-like dragon, similar to the snake in the second film, and seeing a spooky skeleton too!

After this, they reach Harry Potter again, defeating the Death Eater pursuing him, before the eight follow him airborne, escaping from the underground part, caving in, before the nine all made it out!

Next and finally, the ride reaches it's conclusion when Harry and the riders flew across the lake to Hogwarts again, entering and Johnny, Justine and their other six friends then see in the final part where Harry Potter congratulated the riders for helping him, as several students and familiar Hogwarts friends happily carry him, and the staff and headmasters, even Dumbledore, congratulate them too, before the ride goes back and reaches the same loading station they went on, ending the ride.

Getting out of the ride when it ended and getting their stuff, Johnny, Justine and the other six leave Hogwarts castle to meet with the rest.

"How was the ride, sweeties? Wasn't it magical?", Lila, Johnny's mom, said to the eight.

Justine agreed, "You bet it was. A thousand times better, that I want to dance because of this! Not now, but later."

"My favourite part was the vehicles and Harry Potter himself!", Gil said, Bling-Bling nodding with him with the others.

Susan and Mary even swooned, "Ah...Gil...", after he said this.

"And Johnny-bra, what do we have next?", Gil then continued.

Johnny read the brochure as he said in the process, "Well, we've just done the Hogwarts section of Islands of Adventure in The Wizarding World of Harry Potter, but there's another which we saw yesterday at Universal Orlando! Diagon Alley!"

"Diagon Alley. Hmm. Seems fair.", Poppy agreed, Cupid nodding with her girlfriend.

Hugh, Johnny's dad, also asks, "Yeah, but how will we get there?"

"Easy. There's Hogwarts Express! We'll just use our Park passes, which is our Express Passes, to get on there to the other park!", said Johnny, the other seven agreeing with him again.

His dad then said, "Convenient. Albert, did you double-check that the passes are park-to-park?"

"Well...", the butler was gonna say his answer.

Hugh asked again, "Did you double-check?", a little in the grounding-behaviour.

"Actually...yes, sir. I double-checked. Like when I took care of Mr. Mittens back in Porkbelly. So it's Park-to-Park.", answered the butler.

The father resumes, "Oh. Good. You deserve a badge for that. Thanks."

"The best part is, we're already done with Islands of Adventure, and we're gonna finish Universal Studios Orlando with Diagon Alley for the second Wizarding World of Harry Potter division section! To Diagon Alley!", Johnny said, as he and the rest then rush to Hogwarts Express.

* * *

 **10:30 AM**

Reaching the station, they waited a few minutes before showing their Park-to-Park tickets, going into the train as pairs of four or five take their seats in sections of the train, like Johnny, Justine, Dukey and Holly in one of them.

"ALL ABOARD! TO THE HOGWARTS EXPRESS!", called out Johnny, causing Dukey, Justine, Holly and the rest of his friends to laugh out loud. "Works every time."

The train ride then starts to their excitement as the intercom announcer said, seeing Hedwig waving goodbeye nearby the sign of Hogsmeade, before Johnny, Justine, Dukey and Holly see Ron, Harry and Hermione passing by in the train, before the four turn to see Hogwarts castle, as a Hippogriff flew across the water, the four amazed before the train enters through the forest, seeing centaurs in the forest!

Nevertheless, after the forest section of the trip, they see another far view of Hogwarts, but this time, they meet with the twins Fred and George of the Weasley family from Hogwarts using broomsticks, before one passes a firework, before throwing it up in the air, and exploding into a colorful array of sparks!

"Ooh! Aah!", the four excites, before as one of them sees a light passing in the train, the firework explode into several words, saying,

 **Weasley's Wizard Wheezes - Now in Diagon Alley!**

"Wow! Now that's something we can check out!", Dukey pointed with the other three smiling.

After several students pass by in the train, the four started to get spooked as they went through a stormy part of the trip, seeing a possible antagonistic wizard, before passing through that section in relief, as several more students pass by in the train, before spooked again when seeing several bugs on the section door, as Ron, familiarized, ate one of the bugs, which Harry and Hermione were a bit disgusted with their voices heard, the three passing by again in the train.

Despite this, the four were surprised to see a civilized England city, seeing a familiar shifting triple-decker bus known as the Knight Bus, like in the third film, before the train starts to enter the King's Cross station, ending the train ride at 10:36.

The section doors open, as everyone then got off the train and left the station, before Johnny, Justine, Dukey and Holly, along with the Test sisters, Gil, Bling-Bling, Faybelle, Ramona, Cerise, Bumper, Duchess, Apple, Raven, Briar, Madeline, Poppy, Cupid, Farrah, Lizzie, Ashlynn and Hunter excited with the four this time, were ecstatic and happy to see Diagon Alley in the Universal Studios Orlando division of The Wizarding World of Harry Potter!

"Welcome to Diagon Alley!", Johnny yelled to the rest, as the twenty-three then rushed to go around Diagon Alley, much to the adults and EAH students' smiling happiness.

Mr. Teacherman then said, "Well, at least we're gonna have a good trip.", as he, Hugh, Lila, and the other adults and EAH students follow.

* * *

 **10:45 AM**

After eight minutes of looking around Diagon Alley with some of it's amazing places and shops, Johnny and Justine also go to Ollivander's for souvenir wands for the trip.

"I'd like and want a Harry Potter wand, please.", Johnny pointed and requested, as the manager gave him a special Harry Potter wand, and Justine was given a Hermione Granger wand.

Right after, Johnny, Justine, Dukey, Holly, Gil, Bling-Bling, the Test sisters, Faybelle, Ramona, Mr. Teacherman, Farrah, Mr. Principalman, Lizzie, Poppy, Cupid, Apple, Raven, Briar, Madeline, Darling, Rosabella, Hugh and Lila decided to go to the 3D Diagon Alley ride Harry Potter and the Escape from Gringotts, using their Express Passes as they went through Gringotts Bank, before taking the elevator, and taking their seats in the roller coaster ride vehicle.

The ride starts as they enter a part of the railing system of Gringotts Bank, before encountering Bellatrix Lestrange, threatening the riders with their evil magic, before the coaster drops as the twenty-four screamed, in a little enjoyment but mostly fright.

Passing a corner of the coaster, they also saw Harry Potter, Ron and Hermione on another railing car with a few others, before they fall due to it's system, and the twenty-four were shocked as a couple giant knights break some of the rails and carry the coaster Johnny and his friends were riding, as it swings the vehicle to another part of the ride, where they encounter more giant knights, one of them sending the ride vehicle down as both falls, but as they were about to fall to their doom, Fred Weasley, who was seen with another goblin on the rails earlier, saves them just in time, before a dragon appears, breathing fire towards the riders in 3D.

As Fred instructs them, the ride then turns to another part, and in several moments as they pass a part with a fleeing goblin, they reach the same section with the multiplying cups and gold, as the wall crumbled, before a similar snake from the series, Nagini, came up and threatens to bite them in 3D, before Lord Voldemort, the main antagonist of the series, and Bellatrix Lestrange appear, and the two evilly threaten the riders, before they escape.

Next, and climatically, they reach a fiery part of the ride as Voldemort and Bellatrix appeared, the former summoning a ball of fire to threaten to harm the riders, until the same dragon from earlier breathed fire, destroying the ball of fire, as Harry Potter, his other two companions and the dragon that they're riding, help defeat Voldemort as the villains disappear and retreat, before the three heroes and the dragon were escaping, the riders going through a extreme section of the coaster before meeting with them again, who they escape as Fred Weasley appears again, congratulating them as the ride ends, reaching the unloading station!

"That was extreme, guys! EXTREME! In 3D!", Johnny said to his friends, which they agree, as they leave the ride and meet with the others.

As they went out, Hugh said, "That ride was so good! So, I guess we're done with all of Universal Studios, right?"

"Well, it's not over yet. Almost. Wet N'Wild also looks good, and it's closing at the end of 2016! We should spend time there.", planned Johnny, which his parents, and all his friends agree. "Let's get Wet N'Wild, everyone!"


	30. To Las Vegas! (Wet N' Wild N' Seconds!)

**11:05 AM**

Reaching the Wet N' Wild division of the Universal theme park after several minutes, Johnny and the other Porkbelly characters then reach the back of their shirts, pulling it off to reveal their swimming outfits, like what the Test family and the other JT characters, do back at Porkbelly.

"Whoa! We didn't know you could do that quickly!", Apple and Raven amazes.

Dukey said, "Yeah, we do this back home."

"Did Dukey just talk?", Hugh and Lila ask.

Johnny answered, "Nope. What about you students? Did you have your swimming outfits?"

"Of course we do. One moment.", Justine Dancer reinsures, before she and the other EAH students leave and come back after a few moments with their swimming suits on.

A love-signalling whistle was heard as Johnny and Dukey were mostly amazed by Justine and Holly's swimming suits, before the former JT character said, "You both look...beautiful."

"Why, thank you, sweetheart.", Justine Dancer blushes with Holly.

Johnny continued, "Now, let's get wet and wild!", yelling this excitingly as everyone of the JT and EAH guests go to wherever they went to go on and go at, like several of them are at the Wave Pool Surf Lagoon with Mr. Mittens, Kitty and Albert sunbathing, and another example, Johnny, Justine, Dukey, Holly, Mr. Teacherman, Mr. Principalman, Farrah, Lizzie, Gil, the Test sisters, Ramona, Bling-Bling, Faybelle, Bumper and Duchess go to Disco H20!

There, Johnny, Dukey, Justine and Holly go first on a four-rider floaty, before the employee helps drift the floaty down the slide, which the four cheer, before a familiar disco song was getting from faint to loud as the floaty reaches a big watery disco section, as the song You Should Be Dancing by The Bee Gees was heard as they circle around to their excitement and dance whilst on the floaty to this song too.

Also, the other three four-rider floaties come down, as they enjoyed the Bee Gees song before Johnny's floaty, then the other three, exit through the slide as the water slide ended before the sixteen went to other attractions in Wet N'Wild.

* * *

 **11:15 AM**

Next, as they were spending time at the Wet N'Wild park for their last times there, like Johnny and Dukey, with some other Porkbelly and Ever After High friends and family members, spend time sliding The Bomb Bay, which is a fast water slide, The Black Hoke, also which is a dark water slide, The Storm, which is a big bowl of sprinkling water and exiting through the hole in the middle into a pool, and Surge Tube, a rapids-like water slide with a dozen people for him and his friends for each raft.

Also, Johnny and Justine Dancer went on The Blast with Dukey, Holly and Poppy O'Hair, C.A. Cupid, Melody Piper, Apple White, Raven Queen, Briar Beauty, Madeline Hatter and Blondie Lockes, and the former two go first, starting as they went across a speedily start of the slide, before getting wet by water by the falling water at the end of that part, and sprinkled wet by water blasters on the side, which the two and the others enjoy to this during the process.

They went around, before being sprinkled by more water fantastically during the course, speeding down the slide mildly and getting wet a couple more times, before reaching the end of the slide, as, after they were finished with the slide again, they went on to more water slides in the division.

Later, after Johnny, Justine, Dukey and Holly went on the Aqua Drag Racer, which ended up as a four-way tie, with the rest of the kids and EAH students on the Lazy River, and Hugh, Lila, Mr. Teacherman, and Mr. Principalman went on Mach 5 down the slide, Johnny and his friends finally went to go on the water slide Der Stuka, which simply slides down as water splashes on them, accelerating across the slide as it ended quickly, which the other friends and adults went on too, before their Wet N'Wild visit and fun ended, which they finally got to go before it closes at the end of 2016.

* * *

 **12:00 PM**

Changing back to their regular clothes, after drying themselves and leaving Wet N'Wild, they then went to Jimmy Buffett's Margaritaville for a casual lunch, and then had snack at the Hard Rock Cafe nearby.

After 30 minutes of having lunch and dessert snacks at the cafe, Johnny and his friends were walking around Citywalk before he and Dukey, the latter wearing his Not a Dog outfit, suggests, "Guys! We should go to the AMC/IMAX theatre again before we go! We heard Batman V Superman: Dawn of Justice, Captain America: Civil War and X-Men: Apocalypse is in IMAX 3D, filmed with IMAX cameras! Well, not the last one, since it's only in RealD 3D in this territory, but the first two, still!"

"Great idea! This gives us a good time to watch all three of them! Let's do it!", Apple, Raven and Justine all agreed, as everyone then went to the theatre to watch those films.

The first two, when everyone of Johnny Test and Justine Dancer's friends watched them, respectively had 25 and 15 minutes of IMAX footage for both respective Batman V Superman: Dawn of Justice and Captain America: Civil War, before, about four and a half hours later after, was the RealD 3D showing of X-Men: Apocalypse.

* * *

 **6:30 PM**

After watching all three movies at the Universal Citywalk AMC/IMAX theatre, Johnny planned as they left the theatre, "Okay, looks like the sun's going down! Now would be the perfect time to check out from the Sapphire Falls Resort and go to Las Vegas! But first, we should get dinner. KFC?", suggesting as, when he says this, they arrive at the entrance and prepared to get on and fly the EAH students' dragons.

"Great!", Hugh and Lila agree, the others nodding.

Mr. Teacherman even yelled, "A++!" in excitement.

"That's good! Because it's finger-licking good!", Johnny said before, still, everyone went on the dragons and went to KFC.

About 20 minutes later, Hugh and Lila came back from KFC with dinners like Zingers, Double Downs, Original Recipe Chicken, Popcorn Chicken, Big Chicken and other meals that everyone ate during their trip to the hotel.

When they got there, they went to their two suites in the Sapphire Falls Resort, gathered and put their belongings in their bags and suitcases, before they all left the suite with all their stuff with them, going down to the lobby as Hugh and Lila check out, leaving the hotel.

"That was an amazing stay here in Orlando! We got to go to Disney AND Universal!", Johnny said to everyone.

Gil and Bling-Bling mentioned, "It was also look double the fun, a hundred times much!", smiling at this.

"Ah, Gil...", Susan and Mary sighs and dreamt of Gil. "Still, we got to go to Wet N'Wild before it closes at the end of the year."

Briar and Madeline thought, "We don't know why they would close something fun like that. What do you think they're gonna replace with that instead?"

"Volcano Bay.", says the Test sisters. "2017."

Justine and Holly also said, "Oh. Neat. But we are still going to Las Vegas now for this final part of this vacation."

"Well, we're gonna miss Orlando. Like what Justine and Holly said, we're gonna go to the jackpot of all luxuries finally! Las Vegas, here we come!", Dukey excites, wearing his Not a Dog outfit still.

Johnny readies, "Well, then. Let's go! TO LAS VEGAS!"

That was when Johnny and his friends take off to the sky again on the EAH students' dragons.

 **End of Part Two: Orlando, Florida**

 **Finally! I'm still sorry for taking so long making new chapters for this and my other Summer Vacation story, which I had to make new chapters for my other stories, so I'm continuing this now!**

 **Next Chapter is the start of the conclusion for Part Three: Las Vegas, which I will continue this story and finish. There will also be some new characters that will catch up with Johnny, Justine and his friends for the last part of their vacation.**

 **Stay tuned and enjoy!**


	31. Catching Up with Friends

**9:00 PM**

After a few hours of flying fast through the night sky, across the United States, Johnny, Justine and the others, patiently waiting for their arrival to their last vacation destination, see hundreds of bright lights, which appear to come from a city below in the middle of a desert.

"Guys...there it is...", Johnny and Justine told everyone as the dragons were going towards the city. "LAS VEGAS!"

Everyone roared in applause, as, going to the city, they also see some beautiful sights of the city's strip, like giant hotels, casinos, and even freeways as well as props of famous monuments!

They even also saw the Bellagio Hotel, which they went to and landed their dragons, which they also landed near the hotel's frontal giant fountains!

"Okay, guys! This will be our final place here for our vacation. Now, let's check in this hotel, have fun and-", said Johnny, before as they were gonna continue to the Bellagio hotel with his friends, sees a familiar army tank come up near the place they're at.

Justine and Holly gasp with the other EAH students, "Who is it?", afraid that someone might attack them.

"Don't worry. This can mean only one fun thing...", Johnny and Dukey said, the latter wearing his Not a Dog outfit, before the top hatch of the army tank opens up and reveals...

The General, Mr. Black and Mr. White!

"Mr. Black! Mr. White! The General!", Johnny and his Porkbelly friends greeted.

Poppy and Cupid then ask, "Wait? What? You guys know these three?"

"Yeah. Helps us and are the ones we gave us the vacation letter. Not yours, but maybe your teachers sent you your letter too, but we have ours with us since we came to the Bahamas, and also we're using it for the latest site of our vacation, Florida, and this last one, Las Vegas.", explains Dukey.

The General then comes up with Mr. Black and Mr. White, "Indeed you are, guys! We just had our week at Fiji, and we decided to go here as a last vacation resort for now while our soldiers back at Area 51.1 are taking care of the government, which is actually only 10 miles from here. And are those wonderful guests you got and brought here. Even like that blonde girl with the mobile device, considering that I have a lot of medals for my work as general in the army.", he says as Blondie Lockes, the one he was talking about, somehow blushes by him.

"Where are they from, Johnny?", asks the two agents, Mr. Black and Mr. White.

Johnny cuts to the chase, "Well, they're from a fairytale land, are sons and daughters of their fairytale parents and go to a school called Ever After High, which some of the friendly students are Royals and Rebels. No matter what though, they are friends. Anyway, first off, this is Justine Dancer, that I love, daughter of the 12th Dancing Princess, and this is Holly O'Hair, one of the twin daughters of Rapunzel, which Dukey loves too...", he then says and introduces the rest of the EAH students for a couple minutes.

"Whoa. We like fairytales, yes. And how was your trips to the Bahamas and Orlando, Florida?", Mr. Black and Mr. White question again to the friends.

Mr. Teacherman then said, "Well, even though it was exciting and a little romantic..."

"...we also had loads of fun with the rides at Orlando with Walt Disney World and Universal Studios Florida!", concluded Mr. Principalman.

Mr. Black then says, "Great and likely story. I'm also starting to like the girl with the light brown hair and vines. Just so you guys know, I have my super set of agent skills that helps our organization.", a little charismatically while mentioning Jillian Beanstalk, who she blushes.

"Ahem! Our super set of agent skills that help our organization? I also like the girl with the flaxen-coloured hair and the colourful flora too.", included Mr. White, mentioning Nina Thumbell, charismatically too as Nina blushes as well.

Mr. Black argues a bit, "Hey! Stop taking the spotlight over my charisma!"

"No, you stop!", argued back Mr. White.

The flame-headed boy yelled, "GUYS! You two stop fighting. You're great.", which Jillian and Nina agree as well as the others.

"Uh, we're sorry. About what you guys just saw.", apologizes Mr. Black and Mr. White, back to their friendly behaviour.

Johnny then said, "We had a great time though and we stayed in a few luxurious hotels and resorts too. So since we're now in Las Vegas, let's go to-", before, interrupted once again, a spaceship suddenly shows up and lands near the tank too, which shocks the EAH students once again. "It's another guest, people. Don't worry.", he comforts to the students, who were still a little spooked.

The passengers from the spaceship then comes out down a walkway to the ground, and reveals...

Dark Vegan and his daughter Jillian!

"Johnny Test!", the intergalactic character says to Johnny and his friends, which still spooks the EAH students, before his Darth Vader-like helmet opens up and shows his face with glasses, similar to a parodied character from the movie Spaceballs. "Nice place you got here. Is this a vacation?"

The flame-headed boy then answers, "Yes, Dark Vegan. We just went to the Bahamas and Orlando, Florida, and now we're at the last part of our vacation."

"Count us in. If there's no toast here, I'll have to destroy you!", Dark Vegan warned.

Jillian groans and sarcastically says, "Ugh, please, Dad. They have toast here. Please, do not hurt anyone in front of our-", before she suddenly sees one of the EAH students, who has platinum and purple-streaked hair, wearing headphones and has violet-brown eyes, which happens to be Melody Piper. In a moment, she has a lovestruck feeling towards her.

"Wait, Johnny, you and your friends know these two as well?", asks Briar and Madeline.

Johnny answers again, "Yes, guys. We know them as well. As I was saying, Dark Vegan and Jillian, these are our EAH friends.", telling the earlier story again to Dark Vegan and Jillian. "And now that we're done introducing again, let's-", before someone splashes from the water. "AGH, what now?!", he says with a bit of impatience, before they all saw two familiar EAH students appear from the big Bellagio fountain pool...

Meeshell Mermaid and Ginger Breadhouse.

"Meeshell! Ginger!", the EAH students greeted, Ginger coming out of the pool with Meeshell in the water.

Johnny and Dukey then ask, "Wait. You know these girls? Wow. It went vice-versa.", commenting the last part.

"Yes. Everyone, this is Meeshell Mermaid, and this is Ginger Breadhouse.", introduced Justine, Holly, Apple and Raven.

The boy agrees, "Alright then. My name is Johnny Test, this is my friends Dukey, Gil, Bling-Bling, Susan, Mary, my mom Lila, my dad Hugh, Mr. Teacherman, Mr. Principalman, Mr. Mittens, Albert, Bumper, Mr. Black, Mr. White, The General, Jillian and Dark Vegan."

"Pleased to meet you guys.", said Meeshell. "Also, I gotten Holly's message earlier an hour ago, which me and Ginger had to catch up with thronework, so I brought her, and it took us, well, just a few seconds to get here."

Dark Vegan, his helmet on, saying in his deep voice, "Yes, nice story. Ginger, do you make toast?", a little startling.

"Yes...?", hesitated Ginger.

Dark Vegan's helmet opens up again, showing his face again, "I LOVE toast! I think I'm in love with you right now! Wait a minute...I'm already married. **Noooo!** "

"Oh, blah, blah, blah, enough with the romantic drama Star Wars reference. You're still happy you love toast.", Johnny sarcastically calmed Dark Vegan.

The intergalactic character then giggles, "Well, yes. That's fine... I'd like dozens of toast though.", as Ginger slightly smiles too.

"Anyways, since there's some new people along the trip, now let's go to the hotel before we explore Las Vegas for the whole night!", the flame-headed kid goes on, as finally, a surprising guest shows up.

It was a familiar Porkbelly action star that Johnny and his friends know of, saying, "Did somebody say...Las Vegas?", slickly and handsomely.

"Speed McCool!?", all Johnny and his Porkbelly friends ask in surprise, revealing the action star by this name.

Justine, Holly and Meeshell ask, "You know this guy, Johnny?"

"He's like the best action star of our favourite action movies in Porkbelly! He also appeared in The Quickest and the Monkiest, which we enjoyed!", told the kid. "And Speed, what are you doing here in this vacation?"

Speed comes up and explains, "I was shooting an action fantasy movie called _Fantasies of the State_ , here in Las Vegas for the night, so since I heard you guys are having a vacation, I'd love too for the night, but I may need a girl to film with. Someone fantasizing...", he says, before he sees Meeshell in the pool, who gets his attention. "Well, that's someone I can work with!", he smiled.

Suddenly, Meeshell then lifts her bottom half of the body up from the water, revealing a illuminating light-blue and beautiful mermaid tail, much to Johnny and his friends' surprise!

"Second that! I'll literally film with this girl for my film!", Speed McCool was surprised by this. "So, where did you all go for your vacation while I was filming my action flick?"

Johnny smiled to Speed, "Well, Speed, we went to the Bahamas, then to Orlando, Florida, and now this is our last part of the trip, Las Vegas! And it will be our last night here before we go home to Porkbelly too by morning. But the good news is, guys, we get to spend the whole night here in Las Vegas too before we go, while you are shooting the film with Meeshell. Now that we're here, we should check in to the Bellagio Hotel for our last part of the trip! TO BELLAGIO!", he then says with excitement to the others afterwards, before he, the others and his additional friends run to the hotel.


	32. Rides and the Flashing Lights of Vegas

**Note: I had to do more time on the other stories, but this will be part of the last chapters for the story.**

 **9:15 PM**

Going to the Bellagio hotel, Hugh, Lila and Bling-Bling once again lead the others to the hotel's lobby, showing them the government paper with the support of the General, Mr. Black and Mr. White, and lastly, Bling-Bling then puts THREE gold bars lastly for the whole trip, which the employee was blinded with dollar signs again.

Faybelle then comments to Bling-Bling, "Oh, there's comes another one. There comes another one. They're probably expensive in thousands of bucks. I'd just like to point it out...um, it seems...nice, y'know, giving gold bars to pay. It just seems...good and I like you doing that, gratefully but...I just love it."

"Thanks for the compliment. Like I said, I am the richest person in Porkbelly. Soon as we get home, my company will produce more and more gold bars until we come back for another trip around the world.", thanks Bling-Bling, before they are given two of the Grand Lakeview suites, but without the pre-arrival concierge, luxurious airport transfer, and private lounge check in features.

Once Johnny, Justine, Dukey, Holly, Gil, Bling-Bling, the Test sisters, Bumper, Mr. Black, Mr. White, Mr. Teacherman, Mr. Principalman, Dark Vegan, Jillian, Mr. Mittens, Albert, Speed McCool, Ramona, Cerise, Faybelle, Duchess, Jillian, Nina, Farrah, Lizzie, Ginger, Melody, Kitty and Meeshell got to their Grand Lakeview Suite, they are amazed by the interior of the suite when they opened the door and got in.

"This is the most luxurious suite we've ever seen! It's like our suite back at the contemporary resort in Walt Disney World!", Dukey excites to his friends, still wearing the Not a Dog outfit.

Speed McCool kindly excuses, "Now if you can excuse me, and the darling Meeshell, I'm gonna film my scene for my movie _Fantasies of the State_.", before he and the daughter of the Little Mermaid then rush to the suite's washroom for a romantic moment for his film, out of sight.

"Look at this room, Johnny! All of us can spend fun here along with the view!", Dukey says to everyone.

Mr. Black and Mr. White, along with Johnny, all agree, "I guess you're right.", the former two saying, "Plus us two are going with Mr. Teacherman, Mr. Principalman, Mr. Mittens, Albert, Hugh, Lila and the General to the casino. We aren't gonna spend too much there, there's a budget, and we don't wanna gamble too much."

"Just so you may know, I'm not going to the casino, meaning I'm too young. There's billions of dollars I have, and I don't want to end up bankrupt by morning. Instead, can I go with you kids and teens?", asks and requested Bling-Bling.

Johnny, Dukey and Gil answer, "Sure thing, dude!", the latter continuing, "We're gonna have a really cool, luxurious and five-star spree-filled fun party!"

"We totally agree! Where can we go first, Johnny?", Bumper answers to Gil.

Johnny then said, "Well, we can't go to malls for long because it's late at night and a few of them closed for the night, but still there's some malls that are open a little longer, which includes outlets. On the other hand, there's a theme park around the strip, which me, Dukey, and the boys will go there, Susan, Mary and half of the other EAH students will go to the outlet mall, the teachers, Vegan, Mr. Mittens, Albert and the agents will go with mom and dad, and the General to the casino, and half of the other EAH students will stay here and have fun, since Speed and Meeshell is filming their love scene for McCool's next action film. We're pretty sure he'll be joining us later."

"Great idea! I'll tell my twin and the other girls in the other room with the others about the outlet mall we're going to.", commented Holly.

Johnny likes this, "Let's get this party started with! TO THE STRIP!", before everyone in the room dashes out of the room to do their activities, but a few of the girls like Cerise, Ginger, Jillian and Melody stay in the room as they watch TV in the suite, which the former also plans to order pizza for their night.

* * *

 **9:30 PM**

Later, Johnny, Dukey, his Porkbelly boy buddies, and a few of the EAH students, go to Adventuredome, and once they entered, they were amazed to see a variety of roller coasters they're gonna enjoy.

"WOW! This is the third theme park in this trip now! We are really loving this vacation!", Johnny and Dukey loved.

Bling-Bling excused, "Ahem? Can we go to El Loco?"

"Nice start, Bling-Bling! That's a nice ride! Let's go, guys!", agreed Johnny to his suggestion, as they went, using a portion of Bling-Bling's humongous amount of money to use for passes.

As Johnny, Dukey, Gil and Bling-Bling take the first vehicle and Bumper, Duchess, Faybelle and Ramona went on the second vehicle, the ride starts as the four-seated vehicle goes up, turns left, and drops down, and goes back up on a flat track, much to the boys and the other four's excitement!

As the ride turns right and accelerates, even upside down, Johnny, Dukey, Gil and Bling-Bling even cheered, "Amigos! Amigos!", as they enjoyed the ride as of now, the coaster going up again.

After going upside down and dropping a bit one last time, the ride ends as it goes to the unloading zone.

When they exit the ride, not only El Loco was a ride in Adventuredome, but there were plenty more.

* * *

 **9:35 PM**

Meanwhile, at the casino, Mr. Black and Mr. White were rolling the dice, landing on a six and beating Vegan in a casino game, collecting the winnings, while Hugh and Lila were at the casino bar instead of gambling too much, and Albert, The General, and Mr. Principalman was playing on the casino's slot machines.

Even Mr. Mittens and Mr. Teacherman, instead of competing at the same game from the earlier casino at the Bahamas, they instead have a friendly game of Poker, which Mr. Mittens won $500,000 dollars on.

"We're so lucky that we keep getting lucky number sevens on the slot machines!", the General thanked.

Mr. Principalman even said, "Yeah! I would give these lucky slot machines an A+ for that. Even Albert's having fun with them as well.", as he and the other adults keep playing at the casino a bit more.

"I really hope our kids are okay, honey.", Hugh says to Lila.

Lila doesn't worry, "Don't worry, dear. At least they're having fun."

"Wow. I guess you're right. I don't ground them for this, actually.", the father said.

* * *

 **9:40 PM**

Next, Johnny, Dukey and his other six friends then went to Canyon Blaster, and took their seats before the ride starts when turning right, and going up through a canyon beginning of the ride. Once reaching the top, the coaster turns left, accelerates and drops down, up and through a loop, and into another loop.

The coaster turns right, across a corkscrew, and then enters another canyon part of the ride, before going into a dark end of the ride before it reaches the unloading area.

Then, after this, Johnny and the other seven then went on the other Adventuredome rides, like Rim Runner, Slingshot, Disko, Chaos, The Inverter, Sand Pirates, Canyon Cars, and even got to watch Spongebob in 4D, and went to the exclusive arcade!

* * *

 **10:00 PM**

After going on those experiences in the Adventuredome, Johnny, Dukey and the other six then visited the New York-New York casino, only to go on the hotel-casino's coaster, the Big Apple Coaster.

All eight going on, the ride starts as it turns left, and then goes up a steep height, before accelerating down as the eight scream with fear and cheer (that rhymes by the way), and the coasters turns a long left, going up and turning another left again, dropping and ascending, turning left and going a bit down, into a loop, and after a flat track, into a series of twists and turns that Johnny, Dukey, Gil, Bling-Bling and the other four enjoy too, like the Adventuredome.

Going up a few track hills after this part, the coaster turns right for a few moments before going through a few small bumps, before finally slowing down and entering the unloading area.

Exiting, Johnny realizes, "I almost forgot! There's a series of attractions that's on top of the stratosphere! But first, when we go there, we need to call the girls if they want to come with us if they're done at the outlet mall.", before he pulls out his phone and began dialing to the girls.

* * *

 **10:05 PM**

At the outlet mall, it is shown that the Test sisters got beautiful dresses, while Poppy and Cupid for another example respectively get a tuxedo and a beautiful ballgown, while the other EAH girls got new and fancy outfits for the trip and for school.

Hearing the ringtone from Johnny as Susan pulls out her phone that's ringing, she answers it and yells, "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!", like the time she yelled this when Johnny and Dukey had an accident with one of their inventions earlier, The Voice-Over 9000.

"Susan, it's Johnny, he's okay. You don't have to get angry and yell at him for doing nothing wrong and for no reason.", Mary, her twin sister, calmed, after the other EAH girls, like Holly, Justine, Poppy, Cupid, Apple, Raven, Briar and Madeline, were startled and scared by Susan's yell.

Susan apologizes, "Oh, I'm terribly sorry about that. What is it, Johnny?"

"There's some rides on the top of the Stratosphere, and we were wondering if you girls like to come.", Johnny said on the other dial.

Apple and Raven then said to him on Susan's phone, "Why, of course! We'll come over in a few minutes. We borrowed the dragons so we'll be there in no time."

"Great! We're at the Stratosphere now!", Johnny said. "We'll see you there, bye!", he then said after, before hanging up.

* * *

At the same time, Johnny, Dukey and the other six, at the end of the call, then arrive at the Stratosphere, entering the building and, visiting, taking the elevator up to the roof, where when they got there, they were amazed by the four rides that are available on the top of the Stratosphere.

"Awesome! A cool view, and rides too in the air!", raved Dukey, before turning around to see Susan, Mary and the EAH girls arriving. "There you guys are! We've just came here a minute earlier!"

Mary agrees, "Yes, thanks to the dragons, we believe."

"Now let's go get on some rides and par-tay!", Johnny excites, before they went.

The first was the bungee jump called SkyJump, in which Johnny, Justine, Dukey and Holly soared through the air and back up the top of the Stratosphere, the second was a spinning and vertigo-like ride with four sections called Insanity, which the boys and girls liked, the third was a big drop tower called Big Shot, and the last one was a seesaw-like ride called X-Scream.

However, during the course of the X-Scream ride, suddenly the ride stops all of a sudden with Johnny Justine, Dukey and Holly on the left side facing the very steep ground, while Gil, Susan, Mary and Bling-Bling were on the other right side, but was upwards.

"Uh, why did the ride stop and we're facing a steep amount of heights?!", scared Dukey, as he and the others were scared.

Susan and Mary's expressions then turn from scared to calm, explaining, "Don't panic. At least the vehicle's grips are strong enough to hold."

As it may turn safely, suddenly once again, the ride's grips started to come loose as the two-sided ride started to lean downwards to the steep height down!

"AAH! We're tipping!", Johnny screamed, as the ride's vehicle grips start slipping more and more downwards. "Guys! Do something!"

But just when they thought they were gonna fall due to the loose ride grips, miraculously, Speed McCool appears as he uses his harpoon gun while suspenseful action-packed , for the movie he's shooting, to help bring the vehicle back to safety on the tower ground, as the EAH dragons, as well as Nevermore, help pull the harpoon gun's wires to bring them to safety.

"Speed!", Johnny, Justine, Dukey and Holly smiled with the other four, before they notice Meeshell has also arrived with him just in time. "And Meeshell.", they then said, still smiling to both their surprising presences.

The eight then got off the ride vehicle, in which the attendant employee was shocked for the entirety of the incident, before they heard "Cut!", by a friend of Speed's.

"You saved us! How did you get here?", thanked Johnny and Dukey, asking Speed McCool.

Speed told his short story, "Well, I just finished shooting my love scene with your lovely friend Meeshell here, and my mistake, the crew were just shooting an intense scene for my movie, accidentally. For that ride."

"Did they realize we were just riding this and suddenly, it was coming loose and was about to fall? AND it's the last one we rode here?", upsets Susan and Mary.

Johnny and Dukey excuse, "Well, actually, it was fun AND cool!"

"There you are, Speed, baby! That's an amazing stunt scene we filmed! I'll pay the charges for the repairs soon.", the director of Speed's film, Fantasies of the State, suddenly shows up and he then says, "Now, we've just finished filming in Las Vegas for the night, Speed. Now you can go get rest and go have fun with your friends, we'll continue soon. Now if you'll excuse me, I gotta go to my private suite here in the Stratosphere.", as he then goes into the elevator.

Justine and Holly ask, "Who was that?"

"That was the director of the film I'm shooting. He says I'm finished filming in Las Vegas.", McCool says to the kids and teens.

Johnny got an idea, "Since we're done all the rides here in Las Vegas, and the girls had fun in the mall, now it's time to go back to the hotel! TO THE SUITE!", before he and the others there get on the EAH dragons, and fly off back to the Bellagio hotel.


	33. The Summer Farewell

**Note: The final chapter of Part 3 and the summer vacation story.**

 **10:45 PM**

Once landing their dragons near the suite, checking back in the hotel, since they already got their suites, and returned to their suite room, they saw that Jillian, Melody, Cerise and Ginger had spent some time in the suite.

"Hi, girls! How was your hangout been?", Johnny greeted again to the girls.

Jillian said, "Well, it's been great. We were watching some fantastic TV episodes while you guys were gone."

"And we had pizza along the way. Even Cerise loved meat lovers pizza.", mentions Melody.

Dukey wonders, "I wonder how long your parents and the others are gonna come back from their casino trip."

"Perhaps five minutes.", guessed theoretically Susan and Mary.

Gil and Bling-Bling said, "Well then, we better clean up soon."

"Done that.", Ginger said. "It's already clean. I just finished cleaning up when you guys arrived. Also, how was Speed McCool's filming of his action movie?"

Meeshell told the four, "Unfortunately, at the Stratosphere, there was an accident on the X-Scream, but it was part of an action sequence by my lovely Speed."

"Dangerous, yet satisfying.", commented Bumper and Duchess.

Johnny then said, "So we had a great time. Yet this is also the last location we'll have for this vacation. Rhymes too."

"Yeah, we're going to sleep when Johnny's parents and the adults come, so let's watch TV and spend some quality time.", planned Dukey, the rest agreeing, as he, Johnny, Justine, Holly and the youngsters, as well as Speed and Meeshell, watch a bit of TV during their last night of the vacation.

* * *

 **12:00 AM**

When Hugh, Lila, The General, Mr. Teacherman, Mr. Principalman, Mr. Mittens, Albert, Dark Vegan, and the General came back from the casino, they visit Johnny and Justine's hotel room with their friends, who are all sleeping (complete with brushed teeth and turned off lights). Hugh and Lila turn the lights back on, which Johnny, Justine, Dukey, Holly and their friends woke up immediately from their nap.

"Hey, everyone, it's dinner time.", said Hugh, solemnly.

 **Friday**

"Dinner? But we had KFC six hours ago.", mentioned Johnny, rubbing his eyes from his nap.

Hugh then brings in a big table cart with a mystery snack he made while at the casino, as he continued, "We know, it's a midnight snack. Everyone, I have some bad news. There's been a terrible accident and there's no dinner tonight.", saddened, which made the kids, teens and adults feel bad.

"What happened?", Lila and Dukey asked.

Hugh decides, "We're gonna have to skip right through to dessert."

"Oh, is it ice cream? Chocolate cake? Chocolate cake and ice cream!?", excites Johnny and Justine for this midnight snack.

Johnny's dad then answered, "Close, we're having...", before he opens up the dish once more on the table cart to reveal the mystery snack to be... "Meatloaf-sicles!", he revealed, showing frozen ice small meatloaves on sticks. "Start licking, kids!", he calls out, grabbing two meatloaf-sicles and showing them like in 3D.

Then Johnny screamed because of the meatloaf-sicle, startling everyone else, before he then lays down, not answering or taking a meatloaf-sicle, since he is tired.

"Sorry, Hugh. Johnny needs to go to sleep now. But our friends would like some of those meatloaf-sicles though.", apologizes Justine, as she, Dukey, Holly and some others other Johnny and some of his and Justine's friends, take some meatloaf-sicles.

Later after their midnight snack, Hugh, Lila, and the other adults then go to their other suite room for the night, while the others in Johnny and Justine's room were drifted off to sleep, while Justine and Holly romantically embracing both Johnny and Dukey respectively.

* * *

 **8:00 AM**

Waking up after their long and exciting night in Las Vegas, Johnny and Justine were the first to wake up. "Johnny, so how was your sleep?", asked the daughter of the 12 dancing princesses.

"Very well and rested, Justine, but I'm also sorry for screaming last midnight when my dad came with meatloafsicles. It's just that I'm a bit tired of eating meatloaf at dinnertime for the past couple of days.", said Johnny as he stretched his arms.

Justine feels sorry, "But we had KFC last night.", before Dukey and Holly too wake up.

"Well, those meatloafsicles were delicious by the way, Johnny and Justine. Although we both feel bad we're all gonna part ways in the next couple hours.", lamented Dukey.

Holly told Dukey, "Anyways, I'm gonna miss you dearly when you're gone. Our next summer vacation next year, which we believe is gonna be more exciting and mega, to be honest."

"Point taken with foreshadowing.", Johnny and Justine agreed, the latter asking Johnny, "So what can we do in our last hours of our vacation?"

Johnny suggests, "We can get everyone up for the day, spend a little time at the pool, get dressed again afterwards, go to the game store for a bit, then meet up at the Las Vegas exit for our goodbye.", which the other three agree.

The four kids then get everyone up for a few minutes and also woke up Hugh, Lila and the other adults in the other room after those few minutes.

* * *

 **8:15 AM**

When everyone was awake at the time and Johnny, Justine, Dukey, Holly and half of their friends get dressed for the hotel pool for about 15 minutes before showering quickly and changing back to their clothes, Hugh, Lila and the rest were checking out and already packed and had everyone's luggage.

As the EAH students and Johnny Test characters left the hotel, Johnny says, "Well, it's only less than an hour left before we part ways, so what do you guys want to do before we go back home?", to his friends.

"Just one more thing. The mall!", Dukey and Holly said, the others feeling great for the entire vacation they've went through, before cheering before they went to the quickest mall.

* * *

 **8:27 AM**

At the mall's EB Games for an example, Dukey and Holly went there to get a couple games for Johnny and Justine, the former deciding to only wear a moustache for the store, saying as he gets two games called Far Cry 4 and Mario Kart 8, "Hello! I'd like to buy this game!", chuckling funnily as Holly was smiling, thus making the cashier faint because of the talking dog, before he quickly puts on his Not a Dog costume, and removing the moustache.

After buying the games by also leaving the money on the counter for the cashier in the store, they shortly go to Johnny and Justine, who are at the candy store, "Guys! I've got your games! My talking dog skills really are persuasive sometimes. One time that happened, I said to a person, my talking ability is a hallucination in their mind.", funnily recounting.

The four laugh, before Johnny and Justine said, "Far Cry 4 and Mario Kart 8? That's awesome! Only 30 minutes left before we leave! Let's save the best for last!", before the four join some of the other friends to spend the remaining half-hour in the mall.

* * *

 **9:00 AM**

After their mall spree for the half-hour, the EAH dragons were with the EAH students that are preparing to leave to go back to Ever After High while Johnny and his friends were preparing to leave with The General, Mr. Black and Mr. White's army trucks and Dark Vegan's spaceship back to Porkbelly.

"Justine, this vacation was the best. We've never been so happier in my life that we've all spent time together.", Johnny starts to say his farewell.

The daughter of the 12th dancing princess answered, "Why, thank you. We'll be happy and glad if we can go to another summer vacation next year later on."

"Last thing to say, Justine, is...", Johnny was about to say something to her, before revealing, "...I love you."

Surprised and lovestruck, Johnny and Justine come forward as they then kiss while the rest of Johnny and Justine's friends watch, Dukey, wearing his Not a Dog outfit, crying happily and blowing his nose.

"Okay, everyone, I'll be continuing filming my film Fantasies of the State with my director, so later on next year, I will be glad if I can take another summer vacation with you guys too.", announced Speed McCool, as he prepares to leave in a limo.

Johnny excites, "Wow! Really? I like it so much! Can't wait for that!", before saying to Justine, "Goodbye, Justine. We hope we'll be seeing you again next summer vacation."

"Goodbye, Johnny. We're gonna miss you too.", the daughter of the 12th dancing princess said goodbye, as the two then part ways, waving goodbye to each other as well as Johnny and Justine's friends waving goodbye.

Dukey, still wearing his Not a Dog outfit, was happily sad for this, "This is the best summer vacation ending we've ever had! I'm gonna cry...!"

"Have a nice summer, guys.", Johnny says as he gets in the army truck.

And so, Johnny and Justine along with their friends then finally leave, Johnny and his friends going back to Porkbelly while Justine and her friends going back to Ever After High, marking the conclusion of this summer vacation story.

 **End of Part Three: Las Vegas and the Entire Story!**

 **Thank you for joining this summer journey with Johnny and Justine, now soon I will continue the Star Darlings and Descendants summer vacation story, another entry for my summer series, and I'm planning another which will bring both and all four universes together, the vacation taking place in Canada!**

 **The End**


End file.
